The Tengu Warrior
by BraveTurtle
Summary: Carter Haimish, the new girl in Norrisville High find's a wooden box on her bed at midnight, Inside she find's a black and white ninja mask, a Nomicon and a Note saying "You are the Tengu Warrior, the ally of the Ninja". She also befriend's Randy and Howard, Together, the three of them protect Norrsville .(sorry for the tadiness. Computer errors and story failures)
1. Chapter 1

** AN: Hey reader! I just wanted to say this is my first story so write a review and tell me what you think! And I'm sharing this account with a friend, but I'm gonna use a codename so you can tell which one of us is which. Okay, here is the story! :D**

** Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN RC9GN.**

* * *

Randy's Pov

"Just you wait Cunningham, I will beat you in Future Time Radioactive Zombie Punch!". Howard doesn't know when to give up, I've beaten him in every game in the Gaming Hole and he still think's that he has a shot at winning.

"That zombie came out of a pipe, A PIPE! Why was it there in the first place?!" Howard yelled.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you bet the leftover nachos to the winner, and I think we both knew that I was gonna win." I replied, still munching on some of the nacho's, howard reached out to grab some, but I swatted his hand away and held the nacho's in the air.

"Hey! It's nacho cheese! Get it? Did you see what I did there? 'Cause NOT YOUR CHEESE!" I said louder at each word.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, that's so funny." he said sarcastically as he rubbed his now pink hand.

"Howard, come on, being a sore shoob doesn't help in anything." I said while patting his shoulder.

"I'm not being a sore shoob! You're the sho-!" His phone went off making a text alert noise. "Oh, brother." he said with a pouty face.

"What?" I asked him.

"Look's like Gravepuncher and nacho night is cancelled." He said still looking at his phone.

"What?! Why?!" I took the phone from his hand and read the message.

"My Mom got invited to some fancy dinner party and I have to go with her, ugh, do you think they're gonna make me eat snail's?" he said taking his phone from my hand.

"If they do, send me a picture, I wanna see your face while you eat it!" His face winced at just the thought of eating snail's, it is pretty shnasty.

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna hurl." He said as he bent over with his hand's on his stomach.

"NO! Save it for the snail's." I said grabbing his shoulder's to put him up straight.

"Well, I have to go... to get ready and stuff." It was getting dark, I'd have to get going to if I wanna get home before curfew. We did our signature handshake and took off to our home's. Sadly my house is farther away.

While I was walking Most of the shop's were closing, I still had a long way to go. A couple of minutes later, some guy's in hood's barged past me making me and my backpack fly to the ground. Almost everything fell out of my backpack, but my ninja mask and Nomicon were still inside showing a little. I grabbed the fallen content's and stuffed them back into my bag, when I looked up ahead the men that had pushed me to the ground were only a couple of meter's away, and farther away a girl was standing in front of and alley, looking at the three men. Were they after her? It looked like it, as soon as she saw them she ran inside the alley. I quickly got up and took my ninja mask out, I started to run towards the alley and stopped at the corner, just to see if she actually needed help. I peeked into the alley and saw the girl standing in the center of the three men that followed her.

"Give us your back pack little girl!" yelled one of the men.

"Yeah! Just give us your bag and nobody get's hurt!" yelled the other. Now it's Ninja time! I looked both way's to see if anyone was close, the coast was clear. I put on the ninja mask and threw a smoke bomb.

* * *

Girl's Pov

"Yeah! Just give us your bag and nobody get's hurt!" yelled the man in front of me.

"SMOKE BOMB!" Red smoke appeared in front of me, and Dang did the smoke bomb smell like fart's! "Hey girl, you ok?" He asked me. Me, to shy to answer I just nodded my head and grabbed the red scarf of his suit.

"It's the Ninja! Get him!" yelled the man behind me, then the three men charged at us. Before the one that was behind me could grab me, I grabbed his hand's and kicked him in his abdomen, making him fall to the ground. the Ninja behind me was still fighting the other two men.

"Ninja block, ninja block, and ninja block!" with every block he did, he also pushed them away from him.

"You take the girl! I'll take the ninja!" yelled the man. he charged at the ninja, but the other one charged at me.

"Haven't had enough? well take this! Ninja backflip kick!" the ninja did a backflip and kicked the man on his chin and fly to the ground in front of him, but he wasn't unconscious, instead he got back up into a fighting stance . The man that was charging at me looked very, but VERY angry. So I made a run for it, there had to be some weapon in this alley! But there was nothing, does that ninja have a weapon? I tried to dodge the man that was chasing me around in the alley, but fell down when tried to maneuver around him. I crawled up to the wall and tried to hide from the man. Did this Ninja have any weapon's on him?

"Hey Ninja!" I yelled at him "Mind lending me your scarf?!" It looked like a good weapon to me, and it was the only one I could see on him.

"Here!" he yelled as he whipped the scarf into my hand. I held the scarf in both of my hand's and stretched it fast, making a loud swat sound in the progress. I looked at the man that was chasing me and whipped the scarf to his feet, the scarf easily wrapped itself around his ankles, after that I pulled the scarf as hard as I could and made the man fall on his back. I pulled the scarf of his feet and looked at the ninja. He did a couple of backflip's and landed on the back of the man he was fighting, and he fell to the ground.

"And stay that way!" He looked at me, "Hey girl, yo-? Whoa." he looked at the to men on the floor behind me and then looked back at me. "You're a pretty bruce fighter, kid!"

"I'm not "_Kid_", I'm ...Carter." I said calmly, trying to catch my breath from what had happened.

"Well then, _Carter_, are you new around here?" he asked me.

"Yeah...I ,moved here...a couple of day's..." I replied slowly looking at the man behind the ninja, he had gotten up and was about to punch him in the back. the ninja turned around but he wasn't turned around enough to notice, without hesitation, I whipped the scarf again and it landed on the man wrist. And then with the strength I had left, I pulled him toward's me and when he was close enough I punched him in his face.

"What the juice?!" yelled the ninja when he saw that I punched him, and now that he said something, my knuckles hurt, A LOT

"SON OF A SHOOB THAT HURT!" I yelled as I shook my hand in the air.

"You Okay?!" he asked me with a worried face. I gave him a thumb's up to let him know that I was. "Kay then, I should get going, a SMOKE BOMB!"

"Wait, your-!" but the red smoke had cleared and he was gone,"-scarf." I said softly, I looked at the scarf in my hand. Look's like I have a souvenir.

* * *

** Sooo? whatcha think? write a review to let me know please! :) (Ps: if you like it and wanna keep reading, i update every week :))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I know I said that I'll update every week but I loved your reviews, they made my day! in this chapter Carter finds out she is the Tengu Warrior, and some funny stuff happen XD. Oh!and my codename is Tengu (it seemed appropriate) :D**

* * *

Carter's Pov

"Dad, I just got lost. I'm here now aren't I? I said to him. He's gotten really over protective since my Mom died, and I don't think that its a good idea to tell him I almost got mugged.

"You got lost? So you decided to but a scarf instead of calling me?!" He asked. I looked at the red scarf in my hand. What was I gonna do about it?

"I said I am sorry, I'm tired! And I start school tomorrow. Can I eat something and then go to bed?" I asked him. He put his hands on his hip's and nodded slightly.

"Okay, there's some leftover pizza in the fridge." he said.

"Thanks." I started to walk to the kitchen.

"Wait!" I stopped walking and turned around and gave my dad a questioning look. "Give me your phone and..umm... your grounded.. for a week." he said as he massaged his forehead. I sighed and gave him my phone.

"Can go now?" I asked him slouching. He simply nodded and headed to his office. I made my way to the kitchen and left my bag and the red scarf on the counter. I took out a plate and pulled the leftover pizza out and heated it up in the microwave. While I was waiting for the pizza I took out a bottle of water and drank from it, I set the bottle down and stared at the red scarf the Ninja let me borrow. I pick it up and wrapped it around my neck, it was really soft and silky, and a good weapon too. Then the microwave beeped and turned of, my pizza was done. I took the scarf of and looked at it, then I looked at the microwave, and back at the scarf, once again at the microwave and then back at the scarf. I had and idea, I checked to see if my Dad was still in his office, he was, I gripped the scarf and stood straight, I whipped the scarf at the microwave and it wrapped itself around the handle "Okay, now slowly..." I tugged the scarf gently and the small door opened. "Oh this is the straight up cheese!" then I tugged the scarf too hard and the microwave door flew of its hinges and it was coming towards me."Oh, boy." I ducked down and the door flew over my head, but it was also about to hit the fridge, I pulled on the scarf again and it stopped moving and now it was about to fall to the ground."NO you DON'T!" I dived in for it and caught it before it could hit the ground, but I also fell down stomach first. "Auuuuuuuuch...my... stomach...". I put the microwave door down and rolled to my side.

"Carter?!"

"Yeah?"

"What was that noise?!" I looked wide eyed in the direction of his office.

"Nothing!" I responded hoping that he didn't notice that it didn't sound like I lied.

"Are you okay?!"

"Just Peachy!". I groaned silently and looked at the scarf."You are not to be played with. Man that hurt.". I stood up and rubbed my stomach, man I hit the ground hard. I looked at the microwave door and at the thing that is now a metal box with a hole. I took the pizza out and pushed it out if the way, I picked up the microwave door and shoved it back in place, some of the cables were sticking out so I pressed them back into place. I took a few steps back to see how it looked."Good as new!" and then three cables jumped out of it, "Sort of.".

I finished my pizza slice and headed to my room, my room is in the basement 'cause its bigger than any other room and there's a bathroom down there. I had changed into some white and blue PJ's and threw myself on my bed. I thought I could never sleep again because of what happened, turns out I could fall asleep just fine, but I had a nightmare. JUST GREAT! I woke up sweating and my covers were kicked off the bed. I got up to clean my sweaty hands and face, when I turned on the light of my bathroom it was BLINDING, I couldn't see anything for a couple of seconds. I washed and dried my hands and face I turned off the light of the bathroom. I sat down on my bed and I rubbed my eyes, what time is it? Its still dark outside, it can't be that late. I looked at my radio alarm clock, it read_ 12:30. _I groaned at it, I fell backward's to lay down. But instead of falling on my mattress, I fell on a hard object.

"OW. What the juice?" I moved my hands to my back to see what I was on, it felt like wooden box. I got out of my bed and looked at the box. It was a brown wooden box and it had a white square spiral in the middle of the lid. How long has it been there? I carefully opened it and the sweet smell of vanilla filled the air, inside was a book with the same symbol the box has on it. I lifted the book up and a piece of paper slid off of it. I picked up and read what it said. "The Ninja Nomicon?", I shrugged and put the book down on my bed, the box had another note and a piece of cloth. I took out the other note, _"You are_ _the Tengu Warrior, the Ally of the Ninja.". _the Ally of the Ninja? Me? Are you sure? Is this supposed to be for someone else? I put the note down on the Ninja Nomicon. There was still the cloth inside the box, I lifted it up with one and and observed it. It wasn't a cloth, it was a mask, it look just like the Ninja's mask but instead of red it was white. I took it in both my hands, something was telling me to put it on, so I carefully placed the mask on forehead and pulled it down to my chin. All of a sudden black pieces of cloth came out of the mask and started to wrap themselves on me.

"WHAT THE JUICE?!". They wrapped themselves around my arms and legs and then my torso. I got so shocked I fell backwards to the ground. Then White streak's started to appear on the black cloth, the steak's were appearing closer and closer to my face. I closed my eyes and waited for... I don't know... something.

I opened my eyes, and looked the ceiling, I felt different, I raised my hands to touch my face, but when I saw them they were covered in black gloves with white highlight's swirling around, I looked at both of my arms and then at my body, I wasn't wearing black gloves, I was wearing a black suit! I touched my face and I was wearing the mask. I wanted to get up but instead of standing up, my planted themselves on the ground next to my ear's and pushed me up, making me do a front flip and land on the ground with my fist to the floor.

"WHAT THE JUICE IS GOING ON?!". I stood up straight and ran to the bathroom and turned on the light. My jaw dropped. I was wearing the exact same suit as the Ninja, only it looked girlier. I looked at my eyes and they had turned into gray."What the juice happened to my Hazel eyes?!", I moved closer to the mirror and opened my eyes wider with my hands. They were gray?! There was a ponytail coming out the back of my head, instead of my brown chocolate hair, it was white with black at the tips. I stepped away from the mirror. and stared at myself. Did the mask do this? Was I really the Tengu Warrior? Out of no where the mirror showed a drawing behind me of a dragon, is that the Tengu? The drawing turned into a white swirl and absorbed itself into my suit. I took of the mask quickly and stared at it, From this moment on thing's are gonna be VERY different.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 2! If you are sad cause randy isn't in it, DON'T BE! the next episode they will finally meet in her first day at Norrsville high :D does it deserve a review?**

** -TENGU**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I changed some stuff in the summary to let you (especially RANDY IS SO BRUCE4770) know that this is a RandyxOC story, and that I plan very funny stuff for both of them in the future.**** Here is chapter 3!  
**

* * *

Carter's Pov

Last night was the weirdest and brucest night EVER! The weird wooden box with the mask and Nomicon are on my desk, I haven't stopped staring at them since I got them. What was I gonna do with them? More importantly, why would I need them? I didn't dare open the Nomicon after I put on the mask. It took me a long time to fall asleep knowing that those thing's were in my room, but I eventually did fall asleep. But it was even worse, I saw that Tengu dragon that was in my mirror again in my dream, it kept flying and following me around, then suddenly it landed in front of me and stared at me in in the eyes.

"What do you want from me?" I said to it angrily."Why are you here?". It just kept staring at me, then it opened it's mouth and started to scream.

"Shut up!" I yelled at it. I covered my ear's but it wasn't helping, so I threw my hands around it's beak to close it. I woke up on the ground with my alarm clock in my hands and disconnected from the wall. "What the..? Oh, it was my alarm clock." I said quietly. I got up and connected the alarm clock back into the wall, I looked at my desk and saw the thing's I found last night.

"Carter?" I dropped the alarm clock on my foot.

"Ouhh!" I screamed quietly. I lifted up my foot and hopped to the door.

"Carter, Are you awake?" My dad said as he knocked on the door, "Can I come in?" he asked me. Halfway to the door I turned my head to look at my desk.

"Uh, just a sec!" I grabbed the Nomicon and the mask and shoved them back into the box and hid them under my pillow. Then I quickly ran up to the door and opened it.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"Are you ok? I heard a loud noise.". I looked behind me and saw my bed cover's on the left side of my bed.

"I just..Uh... fell out of bed?" I said, unsure that he would believe me. He gave me a suspicious look.

"Ok..." he said trying to peek in my room, I closed the door more to only show my face. "Well, get dressed and come upstairs.".

"Yep! I'll be up in a sec." I said fast and closed the door on him."That was close.". I walked to the closet and took out a sleeve-less dark brown hoodie, a long sleeved blue shirt, dark blue skinny jeans and knee high black converse shoes. Once I put them on I grabbed my backpack and opened my bedroom door. Before I walked out I looked at the pillow over the wooden box. Should I take it with me? I shook my head and left the room closing the door behind me.

I walked into the kitchen and saw a plate of pancakes on the table, I sat down and stuffed them in my mouth.

"Hey, Carter?" My dad said.

"Mhm?" I said with my mouth full of pancakes.

"What happened to the microwave?". I looked up at my Dad, he was standing in front of the microwave with the broken door in his hand. I gulped down the pancakes I had in my mouth.

"Uuh.. I'm late! I gotta go! Bye!", grabbed my backpack and ran out of the kitchen. On the way out I grabbed the Ninja's red scarf and wrapped it around my neck, I might as well take it with me just in case I see him. Before I went out the front door I combed my hair with my finger's to the right side of my forehead. Something tell's me to go to my room and take the mask with me. I ignore that feeling and leave of school.

* * *

Randy's Pov

"Do you think you'll see that girl again?" Howard asked me.

"I don't know." I answered to him, I told Howard all about yesterday, it was pretty bruce that she knew how to use a ninja scarf. The scarf? DID SHE GIVE IT BACK TOO ME? "OH NO" I said out loud at my realization.

"What?" I looked at Howard with wide eyes.

"SHE DIDN'T GIVE ME BACK MY SCARF, WHAT AM I GONNA DO? THE NOMICON IS GONNA KILL ME!" I yelled at him while I shook him back and forth.

"Hey! Take it easy!" he said as he pushed me away. "Didn't you say she just moved here? I bet she's gonna start school here, so stop worrying."

"But what If she doesn't?!" We both entered english class and sat down in our seat's. Howard was sitting behind me, our teacher wasn't here yet so maybe we can figure out a plan to find this girl, Carter. I turned around to look at him,"Howard, After school we are going to find that girl no matter what."He was paying attention to someone behind me but I didn't turn around to see who it was.

"Yeah ok, So what did this girl,Carter Look like?" He said still looking behind me.

"She had brown hair, and she was wearing a brown-"

"A brown sleeve-less hoodie, a long sleeved shirt and skinny jean's?" He said to me.

"Yes, How did you know?!" I asked him with wide eyes. He pointed behind me to were the door was, and there she was! And she had my scarf around her neck!

"All right, LISTEN UP KIDS!" Yelled Mr. Bannister. "We have a new classmate called, uh Carter HAY-mish." he said struggleing on her last name.

"Sorry to interrupt, but its pronounced Hamish." she pointed out on the piece of paper in his hand."the I between the A and M is silent." she said as she put her hands in her pockets.

Mr. Bannister stared at her and muttered something I couldn't understand. He pointed out the empty seat next to Howard for her to sit in. I need to get my scarf back but how? The bell rang for recess and Howard and I went to our locker's.

"I told you that she was gonna go to school here.".

"Yeah, ok you were right but that doesn't tell me how to get my scarf back."

"That scarf is so lame!" he admitted."That girl, Carter did you a favor." I opened up my locker and took out my science book.

"Stupid locker!" shouted someone behind me. I turned to see who it was, and it was Carter, she was a couple of feet away, look's like she couldn't get her locker opened. "Hey, could you help me?",She said looking at me.

"Me?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded. I closed my locker and walked toward's her with Howard behind me."Whatcha need?".

"I can't get my locker open, I've tried the combination a trillion times!" she said angrily.

"Can I see your locker combination?"

"You're not gonna steal anything from me, are you?" she asked me, moving the hand where she had the combination close to her.

"Do you want us to help you or not?"said Howard. I held my hand out for her to give me the paper. She sighed and gave me the paper. I read the combination and worked on the locker.

"_34-...25-...and 12._" I said and the locker snapped open.

"Oh, thanks...and you guy's are?" she said as she extended her hand to shake with our's

"I'm Howard, Howard Weinerman." he said as she shook his hand.

"And I'm Randy Cunningham." She extended her hand towards me and I shook her hand. She looked at me and cocked and eyebrow.

"Randy...do I know you from somewhere?" she asked me still holding my hand.

"What?! No! I've never seen you before in my life!" I told her nervously.

"Are you sure? I feel like I've seen you before." she said. we both looked down and we were still holding hands. We both nervously pulled our hands away fast and acted natural, or tried to. "Well I'm Carter Haimish, nice to meet both of you.".

Howard was looking at both of us funny."Well, we gotta head to the lab so see ya later.". He grabbed my arm and dragged me in the direction of the lab.

"Wait you have science class now?" she asked us.

"Yeah, do you?" I asked her as I pulled my arm away from Howard and walk to her.

"Yeah! I don't know where the lab is though, can I come with you guy's?"

"I don't see why not." I said smiling. She smiled back in return. "The lab is this way." I pointed to the direction of the lab and she followed not far behind me and Howard.

* * *

At Lunch...

Still Randy's Pov

"Why don't you just Ninja out?" Howard said as he stuffed more tater tots in his mouth.

"I can't just pop out of no where and tell her to give me the scarf back."

"You did that when you got your Ninja mask.", he said.

"Yeah, but this is different." I said trying to make a point.

"Hey guy's.". I turned around to see Carter with her lunch in her hand.

"Hey...! How long have you been standing there?" I asked her pointing to where she was standing.

"I just got here, why?"

"No reason...just uh.. wondering."

"Can I sit with you guy's? I don't know where else to sit."

"Only if you share your lunch." said Howard behind me."Watcha got in there anyways?"

"Um..."She searched through her lunch bag and took out some thing's."I have, a tuna sandwich, a chocolate milk carton and a bag of Mcsquiddles.".

Howard looked at her while he scratched his chin.

"Ok, you can sit, But I want the Mcsquiddles!". Carter threw the bag of Mcsquiddles to him and sat down next to me.

"Sooo Carter, where did you get that scarf?" I asked her.

"I... bought it in a store I saw here.", she kept eating her sandwich."Hey, one question, is the skeleton in the science lab REALLY... ?"

"Mr. Driscoll? Yeah, one time he actually came back to life, well sort of, he was still a skeleton, and he had this doomsday device that could only work if you destroyed the world."

"And she married that wacko?"

"We all asked ourselves the same question.".

"This school is weirder than I thought." she said. Just then a giant robo snake with arms crushed the wall of the school and started destroying the buffet. "And it just got even weirder!". We all jumped out of our seat's and ran out of the cafeteria.

"I've gotta go to use the can, Howard stay with Carter."

"You're gonna go now?! With that thing here?!" she yelled at me.

"No time to argue just go!" She and Howard ran outside and stood there watching the robo snake destroy everything. "Its Ninja time!". I took out my mask and put it on.

"SMOKE BOMB!". The robo snake started to throw punches at me."Ninja block, ninja block, ninja block, and Ninja back flip!" I back flip kick the snake in its chin and knocked it out. I took out my Sword and jumped to slice its head off. The robo snake punched me in the gut when I was just about to slice and made me hit the wall hard.

"That... Hurt..".

* * *

Carter's Pov

"Is that the ninja in the cafeteria?" I asked Howard.

"Yeah, but its best not to get in the middle of the fights."

"Does this happen often?"

"More than you think.".

We both heard the Ninja crash into the wall. Doesn't anyone help him? Then I remembered the note that came in the wooden box. _You are the Tengu Warrior, the ally of the_ Ninja. Was I supposed to help him?

"Howard, stay here.".I ran towards the cafeteria and saw the ninja on the floor and the robo snake was throwing tables out of its way.

"Carter what are you doing?!" I turned around to look at him.

"Someone's gotta help him!"

I went inside the cafeteria and the ninja was still on the floor. The robo snake was slithering towards him and made its hand into a fist. I grabbed the scarf that was around my neck and whipped it around its wrist, I started to pull it as hard as I could, but I wasn't gonna last long.

"Ninja! Get up, I can't hold him for much longer!" I yelled at him. He was starting to get up, he grabbed his sword and sliced the robo snake's arms and head off. I pulled the scarf of the robot's wrist and ran towards the Ninja.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Just fine, and thank's again Carter." He said as he rubbed his gut.

"Um, Here's your scarf! you forgot it yesterday." I handed him his scarf and wrapped it around his neck.

"Thank's! I was looking for it, Well I must be going now." he said as he took out a smoke bomb from his pocket and held it up in the air.

"Wait!" he stopped moving to hear what I had to say. I grabbed his scarf and pulled him closer and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Thank's for helping me yesterday." I said to him. He stood there for a couple of seconds with his eyes wide.

"Your...welcome." he said trying to not fall over.

He shook his head and threw the smoke bomb to the ground."SMOKE BOMB!".When the red smoke cleared he was gone.

* * *

**End of chapter 3! Soooooo? whatcha think? you think they make a good couple? next episode they meet again in Greg's Gaming Hole. see ya next time! review! **

** -TENGU.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Did I make you wait? I hope not. Here is another chapter! I loved your review's! :D CHAPTER 4:**

* * *

Carter's Pov

"Ok, I should have brought you to school." I said out loud as I held the mask in my hand's.

"You still freak me out though.", I sat down on my bed and looked at the Ninja Nomicon, I picked it up and started at it's cover. "What can you do?" I grabbed the lid and pulled it open. It started glowing and it pulled me inside it. Can book's do that? I was falling through a whole bunch of drawing's of ninja's and different animal's that I'd never seen before. Once I hit the ground I found myself in a dojo.

"Hello?!" I shouted."Is anyone in here?!". No answer. I looked around for a door but there was none. I walked up to one of the wall's and hit them with my fist's. "Hello?! Can anyone hear me?!", apparently not. I sighed and leaned on the wall. All of a sudden a man in armor appeared in the middle of the dojo, he looked kinda like a drawing. Is everything a drawing in here? He took a out a sword from his back and stood in a defensive position.

"Hey," I said as I walked up to him,"Can you help me?" I asked him. He stayed still for a couple of moment's, But then he ran up to me and swung his sword at me. I jumped to the side just in time, "Dude! Calm down!". I got up and put up my fist's, He turned his head to see me, he got up and charged at me again. I started to run backwards but I hit a wall, I had nowhere to go. He was about to stab me but I ducked out of the way making his sword stab itself to the wall. I did a somersault forward to get behind him. He was still trying to get his sword out of the wall.

"What am I supposed to do?!" I yelled. Then word's appeared over my head. "_Imagination can be used as a weapon? _What do you mean by that?!" I looked at the man and he almost has the sword out of the wall. "Well this isn't fair!" I yelled, "He has a weapon and I don't! Why can't I have a sword?!". Then a black and white sword appeared in my hand. The man had gotten the sword out of the wall and he charged at me again. I moved my sword in front of me and when the man was close enough, I Put the sword to cover my face to defend myself, our sword's made a huge clanging sound and the man was trying to push me down but I pushed my sword up to stand straight. He was still trying to push me down, when I had enough strength, I pushed him off of me and I somehow did a back flip and hit his sword out of his hand. When I landed the other sword was still in the air, just as it was gonna hit the ground, I caught it and then stood in a defensive position, facing the man in front of me.

"Watcha gonna do now shoob?" I asked him. He stood there and bowed down to me. "Am I supposed to bow down too?", A whole bunch of arrows appeared and pointed to the man, and some of them said 'yeah' and 'duh'. Without questioning I put my arms on my sides and bowed down. When I stood up straight he was gone.

"Was this a test?" I asked as I looked up. But then a hole appeared in the ground and started to suck me in. "AH!". I woke up on the ground and I had drool all over my face. I wiped my face with my sleeve and looked at the Nomicon.

"Carter!" My dad yelled.

"Yeah?!" I yelled back.

"Could you go and do something's for me?" he asked in a lower tone.

"Sure, what?" I asked him.

* * *

Randy's Pov

Howard and I were at the Game Hole checking out this new game that just got plugged in. I was already ten minutes in the game and a small announcement came up saying _New High score!_ and then the game ended.

"Boom! New high score Howard, try to beat that!" I said to him. He growled at me and pushed me away from the game.

"Watch me!" He said while he pushed a quarter into the machine and started a new round. I leaned against the machine to watch closely.

"Duck, duck, jump, duck." I said trying to confuse him.

"Stop it! You're confusing me!" he said as dodged more obstacle's. I was gonna keep confusing him until the Nomicon started to light up.

"Look's like your book need's you, Cunningham. Why don't you go far away so I can beat your score." He said.

"Ugh, fine. but I'll. Be. Back." I walked to the restroom and got in a stall. I took out the Nomicon and opened it. "What the juice Nomicon? There aren't any robo-apes or stanked people." I said. Then word's formed above me.

"_When a Ninja is down, Another must help him get back up_." I stared at the words confused. "What the juice does that have to do with anything?" the word's glowed twice.

"Look, as much as I love your non related wisdom that I don't understand, I gotta get back to Howard and see him fail." The Nomicon threw the word's in my face and I was back in reality. I ran out of the restroom to find Howard. When I got back to the game we were playing, he wasn't there.

"Maybe he's buying Nacho's." I said to myself as I made my way to the food bar. I went up the stair's and saw Howard eating nacho's with someone. Howard saw me and waved. I couldn't see who he was talking to until the person turned around and smiled at me. Carter? What's she doing here? I walked up to the table they were sitting in.

"Hey Randy." Carter said to me.

" 'Sup." I said as I put my hand's in my pocket's, trying to look cool. But it wasn't working, just looked at me and cocked an eyebrow. "What?" I asked her.

"Nothing, it's just that... you don't look like the kind of guy that say's that.".

"He doesn't say that." Howard said as he ate more nacho's."But he did start acting weird ever since he met you." he said as he narrowed his eyes and stared at me. I widened my eye's at his comment and hit him in the back of his neck.

"Don't listen to him, he's just.. mad that I beat him in every game." I said trying to change the subject.

"Speaking of game's," Carter said as she got out of her chair. "Any new game's plugged in?" She asked us.

"They just plugged in Robot Running Time." Howard said while he licked cheese of his finger's.

"Cool, can you guy's show me it?". I nodded and Howard did a thumb's up. We walked out of the food bar and found the game. Carter stared at the outside of the game and knocked it on the side. Howard and I looked at each other for a second and he shrugged at me. Carter took out a coin from her pocket and flipped it in the air and caught it, she put it in the coin hole and the game started. "Are there any high score's yet?".

"Yes , that would be my high score." I said pointing to the Hole of Fame. she looked up at the billboard. She narrowed her eye's back at the game screen and smirked. About five minutes had past and she was still playing. I looked at Howard who had a Hotdog in his hand.

"Where did you get that?" I asked him. He pointed at a little kid that was crying on the floor. "You stole that from a kid?" I said to him angrily.

"Well I can't give it back now." He said. I folded my arm's and look at him angrily. "Oh relax, Cunningham." he said and threw some ketchup bag's at me and some landed on the game. I looked back at Carter who had just lost a life.

"You're almost out of lives, Carter, it takes a lot of experience and hand coordination to beat my high score." I said shaking my hand's in front of her face. Then on the screen appeared 'YOU LOSE'. "What did I tell you, No one can beat me.", She turned around and smirked at me.

"New High Score!". Howard ran up to the screen and laughed at me.

"You know it takes a lot of experience and a lot of hand coordination to know how to beat _you, Randy._" She said mocking my word's. she leaned against the machine and high-fived Howard. He pushed Carter from the machine and looked at the high score.

"She beat you by 2,000 point's!" He started laughing so hard that he was hitting the machine.

"Howard take it easy, man." He was hitting the joystick's and then he smashed the ketchup bag's that he had thrown. Carter and I gasped, we were covered in ketchup.

"Oops" he said. Carter wiped the ketchup that got in her eye and threw it at the floor.

"Did someone say new high score?" Greg was coming over to take the picture for the new high score of Carter. He took out his camera to take the picture.

"Wait!" Carter yelled. She put her arm around my shoulder's, "Do a zombie face." she whispered in my ear. Greg took the picture and put it up on the Hole of Fame.

"What's your name, sweet pea?"

"Carter M. Haimish" she said. Carter _M?_ Haimish. What does the M stand for? "It's the brucest picture of me I've ever seen!". I looked at the picture, we did look like pretty good zombies.

"I'm gonna go get this ketchup off me. Restroom?" She asked me, I pointed in the direction of the restroom and she left.

"Man, Carter sure is different from other girl's, Cunningham?" I kept looking in the way she walked away, for some unknown reason I smiled.

"CUNNINGHAM!"

"What?! It wasn't me!" I shouted. I stood there surprised looking at Howard.

"Dude, you kinda flew off the Earth and came back." He said as he narrowed his eyes. "What the juice is happening to you?".

"Nothing! W-why would yo-?" I was interrupted by Bucky and Julian as they crashed their way to Greg.

"Greg! There's a Huge Owl Robot on the street!" Bucky yelled. Julian nodded and hid under one of the table's in the food bar.

"Well, it sounds like Ninja o'clock!" I looked both ways and took out my ninja mask. "Make sure Carter doesn't get into trouble."

"Geez, you only just met her and you already care for her." Howard mumbled.

I ran out of the game hole through the back and put on my ninja mask, I jumped on the roof and ran towards the robot. I really was a huge owl. It was destroying everything by twirling around left and right with its wings out. I threw a smoke bomb at the ground and fell in the smoke. Once the smoke had cleared I took out my Katana and pointed it at the owl.

"Hey, Robo-Owl!" The robot turned its head to look at me. "You're going down!". It squawked at me and charged. I ran up to it as well and dodged every one of his punch's by doing back flip's. When I finally jumped up to slice it's wing's off, it reverse twirled and his other wing hit me on my back and made me hit the ground with my head hard.

"This... is ..not my day." The Owl was about to punch me but I was to dizzy to figure out which way he was coming at me. I closed my eyes for a couple of seconds and once I opened them, the Owl's Fist was inches away from my face. I looked at it's wrist and a white cloth was covering it. The owl was swung around by someone, I looked across from me and saw another ninja. ANOTHER NINJA? Her suit looked just like mine, only that it was white and she had a pony tail coming out of the back of her words came out of no where and they said _'When a ninja is down, another must help him get back up.'_.

"So that's what you meant." I picked up my sword and sliced it's back. I moved toward's the other ninja, she had token out two sai's to fight with. She was charging at me, she jumped up to stab me with her sai.

"Wait I'm not the bad guy!" I yelled at her. I moved out of the way and saw that she was gonna hit the Owl's wing that was gonna hit me. Oh, so she wasn't attacking me.

"Hey Ninja!" She yelled at me. "Could use some help here!". I ran up to the wing that she was holding down and sliced it of the robot. The Owl jerked itself back an fell to the ground.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"The Tengu Warrior, But you can call me T.W." She said. The owl got back up and grew another metal wing. "Cutting it won't work. It'll just make another one."

"Then what do you suppose we do?". She stared at the Owl for a while. It started to twirl so we scattered, I went to the left and she went to the right. Once it saw we weren't where we were, it twirled counter clock-wise again.

"That's it!" she yelled.

"What?!"

"It need's to unwind itself to twirl! that's why it turn's both way's!", I looked at it again. She was right, It twirled two times to the left then two time to the right. "If it cant unwind itself it will break!"

"So grab it fist and run to the right, I'll do the same!" I yelled at her. She nodded and whipped her white scarf around the wing that was closest to her. I did the same and we both started to run to the right. It was harder that it looked and I was getting dizzy again. We both stopped and held ourselves of signs of stores to make sure it wouldn't unwind itself.

"I'm slipping...AH!" She yelled at me. I looked at her and the Owl was twirling around again, she was coming right at me, I pulled my scarf of the wing and whipped it around the other. Once she was close enough, I grabbed her by her waist and twirled around with her. We were both screaming, I pulled my scarf off the Owl's wing and we both flew out of the twirling machine. before we hit the ground, I picked her put bridal style and landed safely. We looked at the Owl and it was still twirling, once it got up to speed, it's upper body flew off leaving its legs on the floor.

"Well that went better than expected." I said.

"You can put me down now." She said. I looked at her and I was still picking her up.

"Oh, right. Sorry." I put down. "Thank's for the help."

"No problem. Now I've gotta go." she took out a smoke bomb from her pocket. "SMOKE BOMB!". The smoke that she had was white and it didn't smell bad like mine. I sniffed the air.

"Mmm, Vanilla." I threw a smoke bomb at the ground and left to go find Howard and Carter.

* * *

**Chapter 4 finished! So Randy and Carter are looking more like a couple, Huh? :D until next time! REVIEW!**

**-TENGU**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my fellow readers! How's everyone doing? READY FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER? WELL HERE IT IS!****:D.**

** Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN RC9GN.**

* * *

Randy's Pov

After the fight with the robot owl, I ran behind the Game Hole and took off my mask. Before I went through the door I peeked in to see if no one was looking, when no one was, I snuck in to look for Howard and Carter. I saw Howard standing by the big glass window in the entrance, But Carter wasn't with him.

"Howard, where's Carter?" I asked him.

"DID YOU SEE THAT?! WHO WAS THAT OTHER NINJA?!" he yelled at me.

"I DON'T KNOW STOP YELLING AT ME!"

"BUT YOU'RE YELLING AT ME!" he yelled back.

"WHER-" I cleared my throat because I was still yelling. "Where's Carter?"

"I don't know."

"I thought I told you to watch her!"

"Alright, turn around you big baby." he said as he glanced behind me. I turned around and saw Carter with a bag of Mcsquiddles in her hand.

"What are you two yelling about?" she asked us.

"Your boyfriend here thought he lost you." Howard said leaning against the window.

"We're not dating!" we both yell at the same time.

"Yeah, that doesn't help." he said and held his hand out at Carter. Carter gave him some Mcsquiddles and offered me some, I shook my head. I looked at the bag in her hand, and then her knuckles caught my eye, they were red and she has scrapes all over her palm.

"What happened to you?" I asked her as I took the bag out of her palm and held her hand closer to my face to see better. She pulled her hand out off my grasp and hid it in her jacket pocket.

"Well, thank's for letting me play." she said as she backed out to the door. "And I'll see you guy's tomorrow." she said fast and ran out the door.

"What the juice was that all about?" Howard asked me. "Your girlfriend sure is weird Cunningham.". I punched him in his arm and stared at him angrily. "Oh come on! I'm just teasing." he said rubbing his arm. "Wanna head to my place?"

"Sure." I said.

* * *

Carter's Pov

I ran out of the Game Hole hoping they wouldn't follow me, but then again I only met them today. I started walking in the direction of my house. I took out my hand from my pocket and looked at it, my palm was scraped and it was bleeding, must have been from when I slipped of the sign. Why didn't notice this earlier?

"Maybe I should stop by a pharmacy." I said to myself. I looked around and saw a pharmacy across the road, there was a sign that said _Walt's Pharmacy._ I looked both ways and ran toward it. When I stepped inside there was a smell of disinfectant and soap, I couldn't help but gag at it. I looked at the shelves and saw some ibuprofen and other sickness drug's.

"Hello there young lady." said a voice coming from the left side of the counter. It was an old man with black skinny glasses, white hair and a white mustache. "I'm Walter, how can I help you?" he said happily.

"Hi, I'm looking for peroxide and a gauze." I said to him. He looked at me suspiciously.

"Is it for you or for someone else?" he asked me. I took my hand out of my pocket and showed him my palm. He looked at it and winced. "That look's like it hurt." he said as he went behind the counter to look for the supplies I asked for.

"Actually it didn't hurt as much as you think." I touched my palm with my fingertip and quickly pulled away because it started to sting. Walter took out peroxide from the counter and he went in the storage and came back with a gauze and bandages in his hand. "But now it hurt's more that before.".

"Show me your hand." he said as he opened the bottle of peroxide.

"Is this gonna hurt?" I asked him.

"Yes, so let's talk to make it hurt less." he said while he put some peroxide on the gauze.

"Man, you're better that other doctor's." I said to him.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, doctor's tell you that it'll be over in a second and that it won't hurt a bit, or that you'll feel a little pinch and then that's it." I replied looking at my hand.

"AH yes, I never understood why they did that, it's like telling a baby to not cry but it cries anyway." he said waving his hand around. I giggled at what he said. "I never caught your name darling." he said as he held my hand in his and gently placed the gauze.

"Its CARTER." I said loudly when he put pressure on my palm, he started to bandage my hand slowly to make sure it would stay in place. I looked around the room and saw a photo of him and an old woman in a tropical place. "Is that you?" I asked him. He turned around and looked at the picture and smiled.

"Yes, me and my wife to be exact." he kept bandaging my hand. "In that picture we were in Hawaii, very relaxing place. But that was a year before she passed away." he said sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." I said. "But I do know what its like to lose someone."

"Who exactly did you lose? If you don't mind me asking" He said innocently.

"My Mom, 3 years ago" I said sadly. "And you're here all by yourself?" I asked.

"Yes I am. My son Ethan is now in New York making money and he sends me some every once in a while." he said while he clipped the end of the bandage to the back of my hand. "There you are, good to go." he said. I looked at my hand and it was completely clean, and it felt better than before.

"Thank you, How much is it?" I asked moving my hand to take out my wallet.

"Oh, don't worry about it darling!" he said waving his hand in front of his face. "Not necessary! You're the first customer I had in day's!"

"Well then do you need help with something?" I asked.

"Well..." He said stroking his mustache. "I would like some help around the store every once in a while..." he paused for a moment, "Do you think you can help me around here?" he asked me.

"Sure! This place looks like fun to be in."

"Believe me it's not!" he said stepping out of the counter and wave his hand across. "I'm surprised you even came here!" he said.

"I'm surprised you haven't had a customer in day's! There are robot's on the street and no one is getting hurt." I said pointing to the door. My phone in my pocket vibrated , I took it out and it was a text from my Dad. "Oh, Mr. Walter I have to go home now. I'll come back tomorrow after I finish my classes." I said heading for the door.

"Alright, be careful, I don't wanna have to bandage you more." He said pointing at my hand.

"Thank's again Mr. Walter." I waved at him and left.

* * *

Randy's Pov

I was still thinking about the Tengu Warrior, was she always around? I had never heard of her. Howard and I were in his room playing Gravepuncher 4, But I wasn't paying attention to the game, I didn't even know which player I was.

"Cunningham! Hello? Are you there?" Howard said.

"What?"

"You just passed all those graves without punching them!" he yelled at me.

"You keep playing, I'm gonna be in the Nomicon." I said leaving the controller on the ground and opening the Nomicon. I found myself in a forest, I started walking forward and I found a small house, it looked new. I stepped inside and it was empty, there were only about ten photo's on the wall. The first one was of a brunette girl and a redheaded boy, they seemed like friend's since the were playing on the swing's together in the photo. The next one was different but similar, there were also a girl and a boy but in the back round there were two adult's watching them play in the water, the two adult's looked like the two children in the other picture. And it repeated itself in the other photo's, a boy and a girl and two adult's in the back that look like the children in the other photo. Then word's appeared on top of the photos.

"_Friendship can be strong enough to last generation's._" I read out loud. "So you're saying each kid, is the adult in the next photo?" I said pointing to the adult's, a whole bunch of arrows pointed to them and most of them said 'yeah' and 'duh'. "Ok, but what the juice does that have to do with anything?". Then the tengu and the first ninja appeared behind me as drawing's, they were both standing in front of each other. They stood there for a while and then they both bowed down. I still don't understand, the tengu and the ninja are ally's, I know that already. Then more arrows appeared and pointed at both of them, and the word friendship appeared. The ninja took off his mask and the tengu turned into the stone that it's locked up in, the ninja picked up the stone and took it with him.

"So you think it's best to reveal my identity to T.W.?" I asked. the same arrows appeared again. I shoved them out of my face. "What makes you think I can trust her?!" I asked loudly and the word friendship appeared again. "We can't become friend's just because we're both ninjas!" I yelled, Suddenly the arrow's pushed my face and brought me back to reality.

"Dude what happened in there?" Howard asked me. I sat back up and ran my hand through my hair.

"Nomicon says that I should reveal my identity to T.W." Howard looked at me confused.

"Right, Who's T.W.?" he asked me, I rolled my eyes.

"The OTHER NINJA!" I yelled.

"OOH.." he paused for a second to realize what I said. "WHAT?! No honking way, we already have a lot of business with Carter, and how do we know we can trust her?" he asked.

"the Nomicon said that Friendship can be strong enough to last generations, and it says that the ninja has been friends with the tengu, and that I should trust the her."

"Just because she is also a ninja it doesn't mean that she can be trusted." he said trying to make a point.

"Maybe, but when has the Nomicon been wrong?" I asked him. He thought for a moment and then sighed.

"Fine, but if this goes wrong don't come crying to me!" he said. I thought for a moment of what he said earlier.

"What do you mean by '_a lot of business with Carter_'?" I asked him.

"What?" he asked still looking at the TV.

"You said we already have a lot of business with Carter." He smiled and patted me on the back.

"Dude, you're so into her." He said, I awkwardly blushed.

"What are you talking about?! Ther-...I mean...you know!" I yelled at him. He gave me a 'really?' look. I sighed.

"Believe me Cunningham, it's really obvious, and Carter is pretty Shoob-tastic." He said still looking at the TV.

"Why do you even care Howard?" I asked him.

"'Cause I like her too. NOT IN THE GIRLFRIEND WAY, but she's cool."

"Really?" I asked him, I don't believe him at all.

"Yeah, DID YOU KNOW THAT SHE HAS A NACHO MAKER?!"

"NO HONKIN' WAY! YOU THINK SHE'LL LET US USE IT?" I asked him excited.

* * *

**End of chapter 5! Like it? Love it? Hate it? 2 QUESTIONS: Is there anyone you guys want to see in particular in this? I was thinking of making a chapter when human Nomi appears. **

**Do you like the character Walter? He is gonna be a big part of the story but I would like your opinions. **

**Review the answers please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**13 review, 3 fav and 5 follows?! You guy's are the straight up cheese *.*! And for being awesome here is another chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RC9GN. if I did this would be real.**

* * *

2 day's later...

Carter's Pov

"Is there another box Mr. Walter?" I asked putting a box of ibuprofen on the shelves.

"No, that's all of them Darling." He said, I climbed down the ladder and put it in the storage. My phone started to ring on the desk in the storage.

"I'm coming." I said when the tone went louder. "Hello?"

"_Carter? It's Randy._" he said through the phone.

"Hey, What's up?" I asked as I walked back into the storage to organize the cream's.

"_I wanted to ask you somethin'_." he said.

"And that is?" I asked stacking some cream's.

"_If you had just met someone who is kinda like you, and when I mean you, I mean me..."_

"Did you just meet someone?" I asked.

"_What? No! This is just a random question." _he said nervously.

"Continue." I said positioning the phone between my shoulder and neck.

"_Would you trust them with a big secret?"_ He asked me, I stopped what I was doing and grabbed the phone in my hand.

"What type of secret?" I asked, "A _I'll-kill-you-if-you-tell-anyone_, or a _just-please-don't-tell-anyone_?"

"_Aren't they basically the same_ thing?" I smiled "_But it's more like the first one._"

"Wow, this must be some secret."

"_Yeah, but the point is, do you think you can trust someone you just met?_" he asked me, I leaned against the wall and stayed silent for a moment.

"I trusted you, didn't I?" I replied.

"_When was that_?"

"When I asked you to help me with my locker on my first day. I trusted you to know my locker code even though I didn't know you." I said sitting down in a chair.

"_Oh yeah.., 34-25 and 12 right?_"

"Right." I said smiling, I looked on the desk I was sitting in front of and saw my English homework, half of the problem's weren't done because I didn't understand them. "Hey did you finish the English homework for tomorrow?" I asked him. "I'm kinda stuck on a problem.".

"_THERE WAS ENGLISH HOMEWORK?!_" I heard Howard scream in the background.

"Am I on speaker?" I asked resting my head on my hand.

"_I THOUGHT YOU SAID THERE WASN'T ANYTHING?!" _Randy yelled at him_ "UGH, YOU'RE SUCH A SHOOB!"_

_"I'M THE SHOOB? YOU WERE THE ONE THAT NINJ-!" _and then the line cut.

"Hello?" I asked, but they had hung up. I hung up and started my homework again.

* * *

Randy's Pov

"I'M THE SHOOB? YOU WERE THE ONE THAT NINJ-!" I quickly hung up on Carter before Howard finished the sentence. "Oops.."

"Are you crazy?! What if she heard that?" I asked pointing at the phone.

"If she did she would have called back by now, right?" he asked me.

"I don't know." I said angrily. I lied down on the ground and stared at the ceiling. "Well, even Carter think's we should trust her.". I hit my forehead with my hand. "Look's like I should tell her."

"It still doesn't feel right." Howard said. I sat straight up.

"What about this." I said scratching my chin. "We both make a deal, if she doesn't say who I am, I won't say who she is and BAM!" I clapped my hands together, "Obligatory trust." I said. Howard played with his fingers for a moment.

"Ok, but from that point we can't go back!" he said and we did our signature handshake. "So I think we should get started on that homework...". We both stared at each other, and then we broke out laughing.

"HA HA! I actually thought you were serious there for a sec!" I said wiping a tear from my eye.

* * *

**The next day... at school...in lunch...**

Carter's Pov

I sat down next to Randy and passed my chocolate pudding cup to Howard, He stared at it like it was the last chocolate thing on earth and then he gobbled it up.

"What happened yesterday?" I asked them. They stared at each other for a while and Randy spoke up.

"We rented a movie called..Um Ninja Fighters 4... and Um Howard blamed me for renting it instead of... Um."

"Doing the homework?"

"Yeah, you sa- you got it." he said stuttering every word.

"Something tell's me that you're lying," I said pointing my fork to both of them. "But I'm to hungry to figure out why..." I said taking another slice of my shepherds pie.

"Hey Carter, Your phone is blinking." Howard said to me pointing at my backpack. I looked at it and it wasn't my phone, It was the Nomicon glowing white. I quickly hid it more in my backpack and got up.

"I'm just gonna go do something in the restroom..." I ran towards the restroom before they could asked me anything and I got into the last stall on the left. I opened up the Nomicon and it pulled me in."Ah!". I was floating in mid air and the Tengu was flying around me. "Nomi, Could you speed this up? I'm kinda in the middle of eating my lunch." I said and the Tengu landed on some invisible floor, and the first Ninja appeared in front of him, they stood still and bowed down to each other. "Yes, the first Ninja and the Tengu were ally's, you told me that two day's ago.", Then the Ninja took off his mask and the Tengu turned into the stone the nomicon told me it was locked in and the first ninja picked up the stone and took it with him, then word's appeared on top of them. "Friendship can be strong enough to last generation's.", I put my hand on my chin and worked this out. "So what you're trying to say, that since I'm the Tengu and That the present Ninja is basically the first Ninja, We should trust each other? Aren't we already friends?" I said, the nomicon made a sound twice, suddenly I stopped floating and started falling, "Ah!".

I was pushed back into reality, I opened my eyes and saw that I was on the floor with my mouth open.

"Aw NO! AWW SHNASTY!" I ran up to the sink and washed my face twelve times. "UGh I can still taste it." I walked out and I gagged. A girl far away from me screamed.

"A monster!" Everybody jumped out of their seats and ran out of the cafeteria. I ran back in the restroom and took out my mask.

"Look's like it's Tengu time!" I shoved my mask on and threw a smoke bomb out the door. I looked at the monster, it looked kinda like Teresa Fowler, or is it her?

"SMOKE BOMB!". I turned around and saw the Ninja. "Hey there T.W."

"Hey! Long time no see huh?", We both jumped to different sides of the cafeteria to dodge the table the monster threw at us. "Ok, one question." I asked and I took out a staff from my suit. "Is this Teresa?"

"Yeah, look's like she got stank'd." he said and flipped over to me and took out two sai's.

"Stank'd?"

"Yeah, you don't know what that is?" He said to me and ran up to monster Teresa. "Don't you have a Nomicon?"

"Yeah but I rarely use it!" I said jumping into the air to knock the twirling sticks of her hands. "How do we turn her back?!" I asked him.

"You have to destroy the thing she hold's most dear!" He said blocking himself from Teresa. I looked at the twirling stick's and arrows from the Nomicon appeared, I ran over to them and flipped in the air to avoid the attack's Teresa was giving me, I almost had them in my hand and Teresa swung her arm and threw me across the cafeteria. "T.W.!". I hit the wall with my upper back.

"Arg!" I yelled in pain. I slid down the wall to the floor, but I quickly moved to dodge Teresa's punch. The Ninja Behind her sliced the twirling sticks and Teresa turned back to normal. I turned my head and looked at my back, it looked swollen, "That's gonna hurt in the morning.." I said stretching my back, but that was a horrible mistake. "Arg! More like it's gonna hurt now." I said loudly, and the Ninja ran over to me.

"Are you ok?" He said helping me up.

"Just peachy..." I said rubbing my shoulder's. I looked over at Teresa and she was on the ground rubbing her eye's. "Why does that happen?" I asked the Ninja.

"It's a LONG story, like and 800 year old story." he said leaning over to me and widening his eye's. I folded my arm's and smiled behind my mask. "So you should ask the nomicon about that." he said standing up straight.

"Ok." I said giggling slightly.

"I have something to tell you." he said pointing to me. Then a whole bunch of student's came back and cheered at us. "But maybe not here." he said looking at them.

"Ok, then meet me on the school roof top at 7:00 tonight." I suggested.

"Sound's bruce!" he said. I took out a smoke bomb and dropped it on the ground. I jumped out silently and hung from the ceiling.

"Mmm... Vanilla.." said the ninja and then he cocked and eyebrow. "Why can she get good smelling bomb's and I get the farts?!" he yelled. I covered my mouth with my hand to hold in my laugh. He took out a smoke bomb and left the cafeteria.

* * *

**End of chapter 6! Yeah, it was short. But only because if I didn't cut it here I would have to cut it somewhere else and I didn't want to make this a SUPER LONG chapter, the next chapter is near... I can feel it... REVIEW!**

**-TENGU**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello there! Have you read the other chapters? Are you ready for secrets to be told? ARE YOU!? Na just messing with ya, but there is secret revealing :D. You guy's know the drill! CHAPTER 7!**

* * *

Randy's Pov

The school bell rang for the end of the day and I walked with Howard outside.

"So the thing is set, and you can't back out." Howard said walking beside me.

"I don't know if I should do this" I said worried.

"Just say the deal and if she doesn't take the offer just ninja back home." He said looking forward. I looked at the floor and thought about lunch, then I remembered that haven't seen Carter since then.

"Have you seen Carter?" I asked him.

"Not since the cafeteria fight." we both stopped our track's and looked at each other. "You think something happened to her?". I shrugged.

"Maybe we should go check if she's ok." I said slowly.

"Yeah, I don't know where her house is." he said.

"I know where it is." I said.

"You do?" he narrowed his eye's at me and leaned on my. "How do you know?". He sound like he was interrogating me. I pushed him off me.

"SHE told ME." I said loudly. I folded my arms and he kept staring at me.

"Sure she did..." he said. I rolled my eye's and walked in the direction of her house.

**_About 10 minutes later..._**

"This should be it." I said glancing at the door number, 25th of Freen road. The door was a lot bigger than the other door's in the neighborhood. I rang the door bell and stood back. A man with brown hair and grey eye's answered the door.

"Hello." he said.

"Um, Hi, I'm Randy and this is Howard," I pointed to Howard and he waved. "Does Carter Haimish live here?" I asked him.

"Yes that would be my daughter." he said.

"Good 'cause we haven't seen her in school and we just wanted to know if she was ok." I explained. He looked at me and scratched his chin.

"Well , if you want to see here now she's not here now."

"Oh, Ok, do you know where she is? To you know, ask her if she's ok?" I asked.

"She should be at Walt's Pharmacy, she goes there to help and finish school thing's." he said smiling. I pushed Howard down the step's.

"Thank you Mr. Haimish, we'll tell here to call you to let you know she is ok." I said walking away slowly.

"Please, call me Charlie." he said.

"Ok, _Charlie_." I said awkwardly. "Have a good evening!" I waved and walked away with Howard.

* * *

Carter's Pov

I was in the pharmacy counting the money in the cash register.

"_112, 113,_ 114." I counted silently, I called Mr. Walter to come and pick me up from school because my back started hurting again and I didn't want my Dad to worry about me, Mr. Walter did pick me up but he wanted and explanation, I only said that I fell and hit my back on a wall, but by the look on his face I could tell he didn't believe me. But he didn't say anything. The pharmacy was quickly turning into my second home, I was there all the time, helping Mr. Walter of course.

I put the money back in the register and went to the storage, I had changed into a tank top that show's most of my back and into baggy red pants, I put my hair up in a ponytail to get my hair out of my face to be more comfortable. I took out my folder from my backpack and put on my Headphones to listen to music while I finished homework. About 20 minutes later I felt a tap on my shoulder. I took off my headphones and turned around.

"Your friend's are looking for you." Mr. Walter said.

"Friend's?" I got up and walked to the door and saw Randy and Howard here. "Hey guy's! How did you know I was here?" I said surprised.

"Hey! You're okay!" said Howard.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked walking over to them

"Well, you weren't at school." he said.

"Yes I was, I ate lunch with you guy's." I said.

"Yeah, we didn't see you after that." Randy said, I raised my eyebrow, I couldn't figure out an excuse.

"Um, I asked Mr. Walter here to come and pick me 'cause, I um wasn't feeling well." I said rubbing my neck, I accidentally touched the bruise on my back, I pulled my arm back and winced. Randy looked at me and started walking to my back, I backed away and hit the counter. Randy pulled my arm and turned me around, He and Howard gasped when they saw my bruise, it was half the size of my hand. Randy freed my arm and he touched my back with his fingertip. I quickly turned around and smiled painfully at them. "I'm fine! Really don't worry about it." I said. Randy folded his arm's and raised and eyebrow.

"How did you get that bruise?" he asked me.

"She wouldn't tell me son! So don't expect an answer." I heard Mr. Walter say coming out of the office. I rolled my eyes and folded my arms as well, I rubbed my shoulder's for warmth, it was getting colder in the Pharmacy 'cause the heater is broken.

"Well?" asked Howard narrowing his eyes at me. Randy noticed that I was cold and he took off his jacket and gently put it over my shoulder's.

"Thank's, I was pushed by a table that the monster in the cafeteria threw." I said trying to sound convincing. "I slipped and hit the table with my back, end of story." I said quickly. I looked at the wall clock and it said 5:53. "Shoot, is it that time already?!" I said still looking at the clock.

"Why?" Randy asked me. I looked at him and pointed my finger at him.

"Good... Question..." I said trying to think of something to say. "I have movie night with my Dad in and hour and I still don't have the movie.." I said as I bit my lip. Howard widened his eyes and stared at me. "What?"

"Nothing." he said with his eyes still wide. "So you have movie night's with your Dad at 7:00?" He asked me.

"Yes...?" I said walking to get my backpack. I took Randy's jacket off me and put on mine. "Well I have to go now to get everything ready I guess..." I said creeping my way to the door. "Bye Mr. Walter! I'll be back tomorrow." I yelled and ran out of the Pharmacy.

When I got home I shut the door to my room and turned on the shower, I took about 9 minutes and then I dried myself and looked at the time.

"6:30?!". I put on my regular clothes and dried my hair fast. I ran out of the Bathroom, grabbed my backpack with the mask and Nomicon and left the room. I ran up the stairs, through the kitchen and living room. Just when I thought I could leave, my Dad appeared behind me.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said. I stopped in front of the door and looked at the clock in the living room. It said 6:47. Aw this is just shoob-tastic.

"I have a thing to pick up." I said squinting my eyes.

"What thing?"

"A... book...?" I said slowly as I thought out the answer.

"From who?" He asked me. I said the first name that came to my mind.

"Randy.". What have I done? He's never gonna let me leave now. He looked at me for some time. I glanced at the clock again, 6:56?!, it hasn't been that long! Has it?

"Do you like that boy Randy?" He asked me. I widened my eyes, he smiled at me when he saw me blushing.

"What?! No! Stop doing that!" I quickly opened the door. "Don't. Even. Think it.", I closed the door and sighed. What was I thinking? Saying Randy instead of someone else, why was his name that popped into my head first? I leaned at the door and sighed again. I didn't mean to say Randy, now Dad is never gonna leave me alone with this. "What am I gonna do?" I asked myself, I slammed my head on the door. "Ah!" I fell backward's on the floor, I looked up and saw my dad, he must have opened the door 'cause I slammed it.

"I thought it was your friend again." he said smiling. I got up and brushed of dirt on my pant's.

"Friend?" I asked walking out the door.

"That so called Randy came looking for you.". I stared at him in disbelief.

"Randy was here?" I asked smiling.

"And Howard, I think that's what his name was." he said closing the door. They were both here? Why? Do they care about me?

"Aww..." I said out loud, I remembered what I was actually doing. I ran toward's the school.

**_At the school roof top..._**

I was finally at Norrsville, I was out of breath and I was sweating from running. I took out my phone, 7:12. Shoot! Was he still gonna be here? I took out my mask and put it on. I hopped on the roof of the school and looked around.

"Hello?! Ninja?!" I yelled, No answer. "Shoob-tastic!" I yelled again. I kicked imaginary dirt and looked over the edge of the roof.

"I thought you'ed be a no-show.". I quickly turned around and saw the Ninja sitting on a higher level of roof, cleaning a ninja ring with his scarf.

"Hi!" I said happily.

"Hey... what took you so long?" he asked me. I walked over to him and played with my scarf.

"I had a hard time getting away, to get here." I said smiling. He jumped off from were he was sitting and stood in front of me.

"So, umm." he said like he forgot what he was gonna say.

"The thing you wanted to tell me?" I said reminding him.

"Oh yeah! Okay, I want to make a deal with you." he said pacing around. "I think it would be easier if we helped each other as ninjas..."

"But we already do that." I said raising my shoulder's.

"And as teenager's." he said finishing his other sentence. I relaxed my shoulders and looked at him.

"Reveal our identity's?" I paused for a moment. "To each other.", then I remembered in the Nomicon that the ninja took off his mask and the tengu turned into the stone.

"You don't have to take the deal! It's just a suggestion of the Nomicon." He said rubbing his neck, "And don't worry, I won't tell anyone who you are.", I looked at him in the eye in surprise.

"You really have no idea who I am, Do you?" I said giggling, he cocked and eyebrow. I thought he would of figured it out by now! I rolled my eyes and took off my mask. I tossed my hair to the right side of my head and looked back at him. His eye were completely open and you could tell that his jaw went to the other side of town.

"CARTER?!" he yelled in surprise, I rolled my eyes again and put my hand's on my hips.

"You really didn't know it was me?" I asked, he shook his head. The mask does a good job of hiding your identity. After all it did change my hair and eye color.

"Well this make's this easier for me." he said, He reached for his mask and took it off. I literally couldn't believe who was under the mask.

"RANDY?!" I stared at him for a moment. "YOU'RE THE NINJA?" I asked him, I still don't believe it. "ALL THE TIME? ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"Why are you so surprised?!" he asked me and took a step closer to me.

"I don't know!" I stepped forward too, "But it does make a lot of sense.",

"And for you too! You hurt your hand and back, and so did T.W.", he took a step forward again.

"And you said you needed to use the bathroom when that monster attacked.", I again took two steps forward.

"Howard didn't see you when I- or we were fighting that robot owl." He stepped closer again.

"And I said that you looked familiar but I didn't know from where.", again, I took another step closer.

"And you kissed my cheek."

"Yeah, I did" I said quicker than I thought. I realized where I was standing, I was right in front of Randy's face, our nose's were only a centimeter apart. I could tell Randy had also realized because he was as red as a tomato. I couldn't help but grin. Something felt like it was pulling me closer, but before anything happened I backed away, and so did he. there was an awkward silence between us for a minute until Randy spoke up.

"I think we should get going..." he said pointing in the direction of his house. I couldn't stop smiling, seriously, something is wrong with my face. I nodded and we both left in the direction of his house.

* * *

**AWWWWW. does anyone else think thats cute? no? just me? I'm putting this chapter on the same day because I wanted to update, and I thought I should, I'm running out of chapter's, so don't complain if the next one ins't out until next month! (But really, if I don't stop updating I won't be able to do and christmas and halloween special :/) But don't worry! this is gonna have like... 44 chapters or some number close to that... To many? well anyways REVIEW!**

**-TENGU**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! did I make you wait? when was the last time I updated? Well without further delay, HERE IS CHAPTER 8!**

**Disclaimer: Randy and Howard don't belong to me! only Carter is mine. :) **

* * *

Carter's Pov

I'm inside the Nomicon for training, Randy said that it gives really good advice but it's all like a riddle and that you have to figure it out. I was running across what looked like a jungle cliff side, I slowed down to look at a waterfall in the distance, I picked up speed and stopped when I was at the bottom of it. I looked at the top, it was really tall, to tall to climb, I walked around to see if there was another way, none, I went back to where I was before and looked at the top again.

"It's too far up Nomicon, and there is no other way around." I said, then a person in a black suit showed up next to me and started climbing. "Hey!" I yelled at him. "This is my waterfall!" I yelled again. I jumped on top of a rock and started to climb as well, the higher I got the man got faster, I climbed faster as well and almost fell in the progress. I stopped for a second to regain my balance and I didn't DARE to look down, So instead I looked up, I was almost at the top. The man from before was also slipping, he lifted his foot up and stepped on a wet rock, he fell a couple of feet below me, I started climbing again but faster. When I got to the top, I stood up and looked over the edge.

"I win! I'm the queen of this mountain!" I yelled down to the man, but he wasn't there anymore. "Huh?", Word's appeared where I was looking down. "A challenge can be more encouraging than an option." I read out loud. "Oh, you challenged my so would go up the waterfall. Nice trick, I'm gonna use that some time.", "Ah!" The edge where I was standing on broke and I fell to the water. I woke back up on the couch in my room, I threw the Nomicon to the couch and laid down. It was a Saturday, so no school, and yesterday I found out that Randy is the ninja. It's weird knowing he's the Ninja, and it's even weirder that Howard knew about it, and last night could not have been more embarrassing.

_**Last**** night...**_

"Does Howard know your secret?" I asked Randy walking up the stair's to his room.

"Yeah, I told him the first day, and it was getting pretty annoying that he didn't know." he stopped at the door of his room and opened it, Howard was inside playing Gravepuncher as always. He turned around and paused the game.

"What took you so long, Cunningham?", I raised and eyebrow at him and he glared at me. "So, I see you brought your Ninja friend with you." he said. I widened my eyes and Randy stared at me the same way.

"How did you...?"

"Oh please, you get hurt, she is hurt, you're not here and she is here." he stood up in front of me. "You move here, she appears."

"Huh, you're full of surprises aren't you?" I said.

"You have no idea! I risked both of our lives because I thought he couldn't climb a rope. And guess what, HE CAN." Randy said.

"You can climb a rope?!" I asked Howard surprised.

"Of course I can, why don't you think I can?"

"You have tiny hand's, OK!" I admitted. He sighed and un paused the game he was playing. "Well, now you have another reason to date." he said in a low voice. I blushed more than I should have and I looked at Randy, he was blushing also and staring at Howard angrily, it looked like he was grinding his teeth. I nudged him in his arm and he looked at me, I took out my mask and made him a signal to do the same thing. He understood perfectly at what I wanted to do, he smirked at me and took out his mask as well. We put them on and stared at Howard, who was still playing his game.

"You know Howard..." Randy said and Howard turned around and saw us with our suits on.

"You should never mess with two ninjas." I said smirking at Randy. We both cracked our knuckles and Howard's pupils became smaller, I did a small chuckle and Randy and I jumped at Howard to attack, Howard screamed like a little girl and covered his face with his hand's. Randy and I stopped when our fist's were about to hit his face. Howard peeked over his hands, once he saw us, Randy and I glanced at each other, and then we broke out laughing.

"Your face! ha ha! That was the brucest scream!" I said trying to breath in air.

"You sound like a little girl when you're scared!" Randy said falling to the ground.

"I wasn't scared!" he yelled and pouted.

_**Back to the**_** present...**

"Carter!" my Dad called. I got up and went to see what he wanted, he was at the front door with a small suitcase next to him.

"Yeah?" I asked him eyeing the suitcase.

"I'm leaving now to the conference meeting." he said adjusting his tie.

"The one in Chicago?" I asked him. He walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, so you have the house to yourself this weekend. There's everything you like in the fridge and there's money in my safety box in the office." , He kissed my forehead and headed for the door again. "Why don't you invite your friends over while I'm gone?"

"I don't know, I haven't had anyone over since the student robbery." I said shrugging my shoulders. "But, we'll see.", I waved at him and he left. I turned around to look at the empty house. What am I gonna do now? I'm not tired or bored, I could get that book that I need to read for school. I walked towards my Dad's office and turned on his PC, I searched for the library website of Norrsville and reserved the book. "Ok, that's done." I spun around in the chair and looked at the door. "What can I do now?" I asked myself. I fell deeper into the chair and I started to spin around, I kept going until the only idea I could think of popped in my head, I stopped spinning the chair . "Movie night." I said putting my finger on my chin. Why not have a movie night? It's not like Randy and Howard are gonna steal anything like last time I had a get-together, right?

I got up out of the chair, I went into my room and changed into my casual clothes and left the house. I can go to the pharmacy because it's closed on the weekend's. Still don't know why, But I guess that's out of the picture. I stopped my tracks and looked at the time on my phone, 11:30, Randy and Howard should be awake by now... maybe. I walked in the direction of Randy's house first since it was closer. I knocked on the door and Mrs. Cunningham answered me.

"Hello Carter! Are you looking for Randy sweetie?" she asked me nicely

"Yeah, is he here?"

"He's still sleeping in his room." she said looking up the stair's. "Could you wake him up for me?"

"My pleasure!" I said grinning. She smiled and opened the door more to let me in. This is SO bruce! How should I wake him up? Zombie face? Or use that mask he has hanging from his wall? I ran up the stair's ever so quietly to not wake him up before my big entrance, I peeked in and he really was sleeping. I quietly stepped inside and closed the door, I got a chair and set it in front of his bunk bed. I climbed up on the chair and slowly raised my head to see if he was facing this way, He was, and the cutest thing happened! He had moved his hand to the side and he hugged the Nomicon he had next to him.

"Aw..." I whispered. I took out my phone and not even looking at it I took a picture. My phone made a snapshot noise and Randy flinched making his arm fall off the bunk bed. I took a pencil from his desk and started poking his nose with it.

"_Randy_..." I sang softly and poked him in the nose again.

"Hmm..."

"_Randy_... wake up..." I poked him in his cheek this time. He groaned again and swatted the pencil out of his face. I threw the pencil behind me. "RANDY!"

"WHAT?! WHO?! WHERE?!" he screamed sitting up and hugging his pillow. He looked at me wide eyed and relaxed. "Carter? What the juice are you doing here?" he asked me while he rubbed his eyes. I giggled and jumped off the chair I was standing on.

"Well for starters, I came here to see if you wanted to come over tonight, and then your Mom asked me to wake you up." I said.

"And of course you took the offer." he said tiredly.

"Of course I did." I said twirling around to look at him. "Well, I'll let you get dressed, and I'll see you down stair's." I said and left to go down stair's. I walked into the kitchen and saw Mrs. Cunningham.

"Did you wake him up?" she asked me.

"Yeah, and maybe I traumatized him." I said putting my hand's in my pocket. "Could you tell him to come to my house tonight for a movie night.?" I asked her.

"Sure darling!"

"Great! Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna go see if Howard need's a heart attack." I said walking out the house, once I was outside I ran toward's Howard's to see if he was awake too.

* * *

_**That night...**_

Randy's Pov

I walked up the steps and rang the door bell. I took a couple of steps back and waited.

"Cunningham?". I turned around and saw Howard behind me. He looked angry and cranky, guess that Carter woke him up too.

"Hey Howard, So how did Carter wake you up?" I asked him as he walked up to me.

"She tied one of Heidi's doll's to a string and hung it over my head until I woke up." He said.

"Ooh... and how did you take that?"

"I peed my pant's." he said, and just then Carter opened the door.

"Hey! You guy's made it!" she said.

"Why wouldn't we, after you gave us both heart attack's." I said sarcastically.

"You're not mad at me because of that, are you?" she said letting us in.

"Nah, I'm just messing with- WHOA.". I got interrupted by the inside of the house, It was huge! Not to mention that there was a smell of vanilla and popcorn. "Mmm... vanilla AND popcorn.". She closed the door behind me and walked forward.

"Is your Dad rich or somethin'?" Howard asked her.

"Kinda, well, a little. Not much."

"What does your dad do anyway?" I asked following her.

"He's..um... a game maker. You know, the people who make game's and put them in arcade's." she said, but she sounded kinda sad telling us this.

"Are you honkin' kidding me?! Why didn't you tell us this?" Howard said.

"Because in never came up."She said kinda annoyed. "Now, sweet or salty?" she asked holding two bowls in her hands.

"I call sweet!" Howard said, he snatched the bowl out of her and headed to the living room where we were apparently gonna watch the movie. Carter gave me the other bowl and sat down on the couch. I sat down next to her and Howard sat on a bean bag chair in front of the TV.

"What are we watching? A zombie or a alien apocalypse?" I asked her making fake gun's with my finger's.

"Even better!". She pressed the play button on the remote and the movie started.

We were half way through the movie, and to be honest, I can't wait for it to be over. The movie we were watching is 'The Conjuring' (**AN: if you are under the ages of 13... DON'T. SEARCH. UP. THE MOVIE... unless you have seen it and thought it was cheese.**) and it has more jump scares than the whoppee world haunted house. There was popcorn all over the floor, when a new scare came, Howard throw's the bowl and leave's a whole bunch of popcorn on the floor. Carter also got scared, but not as much as us. When something unexpected happen's, she would grab my arm and hug it, or hide behind me when she didn't want to see something, not that I'm complaining. I reached for some more popcorn and realized there was no more.

"Howard, pass me some more popcorn.". He didn't reply. "Howard?", I stretched and saw Howard asleep on the beanbag chair, And he finished all the popcorn too.

"What? Is he asleep?" Carter asked me.

"Seem's like it. You have a permanent marker around here somewhere?" I asked her, she giggled and took one out of her pocket.

"I always have one." she said smirking. I smiled, I took the marker and went toward's Howard. She followed me and we both knelt down to his face, I uncapped the marker and drew a mustache on his face, and then a couple of fake pimple's. I handed the marker over to Carter and she wrote on his forehead '_WEINERMAN_' in bold. Maybe, since Howard is asleep, maybe talking to Carter might be easier.

"Hey, Carter." I whispered.

"Yeeaah..." she whispered drawing lightning bolt's on Howard's face.

"You know, earlier when, we came in... Why did you get annoyed when we asked you about your Dad?" I asked her, she stopped drawing and folded her leg's.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" she asked me hugging her knee's. I nodded and sat down in front of her. "In my other school, everybody know's my dad. They all play his game's and they all ask me '_what's gonna be the new game_' or '_when is he gonna make another one_'." she said mimicking other voices.

"And I guess that got pretty annoying." I said trying to make her smile. She did crack a small smile, but it only lasted a couple of second's.

"It get's worse." she got up and went to the kitchen, I followed behind her. She went up to the fridge and took out a bottle of water. I sat down on the chair behind the counter. "The only way people would talk to me, was because of my Dad. Every time I tried to change the subject..." she opened her mouth but said nothing.

"That didn't work." I said slowly, she sighed and put the bottle back in the fridge.

"And it get even worse." she said. How could that get worse? "It was in, 7th grade, that there was a dance, like those spring dances." she went back into the living room and sat down on the couch again, I sat down right next to her. "And there was this new kid that everybody liked because he was cute or something."

"Or something? What? You didn't think he was cute?" I asked her, she smiled again and this time it lasted longer than the other.

"No! It's not that! it's just, I really didn't care." she said laughing. "Well, anyway, all I know of him is that he like football. And that he was gonna start on the team." She leaned back and played with her hand's. " And then one day, maybe a week from the dance. He asked me to go with him, and I said yes because I thought he actually wanted to go with me, but he didn't." she said sadly.

"He didn't? What does that mean?" I asked, she yawned and stretched her leg's.

"It mean's that he only used me too get into the stupid football team." She said annoyed. "Turn's out that when he took be back home, and walked me to my door step, his friend's came out of the bushes and covered me in grape juice. One of the guy's behind him said "_Now you're officially part of the team._", I asked him what was going on and another one of his friend's said that this was and initiation. And that he had to date a shoob and then dump her with grape juice when he left her at her door.". Her eyes had gotten teary and she was breathing heavily.

"What a shoob... I-I didn't mean to make you remember this." I said wrapping an arm around her shoulders and holding her hand with the other.

"Don't worry about it!" she said wiping her eye's, then she hugged me and yawned again. "I'm just glad I could..." she yawned again. "Talk to someone... about it..." she said tiredly. A few minutes passed and we were still hugging.

"Carter?", I looked at her face and saw that she fell asleep. I smiled and drifted to sleep too.

* * *

**GOSH THAT TOOK A WHILE, this took longer than expected. I didn't know how to put it all together! and I've been busy with school... kinda...**

**Did you see what I did with Carter and Randy? huh? huh? it was pretty sad writing her back story, but there's more of that.. MUAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHH *cough cough*, MAN I'm dying on the inside...JK! REVIEW! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again my ninja fans! Did you guy's hear that there's gonna be a season 2?! If you did you're probably thinking 'wow you're so late' or 'they said that 2 years ago...'. Well I just found out! don't believe me? go to wikipedia and search it up! (Not that I don't think you believe me)**

**CHAPTER 9! Disclaimer: RC9GN belongs to Disney XD...**

* * *

_**School day: Monday...**_

Carter's Pov

I opened my locker and took out my Science book. I also took out a book from the library I had to return to get the one I reserved for the English exam, I had to stop by to get it today. I closed my locker and saw Randy and Howard walking up to me, Randy looked kinda angry at Howard, he probably ate his tater tots again.

"What happened this time?" I asked him.

"He ate my tater tots!" he yelled. I totally guessed it.

"Why did you eat his tater tots?" I asked Howard putting my hand on my hip.

"I don't know what you're talking about. All we know is that they were on his tray, and when he came back from the bathroom they weren't."

"Then what's that on your cheek?" I asked him. He looked and there was a piece of tater tot stuck on his cheek. He wiped his face with his hand.

"Nothing." he said, Randy punched him in the arm and then he folded his arm's. Howard took his phone out and shook it in front of his face.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. Randy pushed him to the other side of the hall.

"Nothing! Don't worry about it! He's just goofing off." he said nervously.

"Ok, that's your nervous voice and I know when you lie." I said pointing to him. "What does he have on the phone?"

"You didn't tell her? I thought you knew." Howard said walking back to us.

"Knew what?" I looked at Randy and he just looked at the ceiling. "Randy..." I said angrily. He glanced at me and sighed.

"Remember yesterday... when we woke up and that thing happened?" He asked me.

"That thing?"

"Yeah that thing." he said rubbing his neck. The 'thing' is that Yesterday after the movie finished all of us fell asleep, and when I woke up Howard was laughing on the floor, I didn't know why. So when I tried to get up, I couldn't. I turned my head and saw Randy hugging me and his head was on my shoulder... really AWKWARD.

"What about that thing?" I asked him sorta blushing.

"Before we woke up..." he paused and shoved Howard in front of him. "Howard took a picture."

"YOU DID WHAT?!". Howard covered his face and Randy pushed him forward. "DELETE IT!"

"Why should I?!" he yelled, by the look on his face he instantly regretted what he said. I put my hand in a fist and got ready to punch him, "OK, OK! I'll delete it!" he yelled before I hit him. He took out his phone and deleted the picture, I hit his arm and he yelped.

"That was for taking the picture." I said, I walked up to Randy and hit his arm too.

"Why the juice did you hit me?!" he asked

"For not telling me!" I said, he rubbed his arm and smiled, I smiled back at him. Then P-slim's made an anouncment.

"Attention student's of Norrsville! Mrs. Driscoll is sick from the mucus experiment last friday." He said through the speaker. Everybody either gagged or groaned when he mentioned the mucus experiment. That day was the sh'nastiest friday ever! Just like P-slim's said, we did an experiment with mucus, and it went REALLY wrong. Bucky accidentally put to much of the mixture they gave us to the mucus, and it exploded everywhere! It was worse because they didn't tell us where the mucus came from. "Yeah, so everybody with Science today and the rest of the week has free period!" He continued. Everybody cheered and Randy and Howard did the Slap (their signature handshake).

"So honking bruce! You think the cafeteria is still open?" Howard asked us. I shrugged and Randy did the same. "Whatev's, I'm gonna go back for more tater tots." And He ran back to the cafeteria, leaving me alone with Randy. I looked at him and he looked at me in return.

"So... Wanna come with me to the library?" I asked trying to break the silence.

"Sure, why not?" He said and we headed to the library. While we were walking there was an awkward silence, until Randy finally spoke up.

"So what do you wanna do in the library?" He asked me.

"I need to borrow a book obviously." I said, he laughed a bit and then nudged my arm,

"But what for?"

"To read!". He laughed and then I laughed with him. "But for real, it's not anything you would care about."

"Why? It you don't think it interest's me?" He asked me.

"I know it won't!"

"What is it? I bet it'll interest me." He said. As if! Randy doesn't even think of school... What if he didn't know it was for school?

"Ok." I said hatching a plan in my head. "It's a book the Nomicon suggested that I'd read, he said it could help in the future... in a test maybe." I said trying to sound convincing.

"Nomi said that? Why didn't he tell me?"

"Maybe because you're never interested in what he say's." I said while we walked through the doors of the library entrance. "Which you never are." I said, I walked up to the counter and asked for the English book, (not saying that it was an english book).

"Oh! That book? I accidentally put that back on the stand. But don't worry! Nobody has checked it out yet, so it should be still on the stand." said the librarian. I sighed and Randy stepped forward.

"What stand is it on?" Randy asked him.

"Literature section, 231t.". Randy nodded and head towards the literature section, I followed him because it's actually the first time I came into the library. He stopped in front of a stand and looked at the number's on the book's.

"229t, 230t, here it is." he took out a book from the stand. "231t. The Tale of Two Cities. The Nomicon told you to read this?"

"Yep! I don't know why, but just chapter 11 though." I said, I reached for the book but Randy grabbed my hand before I could grab it.

"Mind if I read it first?" He asked me.

"You? Reading? Oh sure! I bet you a bag of mcsquiddles that you can't finish chapter 11 for tomorrow!" I said.

"Challenge accepted!" He said, he freed my hand and checked out the book. My plan was working to perfection!

* * *

_**That night...**_

Still Carter's Pov

I just came back from the pharmacy, and BOY the delivery today sure was big. I went to my room, threw my backpack on the ground and flopped on my bed. I groaned when I felt my back crack. And then my phone rang. I took it out of my pocket and answered it not moving my position.

"Hello?" I muffled through the cover's of my bed.

"Hey... Were you sleeping?"

"Randy?" I got up and moved my hair from my face. "No, I was just on my bed." I said . "So, I bet you're not reading the book." I said smirking.

"Actually I just finished, that's why I called you." he said. He already finished? Wow, the Nomicon was right, a challenge IS more encouraging than an option.

"Really? Why don't I believe you?"

"Don't you trust me?" He asked, I can LITERALLY hear him smile.

"I can hear you smiling from here you shoob!" I yelled giggling. He laughed when I called him a shoob.

"And for calling me a shoob, I'm gonna bring up the bet prize." He said.

"Bring it up to what, Randy?" I asked sitting on my desk chair.

"I'll read the 12th chapter, AND the 11th chapter again if..." he paused for a moment.

"If what?" I asked him.

"Hold on I'm thinking!" He yelled. I waited for a couple of second's but he still wasn't answering me.

"Come on it can't be that hard to think of something. It's not like you're gonna say 'kiss me'." I answered not realizing what I said.

"Ok, fine. Thank's for the idea!"

"W-what idea?" I asked kinda scared.

"If I read the two chapter's YOU have to kiss me." He said, I swear all the blood in my body went to my face when he said what I had to do.

"PFF! You'd have to read the entire book to get me to kiss you!" I yelled to the phone still blushing.

"Done!" He said and the line went dead.

"Randy? Randy?!" I yelled, but he had hung up, I dropped my phone on the desk and slapped my forehead. He wasn't gonna read the entire book for tomorrow, is he? AND WHY WOULD HE EVEN WANT TO?! It's not like he want's to kiss me! Oh boy, DID HE? AND WHY IS THIS BOTHERING ME SO MUCH? Maybe my plan isn't going to smothly as I thought.

* * *

**_The next day..._**

Still Carter's Pov

The 'kiss' thing kept me up all night, I couldn't sleep not even a little, well, I did sleep a small amount. When I woke up I tried to convince myself that he didn't actually finish, until I got a text from Randy saying that he had finished and that he can prove it. The problem is, that I had to read it for today, becauze of the test. But luckily last night I was able to find the book on the internet and read the 11th chapter from there. So if he actually did read it, he would pass the test (which was my plan at first).

I got ready and headed for school without eating breakfast, I printed chapter 11 and read it on the way to school. When I got there I saw Randy and Howard standing by my locker, Randy looked like he had bags under his eyes, did he stay up last night reading? Why would he do that? He didn't really want to kiss me, or did he? All these questions started making me have a headace. I walked up to my locker and opened it.

"Hey, I read the entire book. But I don't understand why the nomicon told you to read this." Randy said giving me the book.

"That's because he didn't" I admitted.

"He didn't what now?" Howard said confused.

"I knew you would forget about the test today, and I knew you wouldn't turn down a bet so I challenged you to read the book for today's test. But the bet went a little to far." I said blushing. They both looked surprised at me.

"You're telling me that I just read a book because you wanted me to pass this test, why?" He asked me, and Howard just ate the chocolate bar I gave to him just now.

"Because the test is worth half of our grade and you're failing. Howard isn't... as much."

"Hey!" Howard said.

"You pass with the grade you have Howard!" I said laughing a bit. I looked at Randy again and he was still in the surprised face from before, then the bell rang for first period. "So... lets go see if you actually paid attention To the book." I said pushing him towards the classroom and Howard following behind me with chocolate stains on his face.

When we finished the test everybody had to leave the classroom and wait for their grades, I don't know why he doesn't just give them to us the next time we come to class. When I went outside I bit my nail's down to my skin, If Randy did pass this test, that's great! But it also meant that I had to kiss him. I'm not scared, I'm nervous. But I gotta admit, one part of me was excited. I don't know why! But I felt butterflies everytime I thought about it.

A couple of minutes later Randy came out, and seconds after Howard came out too. They both walked up too me and leaned against the wall.

"Randy told me about your little bet." Howard said narrowing his eyes.

"Randy!" I said hitting his chest.

"What the juice are you doing?" He said dodging my fists.

"Why did you tell him?!"

"Why wouldn't I?" He said, I stopped hitting him and folded my arms.

"Good point." I said and leaned against the wall. "I'm only kissing you if you get an A. Got that?" I said strictly.

"Crystal clear!". Why does he sound so confident?! Its annoying! And a little cute. But mostly annoying! Then came out and called us back in. We all sat down in our seats and he handed down our grade's. When I got mine the paper said B+, not too bad. I turned to look at Howard and he got a C+, Impressive for Howard! When I looked at Randy, he showed me his paper, and it said A-.

* * *

**_After school..._**

Randy's Pov (finally)

I was walking home with Carter, since we lived Near each other. I really didn't think that she was gonna stay with the bet. I'm sure she's smart enough to find a loophole.

"I told you an A! Not and A-." She said. See? Loophole, I knew she would find one.

"Why do you have to be so strict?" I asked her.

"I'm not strict! I'm just right!" She said pointing to herself. We got to her house and she stopped at the steps. "Looks like the bet is off." she turned around and went up the steps. "See ya tomorrow, Randy!"

"Yep, see ya." I said and turned around. Just as I was about to leave, I felt a hand on my shoulder, that hand turned me around, it was Carter. She grabbed my mchoodie and pulled me closer to her.

"We never said what I get if I win." She said. And with that, she kissed me, at first I was surprised, but then I relaxed and kissed her back. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her back. After what felt like an eternity, she quickly pulled away, ran up the steps and closed the door behind her. I stood there, still in shock, but I snapped out of it when I got a text. I took out my phone and opened the text.

"_I can still see you there! Go home Randy! -Carter :)_"

I looked all around me but there was no sign of Carter. Before it got more embarrassing, I left fast to my house... WAIT, DID I JUST KISS CARTER?!

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH! SO CUTE! Does this need a review? :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**HELLO MY PEOPLE! Looks like everybody liked the last chapter... ;D, and now we are at 25 reviews, 5 favs and 8 follows! OM NINJA! Seem's like just yesterday I posted the first chapter... *blows nose with tissue*. Now before we start this new chapter one quick question... DOES ANYONE HERE DRAW? you can? Wanna do me a favor? DRAW SOMETHING FOR ME! I wanna see what you guys can draw! **

**Chapter 10! :D**

* * *

Randy's Pov

The kiss with Carter happened about a week ago, and we get awkward around each other all the time. And Howard doesn't help at all, he keep's mentioning it to change the subject when we're just standing there, ignoring the temptation to murder him. I couldn't help but think that maybe I shouldn't have raised the bet prize, I mean, was it worth ruining our friendship? And I technically lost, and she kissed me! I was with Howard and the Game Hole, He was spending all my quarters.

"So close to beating your high score, Cunningham!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes and leaned against the machine.

"You said that last time, and you still lost!" I said. He growled at me and focused on the game. I received a text on my phone.

"You should get that, it's probably your kissy friend." He said pouting his lips. I shoved him to the side, making him lose his game. I took out my phone, and the text really was from Carter.

"_Hey! Could you help me with something at the pharmacy? -Carter ". _I turned my phone off and put it back in my bag.

"You owe me quarters!" Howard yelled at me. I took out a small bag of coins and threw them to him.

"Fine, I'm gonna go see Carter at the pharmacy." I headed for the door and then I felt a small object hit my back. I turned around and saw a quarter on the ground.

"You know I'm just messing with you right?" Howard said.

"I know, it might have been funny a week ago, but not anymore."

"Alright! I'll stop." He put his hands up in defeat. He went back to the game and I left for the pharmacy on the next block. When I got there I saw Mr. Walter behind the counter.

"Hello Randy!" He said happily.

"Hi, Carter texted me that she needed help with something."

"Ah, yes! She's in the storage, go on back!" He lifted a small counter that was also a door and let me pass to the storage.

"Carter?" I called. Then I heard a crash coming from the left. I ran over to see what happened and saw Carter standing in front of a box with creams scattered around it.

"Randy! You scared the juice out of me!" She said and took a deep breath. We both kneeled down to pick up the creams. I threw a couple in the box, I reached for another one and felt a hand, I looked up to Carter and she was blushing. She moved her hand away and picked up the box. I took the last cream from the floor and plopped it down to the box.

"So, Watcha need me for?" I asked her. She put the box on a stand and made a signal with her hand telling me to follow her. I cocked an eyebrow and followed, she walked to the back of the storage and opened a drawer.

"I don't really need your help, but look at this." she whispered. She took out a necklace with the same spiral symbol of the nomicon, only that it was black. Where did he get this?

"Whoa! No honking way!" I said taking the necklace in my palm and holding it closer to my face. Carter also came closer to look at it too.

"Where did you think he got it?" She asked whispering. I shrugged my shoulders and looked at her, she was still staring at the necklace. She noticed that I was staring at her so she turned to look at me. We were really close to each other... again. I leaned closer, and so did she. We were just about to kiss, until.

"PUT ALL THE MONEY IN THE BAG GRANDPA!" Yelled a man. We turned around and saw the shadow of a man holding a gun. Carter gasped loudly. The shadow of the man turned to look at the storage door. I hugged Carter from behind and covered her mouth with my hand, she grabbed my arms and grasped them tightly.

"Who else is here?!" The man yelled.

"No one, it's just me." said. The man didn't believe him since his shadow looked like it was walking up to the door. Carter's grip tightened, still covering her mouth, I moved behind one of the stands that were in the middle of the room. I took my hand off Carters mouth turned her around to face me, I put my finger to her lips telling her to be quiet. She nodded, I grabbed her hand and took out my ninja mask, she did the same. When the shadow of the man came close we switched to a different stand to hide behind. Still holding Carter's hand, I put on my mask and pushed her behind me. She put her mask on and nudged my arm. She pointed to herself and then to the door, I nodded and she left for the door. I took out a tripping ball and threw it to the opposite side of the room, away from the door.

"Huh?! Who's there?!" The man yelled.

"Me.". He turned to see me on top of a stand. He pointed his gun and me and fired. I dodged the bullets and kicked the gun out of his hand, the man stood there in shock. Before he could make a run for it, I punched him out cold. I ran out of the storage and looked for Carter. "T.W.?!"

"Over here!" She yelled, I ran towards the sound of her voice in the corner of the room. Instead of T.W., I saw Carter. She looked at me worried. " What happened? You're not hurt right?" She asked me lifting my arms to check if I had any injuries.

"I'm fine!" I said calming her down. "You're not wearing your mask!" I said whispering. She looked at me and smiled nervously.

"I know. I thought he would trust 'me' more than T.W.." She said, she helped him get up from the ground. "Promise me that you won't tell anyone?" She asked him.

"Who do you think I could tell that too?" he said, she giggled and I took off my mask. She gasped and stood in front of me to cover my face.

"What are you doing?!"

"If you can trust him, I can trust him." I said.

"I'm gonna call the cops to come and pick this guy up." said walking to his office. Carter smiled at him and looked back at me.

"Are you sure you wanted to do that?"

"There's no going back now." I said unsurely. "We should probably get that guy to the front." I said pointing to the unconscious body. She walked over to him and picked up his arm. I went and helped her. after trying to lift him up our hands slipped making him fall face first to the ground.

"Oops, sorry." Carter said pulling on his arm. "Are guys supposed to be this heavy?!" she said pulling him through the door. I grabbed his other arm and pulled his as well. after what seemed like and hour, we plopped him down against the counter.

"What if he wakes up before the cops get here?" I asked her. She swung her head around a couple of time and stopped when she was looking at the office door. She walked inside and came back with duck tape and a small thin metal stick. She handed me the duck tape and I cut off a piece for the mans mouth and then taped his arms and legs together. "Well, that's done... what's that?" I asked looking at the metal stick, she smiled and pointed it at me. "What does itZZZZ!". When I touched it with my palm I got electrocuted. Apparently it was a taser.

"Did that hurt?!" she asked me laughing. I clamped my hand in my stomach and bent down in pain. I know it's just my hand, but it was really strong!

"No! I just like being electrocuted!" I said sarcastically. She laughed and put her hand on my back.

"Does it hurt that much?"

"Why don't you give it a try then?" I asked her standing up straight. She shook her head. "Try it! It's not that bad!" I said reaching for the taser. She held it up in the air above her head.

"No!" She said. I grabbed her other free arm and pulled her down to reach the taser with my other hand. "No! Stop!" She said laughing.

"Just try it!"

"No! It looked like it hurt!"

"But it doesn't hurt!"

"Oh, So thats why you were bending over in pain?!" she said still holding the taser in the air. Then we heard sirens outside we both stopped and open the pharmacy door.

"Hello, is this where the robbery took place?" the police officer asked.

"Y-yes! right this way." Carter said stuttering and walking to the masked man. Three police officers stepped inside and unwrapped the duck tape off, cuffed him and walked him to the police car. I texted Howard to come quick if he wanted to see the police, he was here in less than a minute.

"What did I miss?!" he asked me out of breath.

"You ran here? YOU? Ran here?"

"Yeah! I wanted to see the cops!" he said staring at the police car. "So where is Carter?"

"Answering questions inside."

"Then why aren't you with her? I mean, shouldn't you be backing up her story?"

"That's the thing, the story is more of a ninja story. So she said she'll take care of it." I said walking back inside. Howard went to one of the cops to bother him is my guess, I went to see if Mr. Walter was ok. Where is he anyway? I checked the office, not in there. He wasn't with the cops either, I went to the storage and found him in the back of the room holding the spiral necklace Carter had found earlier. He turned around we he heard me.

"Ah, Randy." He said calmly. "Is everything okay out there?"

"Yeah, just fine. But you don't look to good, Mr. Walter." I said staring at the hand he was holding the necklace in. He was shaking, and a lot more than usual. He stood in front of me and handed the necklace to me.

"Here, I want you to have this." he said placing the necklace in my hand. "Since you are the ninja I think it belongs to you." he said. I turned the necklace in my hand.

"Where did you get this?" I asked him.

"Actually, I it was passed on to me, it has been in my family for 800 year's." he said sitting down.

"Isn't it best for your son to have it then?". He shook his head.

"I think it's better off with you, Randy." he said and left the storage. 800 year's? This necklace sure must be worth a fortune to be that old. I put it in my pocket and went to see if the cops were gone.

"Anyway's I think you should learn some stuff from Mr. Walter here." I heard Carter say.

"Why?" Howard asked.

"Well, you never know when you need a doctor. Or a guy with tiny hands that know how to bandage a wound." She said. I laughed and walked next to them. "Hey, where were you?"

"I was at-..." I got interrupted by Mr. Walter in the background, he put his finger to his face as if he told me to keep it a secret. "I- I went to see if the tripping ball I threw was still there." I said quickly. They both stared at me for a while.

"Ok... Wanna head back to the game hole?" Howard asked us.

"Sure." Carter and I said at the same time. I was last to go out the door, but before I left I saw Mr. Walter mouth 'l_et's keep this a secret_'. I simply nodded without questioning him and left following Carter and Howard. Why did Mr. Carter want to keep the necklace a secret? After all, it is _just_ a necklace... Right?

* * *

**Ooooooooooooooooooooo! Mysterious Mr. Walter... Wonder what he's doing with that necklace ,:) Well anyway, Is anyone gonna draw?! if you are, comment this ._./ to let me know, and I'll be waiting! and when you're done, PM me or, review me or, whatever... UNTIL NEXT TIME! REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again! Long time no read! this chapter might be a little cheesy..._. I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK, OKAY!? You guy's are lucky something came to my head. well, here is cheesy ****Chapter 11! :D**

* * *

_In Mcfist Industry's... (3 person view)_

"WHY IS YOUR ROBOT DESTROYED, VICEROY?!" Yelled Mcfist as he punched the television screen after seeing his new robot be destroyed by the two ninjas.

"Well, obviously that warrior and the ninja took care of it." said Viceroy. Behind him on the screen, the Sorcerer was watching them with a angry face.

"YOU HAVE FAILED ME ONCE AGAIN MCFIST!" He yelled. Viceroy plugged his ears and walked behind the desk Mcfist was sitting behind. "WHY HAVEN'T YOU BROUGHT ME THE NINJA YET?!"

"Well it's been real hard! After that other ninja showed up I've been doing double time!" Mcfist yelled pulling out another screen from the desk, pointing at a foto of the Tengu Warrior.

"OTHER NINJA?!" yelled the Sorcerer, focusing his eyes on the foto. "The Tengu Warrior... I thought I would be meeting you again..." He said bitterly.

"The who?" Mcfist asked.

"That other ninja is the Tengu Warrior! But I banished her to the land of shadows almost 800 years ago..."

"Then how did she get out?"

"The same way the Sorceress did I suppose. Something must have let them both in." He said. "She is VERY powerful with the ninja, but now that I see them working together again... She is also VERY vulnerable..." He said doing an evil laugh at the end, making Mcfist and Viceroy creeped out.

"So... He he... What do we do about that?" Mcfist asked nervously.

* * *

**Carter's Pov**

I cut off the robot head of making its eyes stop glowing red. I put away my sword and turned around to see the view. Randy- or the Ninja- and I were at a scrapyard fighting another robot of Mcfist that was lying down on a tall mountain of scraps.

"So why is Mcfist working with the Sorcerer anyway?" I asked Randy that appeared behind me.

"They made some kind of deal, I don't really know what's it's worth for." He said shrugging.

"Hey, also, how do you do the ninja air fist?!" I asked him.

"Oh, it's super easy!" He said getting into a attack position. "Just follow my lead. So first, separate the cloud's..." he said doing a motion with his hand's.

"Ok, separate the clouds..." I said doing the same motions as he did with his hand's.

"Gather the fallen wind..." He said changing his stance.

"Ok..." I said changing my stance as well.

"And then... Free the chicken.". What did he say?!

"FREE THE CHICKEN?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" I asked laughing. He laughed with me.

"I know right! I didn't get it either!" He said laughing. I hit his back still laughing making him fall off the scrap mountain and land on the ground facing up. I laughed even harder.

"You ok down there?!" I asked him, finally calming down. I looked at him some more and he didn't respond. "Ninja?" I asked again. He wasn't moving. "NINJA!".

I jumped of the scrap mountain and landed next to him. I shook his shoulder's to wake him up but it wasn't working. I leaned my ear against his chest, he was breathing. I looked up and heard the he mumbled something.

"What? I can't hear you." I said hovering over his face. He mumbled again, but I still didn't understand him. I leaned my ear over his mouth and waited for him to mumble again. "What?" I asked again. I heard him inhale air, but instead of talking, he burped in my ear. I jumped away and took off my mask rubbing my ear. "Ew! What the juice man! That was sh'nasty!" I said. He started laughing and got up.

"That was absolutely beautiful!" He said still laughing. He took off his mask and put it in his backpack.

"What? The burp or me?" I asked joking around.

"You!" He said looking at me. I blushed. "I mean the burp! I didn't mean to say you're beautiful. Not that I don't think you're beautiful-!". I kissed his cheek to make him stop talking.

"You should know when to stop talking." I said walking out of the scrapyard heading for school. I turned around and Randy was still standing there the same way he was a moment ago. "Hello?! You coming or what?!" I yelled at him. He shook his head and ran over to me.

"Sorry, thought I saw something." he said looking behind him while he walked.

"Like what?" I asked him interested. He shrugged and kept walking.

* * *

**Randy's Pov**

I was about to catch up with Carter, until out of the corner of my eye, I saw something shift behind some of the scrap's. I jerked my head around but nothing was there. Maybe I was just seeing thing's. I still had the necklace that Mr. Walter gave me about a week ago, and since them I felt like something was following me.

"Hello?! You coming or what?!" I heard Carter yell behind me. I shook my head and ran after her.

"Sorry, thought I saw something." I said looking behind me again, just to check if it actually wasn't there.

"Like what?" she asked me. I shrugged and kept walking in direction of the school. there was an awkward silence between us for sometime until Carter spoke up.

"So... Um I wanted to ask you something." She said. She looked shyer than usual.

"What?" I asked her.

"Later, at my house my dad asked me to see this new game he made. And I think it would be better if he had an opinion from you and Howard." She said finally. The school came into the view and we heard the bell ring. We both ran un the stair's and saw the hallway empty. That must have been the tardy bell! We quietly skipped to the science lab and opened the door. When Mrs. Driscoll wasn't looking, I skidded inside and told Carter to come in when she looked away again. After a while, I realized I didn't respond Carter earlier. I took out a piece of paper, wrote 'see ya after school' on it and passed it to Carter. She opened it and smiled at me and then nodded.

* * *

**Carter's Pov**

**After school at Carter's house...**

"Carter! The pizza's here!" My dad yelled from the kitchen. I was in the living room putting plates at the coffee table. I picked up the money that was on the counter next to the door, and received the pizza. I was about to close the door until I saw Howard and Randy walk past the pizza delivery man.

"Hey! Glad you guy's could make it." I said opening the door again.

"Why wouldn't we make it? You said there would be pizza." Howard said snatching the pizza out of my hand's and walking to the living room. I closed the door and sat down on the couch next to them and handed them the game controller's.

"Well hello again." my Dad said as he entered the living room.

"Hey Dad, you already know Randy and Howard, right?" I asked him eating a slice of pizza.

"Ah, yes. Good to see you too again." he said poshly. Now that I noticed, My dad has a small accent. Weird that I noticed it now.

"So, Want are we testing?" Howard asked.

"Robot Running Time: Zombie Attack." My dad said putting the demo in the game console. Randy and Howard stared at me surprised and made movement's with their hand's.

"What?" I asked them arching and eyebrow.

"Your Dad made Robot Running Time?!" They both yelled. I rolled my eye's.

"No, he only help's with the graphic's and sequel's. People ask him to help them and he does." I slouched on the couch.

"But of course, I have made my own game's." My Dad said sitting down on the arm of the couch.

After a couple of minutes, the game started. Randy and Howard punched the controller button's and sometime's they even tried to eat pizza while playing. Good thing we ordered two large pepperoni pizza's, 'cause the first one was done ten minutes later.

**_40 minutes later..._**

"So you're telling me, That your dad came up with the kicking graves cheat in grave puncher?!" Howard yelled eating another piece of pizza.

"Only because Carter inspired it! She was having a tantrum and I was on the phone, she went outside and started kicking the football we had and it hit a flower pot. And the idea came into my head." My dad said taking a sip from his cup. Randy and Howard laughed and I sat there with pink cheek's.

"Why were you 'having a tantrum'?" Randy asked me still laughing a bit.

"He had to leave again! And it bother's me a lot to be here alone because he has to go on a stupid business trip." I said throwing my arm's in the air. "And he ditches me when he has another game to make." I said folding my arm's.

"Speaking of new game's..." He said setting down his cup on the coffee table. Oh, boy. He's gonna leave again. "I new company has asked me to make a game." He said standing up.

"UGH! Where do you have to go now?" I asked him eating a piece of pizza.

"Oh, Come on Carter. I bet it's not that bad." Howard said.

"It's not! Because I won't leave." Dad said.

"See? It's not as bad!" Howard said chewing on a piece of pizza.

"Because the company is McFist Industries.". I choked on the pizza I was swallowing, the pizza Howard was eating drooled out of his mouth because of the shock, And Randy Was wide eyed staring at me. I face both of them and they stared back at me.

"Well, maybe it IS bad..." Howard mumbled.

* * *

**OK! So Carter's dad is working for the enemy... that's just GREAT! sometime's I hate myself... Well ANYWAY Happy spring break to everyone and you all know to REVIEW! :D TENGU OUT. PEACE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**My people! How is everyone enjoying their spring break?! well, this chapter shows more of how Randy's and Carter's relationship changes, or starts to anyway. it doesn't have much to do with the McFist plan, But if you want Randy and Carter together this is what you get! and don't worry! the next chapter will be PURE action, romance and more action! CHAPTER 12!**

* * *

Randy's Pov

Did he just say McFist Industries?! Is that a joke?! It was fine when Howard's dad got bought out from his company, but now Carter?! Is this for real? I looked at Carter, she was obviously choking on a piece of pizza, and Howard was drooling his pizza out of his mouth. Carter controlled her coughing and gulped down what she was chewing.

"Did you just say McFist Industries?" She asked her Dad terrified.

"Yes... And apparently you don't like the idea of that." He said staring at all of our reaction's.

"Is it official?!" Carter asked louder and stood up fast. "Did you already make the deal?" she asked calmer.

"No. They wanted to invite us to a special party, and I have to announce if I'm interested in participating." He explained.

"No! You shouldn't work with them, it's to dangerous!" I blurted out. I covered my mouth and Carter and Howard stared at me shocked at what I just said.

"Dangerous?" He asked confused.

"He didn't mean _that _kind of dangerous!" Howard said putting cover my mouth also. "He meant.. um... what did you mean Cunningham?" He asked me, obviously not knowing what to say.

"I-I.. Um... What I meant to say was..." I rubbed my neck and I felt sweat coming down my forehead.

"What he meant to say was... that... McFist Industries is dangerous to work in! Yeah! They have machines every where and there are very loud noises...And I heard that they have a haunted room in their factory!" Carter interrupted, She looked back at me and glared dagger's in my eye's. Howard and I nodded at Carter's Dad and we all tried to act natural, making fake smile's and Howard was whistling.

"Well, But it doesn't necessarily have to be at the industry." He said. "I can do it all here so there is no need to worry about me." He said leaving the room. He stopped at the archway separating the living room to the hallway. "And you, Carter. Have to come to the party as well! So, I suggest that you go get a dress." he said and left.

"Pf! You? In a dress? That'll never happen." Howard said. Carter smacked his arm and looked at him angrily.

"We have other problem's here Howard!" She yelled at him. "Even though I have to put on a dress..." She muttered. "What are we gonna do?!" She asked us. She covered her face with her hand's and sat down again.

"We? You mean, You." Howard said folding his arm's.

"No, It's WE! We're in this problem too." I said to him.

"How are WE in this problem?" Howard asked me leaning.

"Well, for starter's-!"

"Guy's not here. Maybe tomorrow at the Bucket ok?" She said tired. "I just want to sleep right now." She stood up and walked lazily to the front door. I understood that she needed space, I pushed Howard to the door and pushed him out.

"Text me if you need anything." I told her quietly. She nodded and I went out the door.

"Wait! Guy's!" She called, We both turned around, Carter ran up to us and gave us little chocolate bunnies. "Happy-earliy-Easter." she said and smiled. Howard unwrapped his and ate it instantly. I put mine in my pocket and smiled back at her, but her smile faded and she looked down.

"Hey, it's gonna be ok." I told her. she looked up and hugged me.

"I hope so." She said I hugged her back and rubbed my hand up and down her back.

"Ugh, when are you two gonna stop with that?" Howard said in front of us. Carter chuckled and pushed his shoulder.

"You're such a shoob!" she said laughing a bit. "Well, see ya at Charlie Clucker's tomorrow." She said and went back inside. Howard nudged my shoulder and we walked home.

After a few minutes of walking, I felt like something was staring at me. I turned my head around, but it was a little too dark to see from a distance. Howard, turned on a corner to walk to his house. He waved at me and headed off. I put my hand's in my pocket and walked looking down. I finally got to the front door of my house, but just as I was about to turned the knob, something growled behind me. I jerked my head around to look, but there was nothing there. I twisted the knob still looking behind me, I opened the door and when the door closed, out of the corner a dark figure moved to the side. I swung the door open again, but still nothing was there. Was I going crazy?

* * *

_**The next day...** _

Carter's Pov

I played with my finger's on the table at Charlie Clucker's. Still waiting for Randy and Howard to show up. I had a plan to make sure that my Dad doesn't work with McFist, but it involves their help. After a couple of minutes Randy came through the front door and sat down across from me. He was looking around as if he were expecting something to happen.

"What are you doing?" I asked him arching an eyebrow.

"I have a slight... well, small... ok HUGE fear of chicken's." he said staring at the bucket of chicken in front of me.

"You're afraid of chicken's?! Why?!" I asked him surprised. He opened his mouth to answer but his phone rang, he took it out and showed me the caller. It was Howard. What was taking him so long anyway?

"Howard? Where are you bro? We're already eating wing's!" He said obviously trying to make Howard jealous. I heard Howard's voice but it sounded like gibberish. "Howard, hold on you're talking to fast! Wait a sec.". Randy put him on speaker. "Ok, now talk fast."

"_Why didn't you tell me the party includes me?!_" He asked, apparently he was asking me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"My family is also invited to that stupid fiasco! Even Heidi has to come." he said angrily. I slapped my forehead. Heidi? She has to be there?

"Heidi has to come to?!" Randy yelled.

"_HEY! I can hear you!_" Heidi said in the background. "_And Carly! I hope you have a pretty dress because everything is gonna be recorded live!_" she said.

"First of all, my name is Carter. And HA! Joke's on you I don't own any dresses!" I yelled.

"_What?!" _She yelled through the speaker. I regret saying that. Randy flinched, pointed at me and then he pretended to cut his throat. Ugh, he's right. I'm SO DEAD.

"_Heidi give me back my phone!_" Howard yelled.

_"WE ARE GOING SHOPPING RIGHT NOW." _she yelled again.

"What make's you think we'll go?" Randy asked.

"_Don't you two want to see howard in a_ tux?"She asked. I looked wide eyed at Randy and nodded repeatedly.

"We'll meet you at the mall in 10." Randy said and hung up. "Look's like you're goin' shopping with the shopping queen!" He said narrowing his eye's. I sighed and growled.

_**At the Mall with the**_ **gang...**

"Get in the dressing room now! I'll take some dresses to you." Heidi screamed at me. Howard and Randy were in the men's section looking at tuxes, and I'm stuck with Heidi.

I made my way to the back of the shop and saw the dressing room's. There was a huge circle platform in the middle and the room's were surrounding half of the circle. On the right side there was a wide mirror, and couches on the opposite side of the room's. I stepped into the room in the middle and waited for what seemed like forever for Heidi, she came back with a dozen dresses in her hand.

"These one's are for you! and these are mine." She said shoving most of them in my face. I grabbed as many as I could before they fell out of my hand's.

"You're gonna try those on?" I asked her plopping down the dresses in a chair.

"Of course not!" She said smacking closed the door. "I already have a dress!"

"Then why are you buying more?!" I asked her. She gasped.

"Because I'm a girl! Duh!" She said.

"Doesn't seem like it..." I mumbled. I picked up one of the dresses and changed into it, I didn't even care how it looked, I just wanted to leave! I straightened my wavy chocolate hair and stepped out on the platform in front of Heidi. "There, I'm wearing a dress, Can we go now?".

"Hold you're beat's, Carmen! You have to try on more." She said snapping her finger's.

"It's CARTER. It starts with Car, and end's with Ter." I said walking back in the dressing room. I changed into a blue long dress and stepped outside again. I folded my arm's and looked down, waiting for Heidi's approval.

"Nah, Blue ain't the right color.". Instead of Heidi talking, it was Howard. I looked up still facing down and saw Randy and Howard sitting lazily on the couch in front of me.

"Ugh! Why do you two have to watch this?" I asked. "You guy's here make's me feel worse." I said putting my hand's on my hip. Randy stood up and took out his phone, I looked at it and it was a picture of Howard in a black tuxedo with a white tie. I laughed so hard. "You look like short James bond!" I said still laughing at the picture.

"Plus, it was the only one in his size." Randy said trying really hard not to laugh too. I closed my mouth to contain my laughter, but I was turning red.

"Hey! I happen to have a very unique body ok! At least that's what the attender said." Howard said, Randy and I glanced at each other and laughed again. Heidi came out from behind me and Shoved more dresses in my face.

"Go try these one's on as well! Everything has to be Purr- Fect!" She squealed. I groaned and went back into the dressing room.

In total I tried on 33 different dresses. And I still have more to go. I practically tried on the entire store! Heidi brought me every type of dress there was, Long ones, short ones, Sleeveless, with sleeves And sometimes a combination of all of them. Every time I went out with another dress, Randy and Howard either did a thumb's up and Heidi would deny it, Or they would deny it and Heidi would like it. I went out with a black pouffy dress that went to the floor.

"You're going to a party! Not a funeral." Howard said. Randy shook his head and made a face. Heidi stared at me for a sec and then waved me off. I groaned and glanced at Randy, who was mouthing 'Sorry' while smiling. I stuck my tongue at him, he rested his head on his hand and looked to the right and squinted.

"What about that one?" He asked and pointed.

"What, Sandy?" Heidi asked annoyed.

"It's RANDY. And I said what about that one?" he repeated. Heidi ignored him, he rolled his eye's and got up to one of the stand's. He came back with a short, sleeveless, red pouffy dress with black lines waving around it making it look like a rose and handed it to me.

"I don't know, Randy. Look's to pretty for a monster in it." I said doubtfully. He pushed me into the dressing room and closed the door.

"I'm gonna be the judge of that!" He said and left. I stared at the dress in my hand, it was a really pretty dress. I put it on, hoping it would be the last dress that I have to try on. I stepped out and walked in front of the mirror. I brushed my hair with my finger's to the right side of my head and folded my arm's.

"Huh, not a bad pick Cunningham." I said turning around, Howard was staring at me wide eyed and Randy was grinning like a idiot. "What? Did I put it on wrong?!" I asked looking at the dress frantically.

"What? No! I was asking myself why you think a monster is in that dress." he said staring at me. Heidi came back from buying her dresses and gasped at me.

"Ding! Ding! We have the winner dress!" she said dropping her bag's on the ground.

"FINALLY! Can I change back now?" I asked slouching. She nodded once and I ran back into the room and changed into the casual clothes I came with. Once I changed, I went to find Randy and Howard again. They were at the register paying the dress. Aren't I supposed to be paying the dress? "Guy's, I was gonna buy it." I told them.

"Just consider it a friendly gift!" Randy said nervously. Howard and Heidi were waiting outside of the mall. Randy shoved the bag in my hand and started pushing me out the store. I opened the bag and looked at the price tag. HOLY ENCHILADAS! TRIPLE DIGIT'S?!

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! TAKE THIS BACK NOW AND GET YOUR MONEY BACK NOW!" I yelled shoving him back into the store.

"No! I said it was a gift!" he said putting his arm's against the glass door.

"A gift doesn't cost this much!"

"It does if I want you to have it!"

"I'd rather go with jean's and a tank top!" I said pushing him even more. He turned around making us fall over with me on top of him. "Take. It. Back. Now." I said.

"Fine! You didn't look pretty in it anyway!" he said.

"I know that already!"

"I'm lying! You looked prettier than ever!"

"I don't care!" I grabbed his McHoodie and shoved him back to the register and returned the dress.

He was pouting and had his back to me for the rest of the time that day. Why would he spend that much money on something I barely need, and I won't probably use more than once? Howard and Heidi went to their house and Randy went with Howard, still ignoring me. He didn't even say goodbye. Once I got home, I slammed open the Nomicon and it pulled my conscience out of me.

"Hey, Nomi. What do I do if a friend give's me something that's just to much?" I asked, hoping for an answer. But it said nothing. "Guess you don't have something for that. Do you have a way to get it off my mind then?!" I yelled. The scenery changed into a rocky landscape, and I was standing on a tall boulder. Then the word's _'Earth Attack' _appeared on the ground. "Ooo, a new attack! So bruce!"

* * *

**That night...**

Carter's Pov

I had mastered the Earth Attack, well, not completely. But I know it now! I was sound asleep until my bedroom door closed by itself. I woke up rolling my hand's into fist's, ready to attack anything that appeared, But instead, I saw the dress that I had tried on. I walked to it and saw a note stuck on the hanger.

"It's a present for being a good daughter, Randy said that if fitted you nicely. -Dad.". I growled at the note, I crumbled it up and took out my phone to write a text.

_"I'm returning the dress tomorrow and buying a cheaper one! -Carter _" I wrote and sent the text to Randy.

* * *

**I doubted to post this chapter like this. You know you guy's HAVE TO tell me if you don't like these type of chapter's, because if you don't like them I might write more of these! 'cause a lot of people just like it for it's action story and some for the romance and I get worried if you guy's don't like it and more problem's and worries, and it end's up being a lot of stress and less favs and follower's. Review if it was OK at least! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again! McFist party chapter! YAY! AND NNOO! I gotta admit, this chapter was a hard one. Most of the time I started over or deleted big chunks. it may not be action packed, I tried! I really did! BUT I pulled through! And in the holiday spirit...I'm going to give you a very, VERY long chapter. Here is the chapter you have been wanting to read... **

**Disclamer: RC9GN ISN'T MINE.**

* * *

Carter's Pov

"Are you ready?" My Dad asked me.

We where standing behind the two big door's of the entrance, I could hear the party music from behind, but after a while it stopped playing. Apparently, we where the guest's of honor and when we got here they had to announce it in front of everything. Why was this party so fancy anyway? It's just Easter. I looked down at the dress that Dad (or Randy, not sure witch one did it) bought. And no, I didn't return the dress, to be honest, I didn't want to return it in the first place. It was just too expansive! I'm probably gonna throw it in a box when this is over.

I looked at my dad and nodded, he looked at the robo-ape that was standing next to the door, Wait a honking second, Robo-ape?! Are those thing's gonna be everywhere?! I glanced at him, he was wearing a black tuxedo and a red tie, that's kinda adorable.

"Ladies and gentleman." said the robo-ape on the other side of the door. "Our guest's of honor, Charlie Haimish and his daughter, Carter Marceline Haimish.".

Cheese graters... he said my second name. The door's opened and everybody was clapping as we walked down the stair's. I was beginning to calm down.

"CHARLIE! GLAD YOU COULD MAKE IT.". I'M PANICKING AGAIN. My dad pulled me over to McFist, I don't want to meet him! I wanna leave, NOW.

"Hannibal! Thank you for inviting us, this place look's amazing!" My dad said.

"WHY THANK YOU, THIS MUST BE THE CARTER YOU ALWAY'S TALK ABOUT." McFist said, he talk's kinda loud. I gave him a nervous smile. I looked around, still no sign of Howard or Randy. "CARTER, THIS IS MY STEP SON-"

"Bash, I know, we've met." I said bitterly. Bash stood next to him, and oh yeah, I know him alright. The Norrsville bully.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Oh! Don't remember me? I'm the girl you like to pick on. Should I remind you that last week you "dropped" my book's in the trash? Remember that?" I said angrily, McFist giggled nervously and Pushed Bash out of the way. We walked around for sometime until I finally found Howard. He was at the chocolate section in the bar, why didn't I go there first? I ran over to him.

"Howard! Have you been here all this time?" I asked him, he turned around and nodded still eating the head off a chocolate bunny. "Where's Randy?"

"I, hvn't sn him yet." He said still chewing. Ugh, where the juice is he? McFist started walking up to us.

"CARTER! THERE YOU ARE! I WANTED TO INTRODUCE YOU TO DANIEL REINER." he said still talking loud. From behind him a teenager, Daniel Reiner, stood there with two robo-apes at his side's. He had blonde spiky hair and he was wearing a dark blue tuxedo and a bow tie. "HE IS MY NIECE FROM ENGLAND, HE'LL BE MOVING HERE IN THE FALL.".

"Umm, Hi." I said not interested.

"Hello, you must be Carter." He said with a british accent. Howard stared at him funny and ate more chocolate. He reached for my arm and kissed the back of my hand. I pulled my hand away when I heard a growl. Howard did a face and pulled me back a bit. Just then a Mozart song started playing. Mozart? This is a PARTY. Not a Ball. "Carter, May I have this dance?" Daniel asked me.

"Oh no thank's, I don't dan-" I got interrupted by him tugging on my arm and pulling me to the dance floor. Ok, I don't like this guy at all. AND it was a formal dance. "Just great." I mumbled. I put my hand on his shoulder and he did the same, he grabbed my other hand and lead me around everywhere.

"Carter, I must say, just by looking at you I can tell you are different from other's." He said still dancing. I don't like where this is going.

"Really?" I said looking around trying to catch a glimpse of Howard, And still no Randy! "I'm starting to get a little dizzy." I said stepping away. "I'm just gonna go sit down."

"Stay for one more dance! I insist!" He said grabbing my arm again. tried to pull away but his grip got tighter.

"Let go of me." I said angrily.

"Stay for one more dance, Carter." he said as mad as I was, He was starting to get a little too creepy.

"No honking way."

"Excuse me." Someone said behind me. I turned around and saw Randy. Wait. RANDY?! "I'll take it from here." he said to Daniel and pulled me away fast.

"What the juice are you doing here?! And why is your hair like that?" I asked him. His hair was brushed back with what looked like gel, and he was wearing the same suit as the robo-ape earlier.

"One, Saving you from that shoob. And two, I have to blend in don't I?" He said glancing at Daniel. He was staring at us.

"Maybe we should dance." I said.

"Maybe? That's kinda the reason I came out of the shadow's."

"You were hiding the entire time?"

"I'm a ninja, that's kinda my deal." He said smirking. I rolled my eye's and placed my hand on his shoulder. He held my other hand in the air and we started swaying around. Every now and then I could see Daniel still staring. "So, what's the deal with Daniel?" he asked.

"Jealous?" I asked smiling.

"What?! No! He just look's at you a lot." he said blushing.

"Is it a problem he look's too much?"

"What are you trying to prove here, Marceline?" He said smirking again. Shoob-tastic he was here for that.

"Well played Randy. Well played. But seriously, he look's at me a lot?"

"Yeah, a little too much." He said narrowing his eyes at him.

"Then I need a favor."

"What?"

"Pretend to be my boyfriend when he comes?" I asked blushing.

"As much as I want to, and believe me that I want to, I have to keep hiding. Don't worry I'll make sure he won't come close to you." He said. "And one more thing.". He twirled me around and caught me by my waist when I fell. "Nice dress." He said and left the dance floor. He was very James bond-y today... weird.

Before Daniel could get to me I ran over to Howard and stayed close. For the rest of the party Heidi was asking question's to the guest's while recording. Howard was still eating chocolate, he's gonna puke any second now.

_**2 hour's of the most boring party ever later...**_

"Howard, I told you not to eat that chocolate!" I said rubbing his back, he was puking behind the amplifier.

"You suppose that I would listen?" he said rubbing his mouth.

"Yep, should have stopped you myself."

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!"

"UGH WHY!" Howard and I yelled, we were standing right next to the amplifier when Viceroy started talking.

"I'm proud to present, Charlie Haimish!" He said and everybody clapped. My Dad appeared on top of the stage next to McFist. He's gonna announce if he's agreed working with them!

"Thank you Viceroy, I have come to a decision, it might be a little late until I start, but, I am glad to say..." He paused. NO, DON'T SAY YOU, "I am now working with McFist Industries!" Everbody cheered and clapped. I, on the other hand couldn't feel my leg's, Howard grabbed my arm before I fell and pulled me out of the crowd.

"Carter? Can you hear me? CAN YOU HEAR MY STINKY VOICE?!"

"YEAH! STOP YELLING." I yelled, I looked around and saw a door that led outside to a garden. "Howard, I'm gonna go get fresh air, ok?". I walked toward's it and pushed it open.

* * *

Randy's Pov

"Howard! Where's Carter?" I yelled from under a serving table.

"She went outside for air. She didn't look to good." He said and pointed in direction of a door.

"Howard, I need you to make sure that Daniel doesn't go outside."

"Yeah, something is weird about him, and not only that he is british.", I nodded and headed for the door, hiding behind stuff and climbing thing's just to get to it.

Before I opened the door, something moved outside near Carter, something black. I went outside and climbed on top on the wooden structure that was in front of the door. Nothing, probably a black dog or something. But then it moved again, I ran to the farthest edge of the structure and leaned outward to get a better look.

"Randy?"

"Ah!" I fell off the side and my scarf got caught in wood, making me hang upside down with my feet holding on the edge.

"What are you doing?", I looked and Carter was standing in front of me.

"Hey! I thought I saw something out here." I said looking behind me. I was still upside down. I tugged on my scarf but it was stuck. "Look's like I'm gonna stay like this." I said.

"Isn't is uncomfortable?" she asked me laughing.

"A little."

"Well hang like spiderman. You know, when he hang's upside down?"

"Oh, good idea." I shifted to put my leg's on each side, Huh, not too bad.

"So, anything on Daniel?" She asked looking around.

"Howard is body guarding the door. But he won't be there long when they bring out the taco's." I said pointing to Howard.

"I don't think he's gonna eat any, he puked, a lot." she said looking at Howard. Behind him the taco's appeared on the table, Randy pointed at the taco's making him turn around and run away from the door. "Hey! Why did you do that? Now I don't have a bodyguard."

"Well you have me." I said. "You're taking this better than I expected."

"The deal with McFist? It's not that bad, I think, I don't know. You and Howard were ok when his dad started working with him." She said, I guess she is a little sad by the look on her face.

"Oh, don't worry about it, completely under control, nothing at all happens. It's not like he know's your secret right?" I said, she chuckled and smiled at me.

"Thank's, for everything." she turned to face me. "I guess it's not that bad."

"It's not! If something happen's you can protect yourself."

"Randy."

"And if you can't protect yourself, At least I'll be there."

"Randy."

"Nothing that we can't do right? I mean, what have we destroyed so far?"

"Randy."

"A Robot OWL, Snake, a huge whatever pile of junk we left at the junk yard, And a mob of angry dudes who tried to rob you." I said counting with my finger's.

"So, McFist is the least of my worries."

"In your teenager worries, yeah, but in the Tengu business he's the entire problem."

"So where would Daniel be in here?" She said. McFist did say he'll be moving here in the fall, I'm not liking that.

"Well, his deal is that he think's you don't have a boyfriend." I said "But if you did have a boyfriend that would keep him away."

"How do you know that?"

"It would keep him away if I was your boyfriend.". Wait, did I say that out loud? "Not that I'm trying to say I would be you boyfriend! Nor that I wouldn't like to be your boyfriend- but you know! Ugh, my blood got to my head." I said relaxing my arms and dangling them, and that made me start to spin. "Great, now I'm spinning."

"Hold on, I got ya." Carter said grabbing my shoulder's and turning me around, "Scarf still stuck?"

"If it weren't I would be down by now.", She didn't let go of my shoulder's.

"Well, look at the bright side."

"What bright side?". She rolled up my mask to show my mouth.

"This.". She leaned her head down and kissed me.

It felt like and hour later, when we heard the door open, She pulled away and pushed me to hide. I pulled myself up on top of the wood roof again and stayed there.

"Sorry for being out here it's just-" She stopped talking, I couldn't see anything.

"Carter, I thought you were out here.". Daniel?! Daniel was there?! I tugged on my scarf but it was still stuck.

"Hello Daniel, I'm just gonna go back inside to find my dad- Let go of my arm!". He grabbed her arm?! NO. Stupid scarf was still stuck. I tugged on it harder making it rip off and I fell backward's to the ground behind Carter.

"It's the Ninja! Get him!", The two robo-apes behind him charged at me. I took out my sword and sliced their head's off. I yanked Carter behind me and pointed my sword at Daniel.

"Stay away from _MY_ Carter."

"Your Carter?!" Daniel yelled.

"If that's ok with you obviously." I said turning my head to Carter.

"Just fine with it!" she said rubbing her arm. I stabbed the sword to the ground and turned to Daniel.

"Stay still, I have to make sure you don't remember this." I said cracking my knuckles. He smirked and took out a dart gun from his pocket.

"I think it's your bedtime _Ninja._" he said, before he could shoot, I hit his wrist to the side and hit his neck.

"I think he's out cold.". I turned to Carter, she had a dart in her hand. "Carter?", she fell towards me. "Carter!". I caught her before she hit the ground. Howard came bursting through the door.

"Ninja! McFist know's you're here! He's sent out robo-apes to find you! What happened to her?" He asked pointing to Carter.

"I need you to take her to Walt's Pharmacy, when you get there tell him she was hit with this." I said giving him the green dart. He nodded and carried Carter out. I looked at Daniel and yanked him to a post to sit him up. Yep, he was sleeping. I could hear robo-apes coming from inside, I grabbed my sword and stood in a defensive position when they came through the door.

"Looking for me apes?". Just when I was gonna attack, the long shadow-thing that I've been seeing a lot appear from behind me. It tore the robot's apart! Into little pieces! And when it was done it ran off to the dark. I walked over to the robot... pieces that were on the ground, I extended my hand's to touch one and when I did, it was hot as lava! "What the juice?! That's hot! That's too hot, My hand burn's!" I yelled waving my hand around, I heard a growl from behind me, I pointed the sword at the growl and the shadow-thing came out of the dark. I growled louder, but it stopped when it looked at my chest. I looked down and saw the necklace Mr. Walter gave to me, Did it scare it? I took it off my neck and pointed it at it, instead of going away, it's form changed to a baby, black husky with it's tongue out . "Aw! You are the cutest thing." I said and it barked.

"WHERE IS THE NINJA? VICEROY! TELL ME MY PLAN WORKED!". McFist?

"Your plan?!". Were they coming out?

"YES IT'S MY PLAN!".

The husky ran to the dark again and I headed for Walt's Pharmacy.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! Is Carter with Randy? yes. Are you fangirling now? maybe. Do you hate me for Daniel? most likely. For what happened in this chapter I know you guy's will review!**


	14. Chapter 14 with important Author Note

**Hello, people of the internet! How ya been? I'm fine by the way. Just SUPER BUSY STUDYING. There is an important message for you, but at the end of this, I don't want to take up your time of reading! CHAPTER 14! (WARNING: If you DO wish to die of fangirling, happiness, or because you screamed in the air saying "I absolutely love this chapter."... READ THIS!)**

* * *

Randy´s Pov

"I love you guy's, did I tell you that?" Carter said.

"She woke up a couple of minutes ago." Howard said holding his phone at her. "Mr. Walter said that the dart has a side effect. She's been saying the weirdest stuff dude!".

"It should ware off in a couple of hour's, until then I think you two should take her home." Mr. Walter said.

"Hour's?! You mean more of shooby Carter?!" Howard yelled laughing still holding his phone. Is he filming her?

"Are you filming her?" I asked him mad.

"No..." He said slowly putting his phone away.

"Gimme that!"

"No! Don't you want to see what she was saying?"

"Like I care what she was saying!"

"Really...? Not even the stuff she said about _you_?" He said raising his eyebrow's.

"What stuff...?" I asked him curious. "Wait a honking minute, are you bribing me?"

"It's not a brib if you see it yourself..." he said singing the last word's. I shouldn't really care what she said. Right now, I need to get her home before her dad find's out she isn't at the party.

"Doesn't matter we need to get her home." I said walking toward's Carter who was sitting on the counter swinging her leg's around like a four year old.

"I'm hungary! That stuff taste's funny!" She said pointing to a cup of water.

"It taste's funny?" I asked her smiling.

"Yeah! It doesn't taste like anything!" She said streching her hand's to it. Howard and Mr. Walter laughed, I shook my head and smiled.

"The funny thing is, she's right!" Mr. Walter said leaving the room.

"What do you mean right?! I thought I was left." she said disapointed. Howard laughed even more and I snickered. I looked over to where Mr. Walter, Maybe he know's why the necklace scared off that shadow-thing. Why did it showed up in the first place? And why did it help me?

"Howard, I´m gonna be over there."

"You're gonna leave me with the dwarf?!" Carter whisper yelled while covering her mouth from Howard.

"Hey! I can hear you!". Carter covered her mouth with both hand's and looked up.

"Can you hear me now?"

"Yeah."

"And now?"

"Yeah.". They both kept that conversation as I walked to the office where Mr. Walter walked into a while ago.

I knocked on the door. "Mr. Walter?".

"Randy! Come in! No need to knock! Make sure that she doesn't eat anything until the effects ware off, otherwise she will puke." he said. "Would you mind telling me how Carter got that dart on her neck?"

"There was this guy, Daniel at the party, for some honking reason he brought a dart gun with him and tried to shoot me-Er, the Ninja. It must of bounce off and hit her." I replied.

"Daniel, huh? I don't like this boy already." he said rubbing his mustache.

"Niether do I." I said rubbing my hand's together. "Mr. Walter, I wanted to asked you something."

"About what?" He said leaning forward. I took out the necklace from my pocket and put it down on the desk. He sighed and took his glasses off. "Well, ask away."

"Why is there a shadow following me? Why am I hearing thing's that aren't there? And why did that shadow-thing help me?" I asked fast not making any pauses.

"Slow down son! First, I don't know anything about a shadow. And second, I only know what it does."

"And that IS?" I asked intrigued.

"That it show's you what you want to see." he said. Wait, what? I don't get it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't understand you the first time. What?" I said cleaning fake earwax from my ear. He shook his head.

"I know it sound's crazy. But it's true." he said putting his glasses back on. I gave him a confused look. "You don't get it do you?". I shook my head. "Let's say you have a cousin that lives far away, and you really want to see him. Some how the stone create's a hallucination of your cousin, so basically it's showing you what you want to see.". I still don't get it.

"Hallucination? How do you know it's not actually your cousin standing in front of you?" I asked.

"Because, I used it to see my wife. And my wife is dead." he said proving his point. Man, I didn't mean to bring that up. I picked up the necklace and put it back in my pocket.

"Sorry I didn't mean to..."

"Don't apologize son! She told me to stop using it because if I didn't I would turn crazy. That's why I gave it to you." he said.

"So that I would turn crazy?" I asked, Show's me what I want to see? But I never wanted to see a shadow. Before he could answer, Howard barged in the office soaking wet. "What happened to you?" I asked laughing.

"She threw water at me because she thought I would melt!" he yelled wiping his face with his sleave.

"Yeah, we should take her home now. Thank's for the help Mr. Walter." I said walking out the office.

"Make sure she doesn't get into more trouble! I'm almost out of supplies!" he yelled. I walked over to Carter, she was laid down on the counter with her hand's in the air.

"Come on, Carter. Let's go." I said pulling her arm but she tugged away.

"I don't want to walk..." she whined as she sat up.

"Well, what do you want me to do about that? You have to walk." I said, She pouted and extended her arm's toward's me. Oh boy...

_**10 minutes of walking**_** later...**

"I'm hungary!" Carter yelled.

"We'll you'll have to wait!"

"I've done my waiting! Twelve year's of it! In Azkaban!" She yelled making a fist with her hand in the air. Did she just say something from Harry Potter?

"Well, you'll have to wait a little longer. And you're starting to hurt my arm's." I said pulling her up more. Since she didn't want to walk I'm taking her home on my back. I lost Howard a while ago. He needed to get back to the party before anyone noticed that he left, plus he's making an excuse for Carter leaving early.

"Just keep walking, just keep walking, just keep walking walking walking, What do you do? Just keep walking!" she sang squerming around almost making me lose balance.

"Hold on we're almost there." I said walking up the steps to the front door of her house. Her grip got tighter and she started to choke me.

"Your friend's aren't gonna dump me with juice or honey, are they?!" she yelled scared.

"No! Ak-You-... Chokin-... me!" I managed to say and she losened her grip.

"Ok, I believe you." she said hugging my neck. I sighed and twisted the door knob, locked. Why didn't I think of this? I put Carter down and walked around the house to see if any window's were unlocked. Only one of the window's that lead to the basement was open.

"Carter, come over here, there's a window open. Carter?" I said walking back to the front door. I found her sleeping against the wall. Well, at least she's alseep.

* * *

Carter's Pov

"Ugh... what happened...?" I said as I sat up on my bed. Wait, my bed? How did I get here? I jerked my head around the room, but it only made my head spin. I touched my forehead, then I felt something crumbled up in my left hand. I looked at it, a piece of paper? I opened it and it read "_Call me when you wake up. -Randy_" I smiled and stood up. I instantally regreted that, I almost lost my balance making me lean toward's my desk. I looked up and saw my phone. I dialed Randy's number and on the third ring he answered.

"_Carter! You're awake! What happened? You're ok?_" he asked fast making my ears ring.

"Randy, as much as I love to hear your voice right now, could you speak a little slower?" I asked.

"_Oh, right, yeah, sorry._" he said. "_So... how are you feeling?_" he asked. I groaned and sat down on my bed.

"Awful, I have a HUGE headace, and I'm-"

"_Hungary? Starving?_" he asked interrupting me.

"Yeah... h-how'd you know?" I asked. He laughed. "What?"

"You wouldn't stop complaining of how hungary you were! What, you don't remember anything after the dart hit you?" he said.

Dart?! What dart?! I wasn't hit by a dart! All I remember was Daniel taking out a da-... DANIEL! THAT SHOOB! HE IS SO DONE IF I SEE HIM AGAIN! Ugh, now I remember everything! I was outside talking to Randy, and then I kissed-... oh...right..., I think I broke our friendship. Well, anyway (Not that the kiss isn't important to me!)... Daniel appeared, with robo-apes as henchmen, and shot me with a dart.

"_Carter? Hello! Do you remember or not?_" he asked me. Hmm... I have another plan!

"No... I-uh, think I lost my memory of that." I said acting stupid. "So, wait, I think I remember! Daniel saved me from the robo-apes and then I kissed him right?"

"_WHAT?!_"

"And then he said I was HIS Carter? Does that mean I'm his girlfriend?" I asked trying to get him to say something. I knew it was him who said that, and now I have butterflies in my stomach.

"_YOU'RE NOT HIS, YOU'RE MINE!_" He yelled fast. WHAT DID HE JUST SAY?! Did he just say that? For real's?!

"What?" I asked calmly, but really on the inside, I was bouncing up and down, screaming like a little girl and punching wall's. Of joy obviously!

"_What?_"

"You said I was your's!"

"_Whaaaat! Nooo... I didn't say that..._", Ugh, why is he denying it?

"Fine, I would have said the same thing. But, since you take it back, I guess that mean's no, Well then, I'm tired so..." I said before he interrupted me.

"_Wait!_" He yelled before I could hang up.

"Yes?" I asked trying not to flip out. He sighed and stayed quiet for a moment. "Hello?"

"_Will you?_"

"Will I what, Randy?"

"_Will you... be... mine?_" he asked slowly, probably trying to convince himself to say something else. Before I responded, I jumped around, happily, I fist pumped the air, happily, and calmed myself down.

"Yes!" I yelled. Ooo, not calmed down enough.

"_Really?! Wait a honking minute, did YOU just do a happy dance?_" he asked. Dang it! How did he know?!

"Nooo..." I said sitting back down.

"_What if I told you, that you're gonna do a happy dance again?_"

"I don't believe you." I said.

"_Check under your bed._" he said. I cocked an eyebrow and crouched down to look under my bed.

"OH. MY. NINJA.". There was a huge bag, filled with, chicken wing's, four cupcakes, a large soda AND a huge bar of chocolate. "RANDY. I love you!"

"_I know, you said that when you were drowsy._"

"Well, that's embarrasing." I said stuffing a chicken wing in my mouth. "Well, go back to sleep. Sorry I woke you up."

"_It was worth it._" I blushed. "_Bye... girlfriend._"

"Bye... boyfriend." (**AN: yeah yeah, it's cheesy, I'm not the romantic type... JK!**) and I hung up. I sighed happily and drank some soda. Just as I was gonna eat another chicken wing, my Nomicon started glowing in my backpack. I jumped off my bed and opened it.

"Nomi! Long time no wisdom! Whatcha got for me?" I asked happily. Suddenly a huge clay doll appeared behind me. Yikes, that thing is creepy, Word's flew in front of it. "The eyes can be decived, but the nose alway's know's..." and with that I was pushed back to reality. What was that all about? I took another chicken wing and bit it. The instant it touched my tongue, I spit it out. "What the juice? This tastes old!". I held it in front of my nose and smelled it. "YIKES! It smell's old." I covered my nose and just to be safe I threw away the chicken wing's. WHY CRUEL WORLD? WHY?

* * *

**CHAPTER 14 DONE! CARTER AND RANDY ARE DATING! YYYAAAAAAYYYYY!Well now... for the important message: **

**I'm having a test avalanche! I need to study every day! I wake up super early to study more! And you need to know this because... I CAN ONLY WRITE IN MY GRADES ARE GOOD. So right now it will possibly be like... two or three chapter's for this and next month. I'M SO SORRY! I'll try my best to write fast and update. But for now, we won't see each other very soon. *Blows nose on tissue*. Wish me luck! I REALLY NEED IT! BUH-BYE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hiya! Ok first thing's first: I'm doing well in school! Thank's for all the luck! And second: I wrote this quick. As in SUPER quick. Ok, ALSO! someone recuested a story! And you're somewhere there in the audience... Aha! You! Yeah you know who you are! One thing, I can't. I'M SORRY! I have a lot of thing's to do and finish this story and a bunch of more thing's! I'm really SORRY! I hope you can forgive me. Well, I might give you a mini-heart attack with this chapter, sooooo are you ready?...Chapter 15!**

* * *

**_At Mcfist Industries... (3rd person view)..._**

"WHAT IS IT NOW VICEROY?!" Mcfist yelled as he entered the lab.

"Oh, I'm sorry for wanting to tell you my new plan-"

"IT'S MY NEW PLAN." he interrupted, Viceroy rolled his eye's and walked over to a lab desk that had a piece of red clothing in a slide under a microscope. He pulled out two beaker's and a different red cloth.

"This." he said pointing to the red cloth under the microscope, "Is a part of the Ninja's suit. Robo-apes recovered it after that fight a week ago."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS A WEEK AGO?" He questioned. Viceroy cleaned his ear's from the yell and picked up both of the pieces of cloth.

"I didn't think it would matter, until now." he said rubbing both cloth's between his finger's in different hand's. "Look at this." He said setting down the cloth's. "If you observe these two beaker, they are both filled with Chlorine water."

"WHAT'S CHLORINE WATER?"

"It's pool water." He said, "Look at this." he smirked and dipped one hand in each beaker. The left hand that he rubbed with the regular cloth look just the same as it was when it wasn't wet. His right hand, where he rubbed the Ninja's suit cloth, had traces of black and red dye, almost barely visible. He took out both hand's and cleaned them with different towel's. but his right hand still had the traces of black and red. "You see? The cloth leave's traces of itself with it's applied with Chlorine- pool water."

"AND WHAT DO YOU SUPPOSE TO DO ABOUT THAT?"

* * *

_**At school... Almost lunch...**_

Carter's Pov

"He really has no clue?" I chuckled.

"Yeah! We're gonna tell him at lunch right?"

"Totally! It's not like he'll be mad or anything.". After the Easter party, I went to visit my Grandparent's for a week, but I told Randy not to tell Howard that we're dating because I wanted to see his face, What I'm going for is a surprised but like-I-care look. Plus, I don't think this would surprise him since he thought we we're dating a long time ago. But just in case something else happen's, I have a back up plan. The bell rang for lunch and we headed off to the cafeteria. But before we left, I took out of my locker part one of plan B. You know, just in case. The part one was a bag filled with Mcsquiddles, a jug filled with melted chocolate and a huge bag of french fries and chicken wing's from Charlie clucker's.

"What's in the bag?" Randy asked me taking it from my hand's and looking inside it.

"Plan B." I said reaching for the bag.

"What for?" He said holding the bag up in the air. since he was a little taller than me, I jumped up to grab it, but he moved it out of the way.

"Just in case he react's badly. Now give it!"

"No! I want the Mcsquiddles!" He said reaching in.

"Stop! they're for Howard!" I yelled finally taking the bag away from him. He folded his arm's and pouted. He look's so cute when he does that! We walked into the cafeteria and saw Howard sitting in the table on the far left. We got our lunch and sat down next to him.

"What's in the bag?" He asked me.

"None of your business. Maybe." I said mumbling the last part.

"So Carter, Randy's been talking non-stop about you when you left." Howard said, obviously trying to embarrass him.

"Aw, Really?" I asked blushing. I looked at Randy, he gave me a nervous grin and the tip's of his ear's were red.

"What it up with you?" Howard asked me surprised and looking at me suspiciously. Aw, he really has no clue.

"What do you mean?"

"You normally deny it." He said pointing to Randy, "And you normally defend him." he said pointing to me.

"Well, _Why would I_ deny it?" he asked sarcastically and faking a gesture.

"I _don't know_ Randy." I said sarcastically as well.

"Maybe because it embarrasses you!" Howard said angry that Randy wasn't affected.

"Why would I be embarrassed in front _of my girlfriend_?" He said facing me with his head resting on his hand. Ok, now I think Howard took a hint. And the reaction he had was NOTHING like the one I expected.

"WHAT?!" He yelled, but it wasn't a surprised yell, it was more of an angry-that-it's-true yell, mixed with a little bit of how-could-you-do-this-to-me yell. "YOU'RE KIDDING!" He yelled again in the same expression as last time.

"Ok, that was not the reaction I was going for..." Randy said giving Howard a confused look. Before thing's got any worse, a dozen Chainsaw Werewolves busted themselves through the ceiling. "Well! Look's like Carter and I have to go... talktoyalaterBye!" Randy said fast and pulled me into the janitor's closet. He took out his mask and put it on. I took mine out and put it on too.

"Why did he react like that?! I asked Randy while black and white jimmy-jammies swirled around me.

"I don't know! I really thought he would be at least okay with it!"

"I know right?!" I said while we jumped out of the janitor's closet and took out weapon's. Just when we were about to jump at the werewolves, Howard stepped in front of us almost making us both lose balance.

"I'm not done with you two!"

"Howard, Let's talk later okay?!" I said doing a front flip over him.

"Ninja and Tengu time can wait! Right now, I wanna know what's going on!"

"No, it can't wait." Randy said slicing a chainsaw of a robot. I chopped off both arms of the werewolf I was fighting and faced Howard. He grabbed Randy by the collar and yelled some more, Why is he so angry?! Randy ignored him and tried to fight off a werewolf with Howard still holding him.

"Howard calm down!" I yelled while charging at a new werewolf. Howard shook Randy back and forth, I sliced the werewolf's head off and pulled Howard off of Randy. Randy pulled back and he fell backwards. When he hit the ground something went over his neck and fell in front of me. I picked it up, and I recognized it immediately. It was Mr. Walter's necklace, the same one that I showed him in the pharmacy. He couldn't have stolen it, I was with him the entire time! He couldn't have stolen it with me there.

"Where did you get this?" I asked him angrily. He looked up at me and stared at me for a long time.

"I can explain...?"

"You can explain why you stole it fi-" I said until I got side kicked to the kitchen.

"T.W.!" I heard Randy scream. I got up and out of the rotten mystery meat. I looked at Randy, he had finished off the four werewolves that were left, he turned around and opened his mouth to speak, but before I could let him say anything I threw a smokebomb and left the cafeteria. Even if he had an explanation, I don't wanna hear it.

* * *

Randy's Pov

"Tengu wait!" I yelled but she was already gone. I groaned and slapped my forehead. "Stupid! Why didn't I tell her sooner!".

"Aw, cheer up Cunningham, first break-up's are alway's hard." Howard said patting my arm. But he sounded happy to be honest.

"What do you honkin' know about break-up's? And we didn't break-up! I think..." I said. I took off my mask and rubbed my head.

"Denial is the first step, my friend. But I know what can cheer you up!" he said taking out a piece of paper that said **2nd Bash Splash! Today, everyone's invited!**. "So bruce right?!"

"You think, after the way that you reacted, and after my girlfriend got mad at me, you thought, that I would want to go to a party?!" I yelled at him, leaving him stunned.

"Yes...?". I growled loudly through my teeth and barged out of the cafeteria. "I'll see you later?!" I heard Howard yell, but I didn't even bother to answer him.

**_End of the day... outside of McFist's Mansion..._**

"I can't believe you talked to Carter!" I said walking through the front gate of the McFist mansion. "How did you convince her to come?" I asked him. He said that He had talked to Carter, saying that I had a very good explanation and she needed to hear it, and she agreed to meet me here at the bash splash to hear what I had to say.

"Oh, you know, a little of this, and a little of that. but I gotta admit it was hard." He said. We made our way to the pool yard that was filled with game's.

"Where are we meeting Carter?"

"She said she'll text me when she's her-IS THAT A CHOCO- FOUNTAIN?!" he said staring at the chocolate fountain in the middle of the yard. He ran over to it and dipped his head into it. I didn't have an appetite. Right now, I just wanted to make this right with Carter.

After being there for fifteen minutes, and after fifteen minutes of asking everyone if they had seen Carter, I started doubting that she actually talked to Howard. Wait a honking minute, why did I believe Howard in the first place?!

"Howard, did you get the text yet?" I asked him for the millionth time

"Alright." he said sighing "I..um... never actually... hehe...talked to Carter." he said nervously. "Please don't kill me." he said in the same tone. I growled through my teeth again and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "You're not gonna kill me, right?". I dragged him a cross to the yogurt machine, I took the tube out and stuffed it down his shirt and twirled it around him to make sure he wouldn't walk away, I clicked it on and left the yogurt machine stuff Howard with blueberry swirl.

"Randy! Come on dude, Let me out!" he yelled as I walked away.

I went to the smallest empty pool at the end and dipped my feet inside it. How could I have gotten myself in this mess? Why did Howard react like he never knew or liked Carter when I told him we were dating? And right now, I don't know if we're still dating. I tried calling her but she won't answer. I slouched and rested my head on my hand's and gazed at my knee's.

"Hey." I heard someone say behind me. I turned my head a bit and saw Howard, his head was covered with yogurt and his shirt was ripped, it probably got loaded with yogurt. I rolled my eye's and stared at my knee's again, he sat down next to me and played with his hand's.

"I just wanted to say sorry. For... earlier." He said looking down. He stared at my feet and arched an eyebrow.

"What." I said lifting my head up.

"What's up with your feet?", I narrowed my eye's at him and looked at my feet.

"What the juice?". I lifted my feet from the water, it was cover with big black and red dot's, like as if I had the chicken pox. "What's is this?", I grabbed a towel that was next to me and tried to rub it off but it wasn't coming off.

"What is this stuff?"

"How come you have it but I don't?" he said pointing to his feet. I shrugged.

"ARE YOU SURE THIS IS GONNA WORK?". I grabbed Howard and threw him into the pool when I jumped in. McFist? What is he up to now?

"Of course it is. There is no pure water in sight for the ninja to wash the trace's of his suit off him." Viceroy said, Trace's of my suit? That's what these dot's are? "He can't escape the pool water from getting on him."

"Pool water? What does he mean by- Oh no." Howard said looking at me with wide eye's.

"What?"

"You're covered in dot's!" Howard whisper yelled. I looked down and I actually was covered in dot's. I rubbed my arm's but the dot's didn't come off. I heard Viceroy and McFist walk away from us, and when they were far enough, I jumped out of the pool and covered myself with towels.

"What are we gonna do?! I didn't bring my mask with me!" I said to Howard. He slapped his forehead and shook his head.

"Ok, I have an Idea, but you can't say one word." Howard said taking his phone out of his pocket. he dialed a number and waited. "Carter! Hey."

* * *

Carter's Pov

I took out my ringing phone and saw Howard as the caller ID, I kept walking in direction to the pharmacy and answered.

"Howard?"

"_Carter! Hey._",

"What's up?" I said tired.

"_Not much, I just need a favor._"

"What favor?"

"_At Randy's house, I left my...um... gym bag? and um... I need the clothes that are in it..._" he said.

"Why do you need it? Don't you have clothes on?" I asked laughing. Until I realized what I said. "You ARE wearing clothes right?"

"_Yeah! It's just that Randy need's-_"

"Randy need's clothes?"

"_You know what? give me the phone. Carter? It's Randy._" I stopped walking when I heard him. I just got to the front entrance of the pharmacy.

"Mind telling me why you need clothes? Or are you gonna keep that also a secret?" I answered mad.

"_Carter, I need your help. I'm at the bash splash and-_"

"Why did you steal the necklace and not tell me?" I asked him walking through the door and into the storage.

"_I didn't steal it! Mr.-_"

"If you're gonna lie to me again, I just gonna hang up. "

"_Wait! Don't-!_" and I hung up. I sighed sadly and looked for Mr. Walter. He probably noticed that the necklace was missing and didn't want me to know.

"Mr. Walter? Are you here?"

"Office, darling!" he said, I walked into the office and slowly placed the necklace on his desk. "What's this?"

"I found it in Randy's bag." I lied, "I found it the other day when I was cleaning, That's how I know it's yours." I said sadly.

"Well, Look's like I'm busted!" He said happily.

"What?" I asked him confused, "But I thought that Randy..."

"I gave it to Randy, And told him not to tell you." he said placing the necklace back in my hand.

"B-but I thought Randy stole it." I said staring at it.

"Stole it? Darling! Did you actually think that someone like Randy would steal something from someone he know's?" he said. I never thought of it that way, and I never gave him a chance to explain! What Kind of girlfriend am I?! Or ex-girlfriend. Ugh, he probably think's that I broke up with him. And he asked for my help! What is wrong with me?!

"Give it back to Randy would you? Blame me for telling him to keep the secret, it was stupid of me."

"No, No NO, don't blame yourself, Ugh, I'm the shoob with trust issues here." I slapped my forehead. "I have to go, I have to help someone." I said walking to the door. "And return.. this." I said holding up the necklace. I ran out, I put on my mask to get to Randy's house faster.

* * *

Randy's Pov

"Howard, why don't you go and get the clothes. I'll stay hiding in that bush." I said pointing to the bush next to the backdoor entrance. He nodded and left. I made my way to the bush and hid in it. Why didn't I bring my mask? I'm in my arch-nemesis bruceing house!

"VICEROY! I WAS INFORMED THAT ONLY TWO THIRD'S OF THE SCHOOL CAME!"

"Well, It's not _my fault_ that their parent's don't let them leave the house!"

"DID YOU JUST YELL AT ME?..."

"No, sir.". Are they gonna argue for everything? I leaned closer to where Viceroy and McFist were talking, to see if I could at least hear if they had any clean water in this place, A couple of minutes later I felt someone grab my wrist and pullout of the bush and into a gardening pen.

"What the juice?! Let go of!- Carter..."

"Of course it's me you shoob." she said giggling.

"But why...?"

"Mr. Walter told me everything. I'm sorry for not believing you and not letting you explain, it's just that, those thing's have happened to me before." she said looking away from me. I smiled and put my hand her neck.

"We're still dating right?" I asked smirking. She laughed.

"Yeah, what made you think that we weren't?" she said smiling. I couldn't help it anymore. I pulled her closer and kissed her, felt like forever since we've last done this. She wrapped her arm's around my neck and I wrapped my around her waist to pull her closer. She pulled away after a while and shoved a bag in front of my chest.

"What's this?"

"Your clothes. I ran into Howard so don't worry about him. Why do you need them anyway's?" she asked me, the room that we were in was dark so I guess she couldn't see the dot's.

"I'll tell you later, but make sure you don't touch the pool water."

"Why?"

"Well, turn's out the suit leave's some kind of dye that appear's with pool water... I think."

"Oh, cool, does it come off?"

"With water I guess. Go to the pharmacy I'll meet you there." I said pushing her our of the pen.

"WOW. So that's what happens." she said pointing to my arm's. I smiled sheepishly, she laughed and kissed my cheek. "Hurry up, I saw a lot of robo-apes before I found you."

"Ok, just go!". She rolled her eye's and left.

* * *

**Mini-heart attack's? Did you get one? Well, it's a long chappie for a long wait! I feel like I get Randy's character wrong, I don't know I feel like I do. well, until the next time! (That might be in a long time, remember...exam's are evil...:D) TENGU OUT!**


	16. Chapter 16

**HEEELLLLLLOOOOO! It's been so long! You have no idea of how I struggled to get this done! It might be short but no worries... its here and I hope you enjoy it! You know what I've just noticed? I'VE BEEN SPELLING NORRISVILLE WRONG! OH MY NINJA I'M AN AWFUL PERSON. WHY DIDN'T YOU GUY'S SAY ANYTHING? anyway...CHAPTER 16!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RC9GN. I know I haven't said it in other chapter, but THEY ARE NOT MINE!**

* * *

Carter's Pov

I put on my ninja mask and jumped on top of the roof. I think that the clothes I got Randy aren't gonna work too much, so I might as well clear the path from any Robo-apes on the way out. I took out my sword and waited for Randy to leave the garden pen.

"Come on Randy, it doesn't take that long to change." I mumbled putting my sword away, just then, Randy walked out with his hood up and started looking both way's hysterically. He's probably freaking out, I took out a tripping ball and threw it at his head.

"Ow! What the?" He yelled looking up. I slapped my forehead, He yelled kinda loud, and some people turned to look at him. I took out my phone and texted him.

"S_top yelling, you'll attract attention, Shoob!_" I texted and sent. I looked down at him again and he gave me a thumb's up. He started walking to the main gate.

"LEAVING SO SOON, KID?". Aw, you gotta be honking kidding me! Randy turned around and pulled his hood down more to cover his face.

"Uh, y-yeah I'm not feeling w-well! And the pollen really got to me." he said stuttering. McFist walked up to him and pushed him back to the yard.

"OH, WELL THAT'S A SHAME BOY. WE JUST TOOK OUT THE DROP'N'SOAK.". He pointed at a carnival game, were people sat on a stool and Bash threw a tennis ball to a target, making the person fall into a pool filled with water, pool water. Randy looked at me but his head was facing forward. "LOOK, KID! IT'S YOUR TURN!" McFist said pushing him toward's the game.

"Oh, no. Randy, get outta there." I muttered leaning off the side. But McFist shoved him in the stool. "There goes my stealth plan.".

"Hey Bash, how about you miss this one, and you get to punch me in school tomorrow Ok?" Randy said nervously.

"How, about I do both! Ha ha! See what I did there? I took your plan and made it my plan!". Now who does that remind me of? Bash threw the tennis ball at the target. Before anyone could see Randy splash into the pool, I jumped in front of the target and caught the ball with my hand without flinching. I gotta say, it was awesome! Everyone started cheering and hollering my name, which make's it even more awesome!

"Hello student's of Norrisville! I'm T.W., but you all know that right!" I yelled in a higher pitch to make sure no one recognizes my voice.

"Yeah!" everyone yelled.

"Well, I gotta say, this game look's pretty fun, don't ya think?"

"Yeah!"

"What I don't think is fun, is that this teenage boy, that I have _never _met in my entire life, is being dunked with his dry clothes." I said tugging Randy's hand to get off the stool.

"It's not funny!" someone yelled in the crowd.

"Thank you!" I yelled pointing to the voice. Now I think is the perfect moment for revenge, and I think I speak for everybody in school here. "But you know what is funny? Seeing the only person who is dunking people, be dunked." I said putting my arm around Debby Kang's shoulder.

"I would love to see that." she said.

"Me too!"

"Me three!" people started chanting on Bash to get on the stool. Someone pushed him on the stool and everybody started chanting "DUNK! DUNK! DUNK!". I heard Randy shuffle behind me, he twirled me around so I faced him. I did a a couple of backflips and threw the ball, Bullseye!

"THE TENGU WARRIOR! WHAT A SURPRISE!" McFist yelled walking toward's me. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he whisper yelled.

"Oh, I'm just making sure my classmate that I have never see before doesn't get dunked with his clothes on." I said. "Well, this was fun. And SMOKE BOMB!" I yelled throwing a smoke bomb and jumping onto the roof again, with Randy obviously.

"What took you so long?"

"Hey, better late than never." I said shrugging. "We should get out of here."

"Yeah, and I think the dot's are getting worse." he said taking his hood of, which he shouldn't have done.

"Ooo, does your face hurt?"

"Actually it sting's."

"Cause, you got a HUGE sunburn on your face." I said waving my hand around his face. He put his hood back on and I laughed, "Come on. There's some stuff for that in the pharmacy."

* * *

_**Later...at the pharmacy...**_

Randy's Pov

"Ow. Ow. Ow." I said as Carter dabbed some lotion on my face.

"Well, it'll hurt less if you stop moving." she said sighing. "There, don't move." This is the third layer Carter put on my face since we got here. And I don't think it's helping.

"It doesn't feel any better."

"Well, it doesn't work right away. Give it a minute." she said closing the bottle of lotion and setting it on the counter.

"I think you got some in my mouth." I said wiping my lip's. She rolled her eye's and went to the storage.

"Hey Howard, didn't you get sunburn?"

"No, My mom didn't let me leave the house without putting some sunscreen on." he said, "Well, at least it's only on your face." he said hitting my back. I don't think I only burn my face. I fell to the floor and my back was burning.

"AH! my back! It burn's! Ahh." I said relaxing face down on the cold ground.

"What happened?!" Carter yelled coming back into the room.

"I think he didn't only burn his back..." Howard said taking my jacket off. Carter knelt down beside me and pulled my shirt up to see my back. "Holy cow. It look's like a rash because of the dot's." Howard said.

"Holy enchiladas, Randy. Haven't you heard of sunscreen!" Carter said putting lotion on my back. As soon as the lotion touched my back I flinched and relaxed again. "You are gonna be like this for a long time..." she said.

"Awww." I moaned.

"Hey, it's your fault you went to the Bash splash. Why did you guy's go anyway?"

"I went because I wanted to, Randy only came because I told him that you were gonna be there." Howard said eating some of the ice cream Carter and I bought on the way.

"Wait what?" she asked confused.

"I wanted to explain, but Howard told me like half an hour later that you weren't actually there."

"Aw, I'm sorry. Then this is my fault." she said putting lotion on my shoulder's.

"No, it's not. I should have told you sooner."

"Yes, it is, I should have let you explain when you said you could. And I should and never actually thought you could actually steal something, and-"

"Stop blaming yourself! When will you realize that I just forgot to put sunscreen on!" I interrupted her pushing myself up to sit up straight, not one of my best choices. She smiled and sighed.

"Oh don't get lovey-dovey now." Howard said. I hit him in the back of the head and flinched when I moved my arm.

"Hold on, I think I have an idea." she said walking into the storage again.

"Hey Howard, why did you act so weird?" I asked him.

"Forget about it. I kinda over reacted to what you said."

"Over reacted?! I thought you thought we were dating already." I said standing up.

"Just forget about it! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done what I did and blah blah blah." he said in a flat tone. Carter came out of the storage and went into the office.

"Mr. Walter, when did you get a dog?" She asked Mr. Walter.

"Dog? I never got one darling."

"Then who's dog is in the storage ripping the newspaper's?". Dog?

"Hey Carter, what kind of dog?" I asked her.

"A black husky, why?" she said facing me. No, it can't be the same shadow- dog thing that I saw a while ago, could it?

"Where is it?" I asked standing up carefully. She pointed to the storage and walked in there with Mr. Walter behind her. Howard and I followed behind them.

"What dog?" Mr. Walter asked.

"It's right there! Don't you see it?". Howard and Mr. Walter shook their head's and looked at the spot where she said she saw, or see's it. I looked in front and it was there! The same dog that helped me just sitting there, but why don't Mr. Walter and Howard see it?

"I see it." I said moving forward.

"Good, I thought I was going crazy for a minute." She said sighing.

"You guy's don't see it?" I asked Mr. Walter and Howard. They shook their head's again. This is weird, when I saw it for the first time I had that stone necklace with me... Wait a honking minute. "Carter, do you have the necklace with you?". She searched her pocket's and she looked surprised when she found it in her back pocket. She took it out and gave it to me. Aha...

"Sorry, I think I forgot to give it to you." she said smiling.

"Ok, I have an idea, not sure if it's gonna work but it's worth a shot." I handed the necklace to Howard and Mr. Walter so that they were both grabbing it. "Okay, Look behind you and blink a couple of time's." They did as I told them to do. "And now look at the spot again..." I said slowly hoping this would work. They turned around and they were shocked.

"Woah, what is this some type of magic stone?" Howard asked.

"Wait, I am I missing something here?" Carter asked confused.

"Ok, I said I would explain, so I'm gonna explain." I said.

_**After fifteen minutes of explaining... (**_**AN: Don't think it's necessary to explain again. :D)**

"Ok... I think I get it." Howard said finally understanding.

"Finally! Dude it isn't that complicated." Carter said sitting next to me on the couch (**AN: couch in the office. just so you know.).**

"Hey! it isn't my fault that I don't get it."

"Ok, we got that straightened out. So, what do we do about Jasper here?" Carter asked pointing to the dog.

"You're naming him Jasper?"

"Why not? I mean, he's a shadow ghost thing and he's kinda small."

"Good point." I said. "Well since he's invisible to people except us, I guess we could have him around." I said petting Jasper's head. He barked and licked my finger's.

"Ok, guy's I gotta go, Dad's asking where I am." Carter said typing a text on her phone and getting up.

"Wait! Something to remember you by?" I said shrugging, not to much or it would hurt. She rolled her eye's and kissed my cheek, and then she hit my back. "Ow!"

"See ya!"

* * *

Carter's Pov

I walked Down the street with Jasper next to me, he's gonna stay with me I guess, And I've alway's wanted a dog! Jasper started barking as if something was wrong.

"Shush, What's wrong?" I said looking around. He barked some more and growled. I looked forward and saw some type of robot attack a restaurant, And it wasn't a normal animal robot like the one's I fight, It's more of a robotic Dragon, with wing's and everything! "You know what this mean's Jasper? It's Tengu time!" I said pulling out my mask and put it on, but the problem was, my suit didn't appear.

* * *

**DUNN, DUNN DUUUUUUUNNN! Ok, yeah, this is a short one. Why isn't it longer? Because I just finished it and it's 1:30 in the morning AND I'M CRANKY! The thing's I do for you guy's, and gal's, are there guy's out there reading? Well if you liked it REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**HHHEEEEYYYY! How long has it been!? Almost two week's... okay... look's like that mean's a long chapter right? FINE. You guy's always get what you want don't you? I promise that I'll try to get a new chapter by... let's see, Tuesday? Yeah. Ok, Chapter 17!**

* * *

Carter's Pov

"No, no no no no!" I yelled putting my mask on again. I threw it against the wall of the alleyway I went in to not attract attention, this was the thirteenth time I put my mask, and my suit still doesn't appear! I looked down to see Jasper but he wasn't there, he was just here! I groaned I took out my phone and dialed Randy's number. Maybe he know's what's going on.

_"Carter, your Nomicon is glowing like crazy here!" _He yelled as soon as he picked up.

"MMhm yeah, about that, it might be because my suit isn't working..." I said nervously. He laughed loudly.

"_What did you say? I thought you said your suit doesn't work._"

"And I lost Jasper..." I said worried. He laughed loudly again.

"_So you're saying that your suit doesn't work and Jasper is gone._"

"Maybe..." I said biting my lip.

"_What the juice happened?!_"

"I don't know! Bring me the Nomicon, maybe it'll say something." I said rubbing my forehead. "And be ready, there's this robot dragon out here." I said looking out of the alleyway. The robot was still destroying the same building. "It doesn't look too bad out here...", Just then the robot blew fire out of it's mouth. "Never mind." and I hung up.

I picked up my mask and ran out of the small space. The robot was blowing fire everywhere, but it didn't seem to be hurting anyone. From around the corner some firemen were putting out the fire that reached the candy store... THE CANDY STORE?! Howard is gonna kill the robot himself.

"Carter!". I turned around and saw Randy and Howard run toward's me.

"Guy's! You're not gonna believe this." I yelled pointing at the black building.

"NO! NOOO...! PLEASE DON'T TELL ME THAT WAS THE CANDY STORE." Howard yelled running to the store. He got on his knees and yelled looking up. Randy went over to him and patted his back. "You make that robot pay! Cunningham!"

"Yeah, well here, just try and get into action before this get's outta control." he told me giving me my Nomicon. I nodded and he ran of with his suit appearing on him.

"AVENGE THE CANDY!" Howard yelled.

"Howard they'll build a new one."

"It won't be the same."

"Shut up I'm trying to focus on something other than candy." I said opening the Nomicon.

"Nomi! Why doesn't my suit work? No one said anything about an expiration date!" I yelled and a giant card appeared in front of me showing a KIng with a sword and gold coins, some hand's came in and took the gold and sword away. And then word's appeared next to the card.

"If you **abuse** the power you **lose** the power." I said. "When the juice did I abuse the power?!" I yelled.

Doodles appeared and they showed bash on the DROP'N'SOAK and I threw the ball to dunk him. Arrows pointed to me as T.W. and said abuse. And arrow's pointed to me saying you lose. I swatted them away and crossed my arm's.

"First of all, he deserved that and second did you see what he was doing?" I said trying to make a point, but light's flashed twice obviously meaning it's still wrong to do that. "Fine, fine, abuse the power I lose the power, How do I get my power back?". The Nomicon didn't say anything, Instead it took me back to reality and closed itself.

I put it in my jacket and ran to Howard who was still on his knee's.

"Howard get up and get out of here!" I said pulling him to his feet. "Go to my house and wait for me and Randy there.".

"Fine, but this doesn't make me feel any better just so you know."

"Just go!" I said and he left. I turned around to look at Randy, or the Ninja, he was totally getting beat up. "Ninja!" I yelled running towards him. He managed to hear me and flipped his way to me.

"Hey! What did the Nomicon say?" he asked blocking fire with his sword.

"It said, if I abuse the power I lose the power." I said. He blocked more fire and turned to me.

"Oh, that happened to me once." he said scratching his head. I looked at him surprised.

"What did you do?" I asked him.

"I cut a fence."

"_You _cut a fence." I said crossing my arm's.

"It might have been a school fence that we weren't supposed to cross..." he said slowly.

"Mmhmm."

"And maybe I used my sword to cut it" he said embarrassed. I cocked an eyebrow, he avoided my gaze and charged at the robot.

"And why didn't you just climb the fence?!" I yelled. He stabbed the robot in it's wing and landed in front of me.

"There might have been a cinderblock involved." he said loosening his scarf around his neck.

"Really? A cinderblock? What were you doing with a cinderblock?" I asked him facepalming my head. He was gonna answer just when the robot's dragon tail swooped around and hit him to the next block. I jumped back and saw Randy still on the floor. "Ninja!" I yelled and I saw him sit up. I sighed in relief and ran to him.

"It hurt's more with the sunburn..." I heard him say, and he's right, it should hurt more with the sunburn.

"Quick, what did you do?"

"I gained back my power..." he said.

"How did you do _that_?!" I asked.

"Hold on one sec." he said pushing me behind him and blocking the robot's tail from hitting us. "Prove that you can have the power!" he yelled.

"How?!"

"I don't know! Say sorry to what ever you did!"

"I am not saying sorry to Bash!". He pushed the dragon tail away and turned to me.

"It was what you did at the Bash splash, isn't it?" he said pointing to me. "I gotta admit, I saw it coming." he snickered.

"Then why didn't you stop me!" I yelled punching his chest.

"I tried! I pulled you around, but you back-flipped bulls-eyed the target!" he said, I thought it was an unnecessary turn! The robot roared behind us and stomped it's tail hard on the ground. "Just one second I'm so sorry." he told me and charged again at it. I rolled my eyes and ran to a corner to put my mask on again, and no, no luck.

"Can't you just let me help him!" I yelled at my Nomicon but it just glowed twice. "Ugh!". I put it back in my jacket and my phone started to ring, I groaned when I read the ID caller. "Dad! Hey..."

"_Why aren't you home?_" he asked mad, I hit my forehead.

"Something turned up at the pharmacy...?" I said looking at Randy stab and punch the dragon.

"_Then why do you sound so unsure?_"

"Me? Unsure? I don't know what you're talking about." I said in a high pitch sound making it sound even more like a lie.

"_Get home. Now._"

"I'll be there when I'm done with..." I said pausing to cover myself from the fire that almost hit me. "Something."

"_Let Mr. Walter take care of it. I need to talk to you_". I sighed and looked t Randy who just got knocked onto a wall face first. And then he slid down the wall, onto the ground also face first. I winced when I remembered he also had sunburn on his face.

"I'll get home as soon as..." I said pausing because the robot was stomping up to Randy, but he was still face first on the ground. "As soon as..." I repeated again not remembering what I said. The robot was still stomping up to him and he was still lying on the ground. "As soon as I...". Randy was getting up but he isn't see what I'm seeing.

"_As soon as what?!_" he asked angrily. I was about to respond but the dragon was stretching his claw's to grab him.

"Dad, I'llbethereinfive." I said faster than humanly possible and hung up. I ran as fast as I could possibly go, the robot's hand was about to grab him but he was still facing away and it looked like he was gonna fall to the ground. "No!". He finally was able to get his head up to look at me, and the robot's hand was getting even closer. Before it could grab him I pushed him out of the way and the robot's hand grabbed me.

"Carter!" I heard Randy scream. But before I could see him, the robot dropped on his jaw and swallowed me.

**...**

"Ugh, what happened?" I said sitting up on... where ever I was. It was too dark to recognize anything around me, I got up and hit the ground hard with my foot, a clang sound echoed in the room I was in. "Metal?". I walked forward and hit my head against a metal wall. I groaned and rubbed my forehead. I took out my Nomicon again and it started glowing. "Mind shedding some light on the situation?" I asked it and opened it.

I landed on a wooden floor back first. I didn't really care if it hurt.

"Nomi, where am I?" I asked rubbing my eye's. A big doodle of a dragon and the ninja appeared, they started moving and the dragon almost grabbed him, but a new doodle ran up to him and pushed him out of the way and the dragon swallowed the other doodle. Oh, I'm the other doodle. Wait. That mean's... "Am I inside the dragon?" I asked raising both eyebrows. A bunch of thumb's up appeared.

"Nomi, I know I messed up, but right now I really need your help to get out." I said, a bunch of new word's appeared and my suit also appeared around me. "Does that mean ok?". The new word's formed a sentence, and what it read, definitely meant ok.

* * *

Randy's Pov

"Carter!" I yelled but the dragon swallowed her whole. I clenched my fist's and stared dagger's at the robot. "Did you. Just eat. MY girlfriend?". I took out two sword's and started walking up to it. "You are gonna regret that buddy." I said and it swung it's tail at me. I jumped on it, ran up it's back and slashed both it's wing's off. I flipped onto it's head and stabbed it's nose.

"Spit her out!". It roared making me fall off and onto the ground. I was about to charged at it but my phone started ringing.

"Carter?!"

"_Wow, it hurt that you prefer her instead of your best friend._"

"Howard, I'm kinda in the middle of something here." I said angrily.

"_Woah, just wanted to know how the fight's going, sheesh._"

"Oh, you wanna know how it's going. Well for starter's, this dragon shoob ate Carter." I said blocking fire.

"_No wonder you're so mad._"

"If you're not gonna be some use to me, I'm hanging up."

"_Hold on, I'm at Carter's house waiting for you two and I got bored so I consulted with my friend, the internet, about fire breathing robot dragon's._" he said in matter of fact.

"Something that's helpful then?!" I said.

"_They aren't fireproof on the inside. And then blah blah about physic's and math._"

"On the inside?! How am I supposed to-" I got interrupted by the robot falling to the ground, it started to shift and it's stomach bursted open. I covered my eye's with my arm and crouched down.

"Guess who learned, THE TENGU FIREBALL! HAHA!"

"Carter?" I said uncovering my eye's. "Howard I gotta go." I said and hung up.

"Not so fireproof on the inside you piece of junk!" she said kicking the robot's head. I walked toward's her smirking. "You can never beat, the Tengu Warrior." she said in a hero voice.

"Well look's like you didn't need help." I said sarcastically, she yelped in surprise and tripped making her fall of it's head. Before she hit the ground I caught her bridal style.

"Hi!"

"Hey."

"I GAINED BACK MY POWER!" she said raising her arm's.

"I can see that." I said glancing at the robot scrap's.

"Yeah, the fireball does A LOT of damage." she said pointing at it. "Woah, what happened to it's wing's? Did it do that much damage?"

"No...I did that..." I said avoiding her gaze. "I, maybe, got a little angry when it ate you."

"A little?"

"Ok, a lot." I said turning my head to her. My phone got a text alert, I put her down and checked my phone. "Jasper is here at Carter's house. Must've found his way here. Howard."

"Well look's like we're going to my house."

_**At Carter's**_** house...**

"Howard! Is my Dad mad at me?" Carter asked entering the living room slowly.

"Nah, you're good. I explained why you took so long." he said standing up. I looked behind him, and Jasper was there sleeping. It's actually kind of funny that Carter named him Jasper instead of Casper, she must have gotten confused with a different name.

"You did?" Carter and I said in sync.

"Yeah, don't ask what I said."

"Carter! Finally! I see you solved your relationship problem." My dad said walking into the room.

"My what?" She asked confused.

"Howard said you had a fight with Randy."

"That we what?" We asked in sync. Howard hit our shoulder's and laughed.

"Kid's these day's, they just can't admit their problem's." he said with a nervous smile. Carter and I glanced at him and copied his smile, leaving Carter's dad confused.

"Ok, anyway, now that you are here Carter, I would like to tell you something."

"Ok."

"We have been invited to McFist's beginning of summer dinner on your last day of school." he said, Carter's face dropped and so did mine, Howard just tried not to make his jaw drop to the floor but it didn't work.

"D-do I have to go?" Carter asked nervously.

"Yes, I said 'we', didn't I?". She stared at the floor for a while until she spoke up.

"Alright, I go. But on one condition!" she said pointing to her dad.

"And that is?"

She pointed at both of us and said. "They come with me.".

* * *

**OOOOHHHHMMMMMYYYYNNIIINNJJJAA. IT'S ALMOST THREE IN THE MORNING. You guy's are luck I didn't leave this for sunday... Well! another dinner with Mcfist, Randy and Howard are coming, and jasper is in the club! What a chapter! no? ok. REVIEW! :) **


	18. Chapter 18

**GUY'S! Hey! So it's not tuesday. Yeah, I'm REALLY sorry about that, I should stop saying thing's I can't do. Well, that's all to say, I'm just really sorry! I hate making people wait! Well don't wait longer. CHAPTER 18!**

* * *

Carter's Pov

"Why does the dinner have to be today?" I said stabbing a robo-ape that was already dead.

"I get you're mad. But I don't think the ape deserves it." Randy, as the Ninja, said leaning against a wall. I kicked it's head one more time and put my sword away.

"I know, It's just... so...Annoying!" I yelled.

"Yeah." He said and walked to me. "So, I think our job is done, don't you?" he asked glancing at the scraps of ape's. I nodded. Before we knew it, we both took out smoke bomb's and threw them. And that was a HUGE mistake.

"WHAT THE JUICE? WHY DID YOU THROW ONE?!" I yelled at him covering my nose with my scarf and hands.

"I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE GONNA THROW ONE! HOW DOES THIS SMELL EVEN EXIST?!"

"I HAVE NO IDEA, IT SMELL'S LIKE ROTTEN EGG'S AND A PORT A POTTY HOWARD USED AFTER EATING DOBLE CHESSE TACOS."

"THE NOSE DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT!"

"WHY ARE WE NOT OUTSIDE?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" He yelled and we both ran for the exit. We got to the door but it was stuck, Randy pulled my behind him and bashed the door open with his foot. We barged outside and gasped for air, I swear, the smell in there is gonna stay there for a couple of week's.

"THAT SMELL...SHOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN DISCOVERED." I said still huffing air.

"I can feel it in my mouth... is my tongue green?" he asked me taking off his mask and sticking his tongue out. And I think his tongue is actually green.

"Shnasty..." I said also taking off my mask. I sniffed the air again and the same smell was coming from somewhere, I followed the scent with my nose and it ended at my mask. I held it again my face and smelled it. Another HUGE mistake. I gaged and coughed shoving the mask away from my face.

"Can you wash these thing's?" I said pinching my index and thumb on my nostril's.

"What do you mean?" he asked also sniffing his mask.

"Don't-!"

"Arg! That is a crime against nature!" he said gaging.

"Your smoke bomb smell like ice cream compared to this..." I smelled my arm. "Aw, Shnasty! This is gonna take me hour's to take off."

"Then you better get started," I looked at him confused and he showed me his phone. "The dinner start's in an hour." he said and my eye's widened.

"Aw, no! I gotta go and get this roadkill smell off me. You're coming with Howard right?" I said taking a few step's back.

"Yeah, Now go!"

"Alright, alright, I'm going." I said running toward's my house.

_**59 minutes and 59 second's later...**_

"DONE!" I yelled finally finishing my hairdo. And when I finish brushing my hair, it's a miracle, it's like a bird's nest in there. I heard a bark come from behind me, and J asper was sitting on my bed. I patted his head and set down some newspapers and a bowl of food and water on the floor. He might be an invisible dog for some people, but he sure know's hoe to finish 12 bowl's of food everyday.

"Alright Jasper, everything is set, don't break anything and don't make any noises." I said to him firmly and he barked twice, probably meaning yes. I ran up there stair's and skidded on the floor and slammed onto the door and my dad's head popped out the living room.

"What are you in a hurry for?" he asked me. I turned my head at him and he wasn't fully dressed. I know I don't want to go to this dinner, but I don't like him being late either.

"Why aren't you dressed?! We're already late!"

"Sweetie, the dinner start's in an hour."

"WHAT?" I said stretching my neck to see the clock in the living room. It said 8:30, the dinner start's at 9:30.

"Who told you it was now?" My dad asked. And now I know who to blame for my torture.

"Randy! I am going to kill you!" I yelled searching for my phone and dialing his number.

"_Cunningham's phone._" I heard Howard answer.

"Hi, Howard. You mind putting me on speaker?" I said calmly.

"_Is Randy gonna be deaf after this call?"_

"Most likely."

"_Hold on... Cunningham!__"_ I heard him yell in the background "_Ok go ahead._"

"YOU SHOOB! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT KIND OF PRESSURE YOU PUT ME IN? IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO GET THIS SMELL OFF ME. DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO GET IN THIS DRESS? AND YOU KNOW MY HEAD DOESN'T MAKE THE SILKIEST HAIR IN THE WORLD!" I yelled pacing back and forth.

"_Woah! First of all, you're hair look's like angel hair. And second, you are now an hour early._ "

"Yes! No thank's to you!"

"_Good, now we can all go together so I don't have to worry about anything."_

"We would you even worry in the first place?"

" _'Cause, Mr. British-bird hair might be there._" he said. I didn't even have to ask who he was talking about. But they said that he would be here in the fall, he can't be here for summer.

"He's not gonna be there." I said sighing. "Wait a honking minute, you think my hair looks like angel hair?" I asked blushing. There was a silence for a moment and I heard Howard snicker.

"_Maybe..."_

"Come over when you're both done." I said and hung up.

* * *

Randy's Pov

"_Wait a honking minute, you think my hair looks like angel hair?_" She asked. Howard snickered and I was maybe blushing.

"Maybe..."

"_Come over when you're both done._" She said and hung up. Howard gave me an 'are you serious' look.

"What?"

"You said the cheesiest line. EVER." he said adjusting his bow-tie in the mirror.

"Well, what am I supposed to do? I haven't had a girlfriend before." I said and sat down on my couch. "We should get going."

"It's still a hour early."

"Let me rephrase that." I said standing up and fixing my hair in the mirror. "Let's go to Carter's house so we can eat the stash of candy and leftover pizza she leave's under her pillow and play her new video games." I said. He rubbed his chin. "Do you even have to think if you want to go?"

"You're right, let's get a move on." He said while we both walked out of my room.

_**At Carter's**_** house...**

"Show me your stash!" Howard yelled walking through the front door.

"Stash? What stash? I don't have any stash of stuff. I don't know what you're talking about..." Carter said nervously leaning on the door of her room.

"You can't hide it from me!" Howard yelled barging in. Carter sighed and shoved my shoulder.

"You told him didn't you?"

"It was the only way he would come." I said shrugging and she rolled her eyes. "Nice dress by the way." I said pointing to her. She was wearing a dark blue knee high dress with sleeves that went up to her elbow.

"Thank's, you don't look to bad yourself." She said pointing to me. "And your hair looks good brushed back." she said brushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Yeah, this was the tux I took from a robo ape at the easter party." I said adjusting my red bow-tie.

"Where is it?!" Howard yelled. Carter sighed and walked to her bed and she lifted up her mattress to take out her box.

"DON'T finish it." she said shoving it toward's Howard. He left the room and we followed behind him.

After half and hour of playing video games, Carter's dad started his car outside in the drive way. He thought it was best to leave a little early to get there on time. We all sat in the car and left for the restaurant. Once we got there, I helped Carter out of the car and Howard pushed past us to open the door of the restaurant.

"Do you think there'll be a..." Howard said but he started running to the other side of the room. I turned to Carter.

"What was that about?"

"Oh, no. He found the dessert buffet." Carter said wincing. "He has to stay away from there, last time he threw up. Go get him?" she asked. I nodded and headed for the buffet. Howard had already eaten the mini cake section.

"Howard, you know what happen's if you eat to much frosting."

"BUT! According to the waiter, the frosting is fat free, so don't worry about any mysterious smell's." He said turning back to the buffet and he ate another cupcake. I groaned, I grabbed his collar and started dragged him back to the entrance. "Wait, Just one more!"

"I'll take you for ice cream later." I said pulling him in front of me.

"Oh, boy. This dinner is gonna be very awkward." Howard said.

"What? Why?" I asked and he pointed toward's Carter, and Daniel was standing in front of her. I could tell she was freaking out because she backed up a bit every second. I started walking faster and Howard was already at her side.

"Carter! Hey, did you see the buffet?" Howard said pushing Daniel out of the way.

"How dare you push me!" Daniel said shoving Howard's shoulder. I got in the middle of them and pushed Daniel farther away.

"How dare _you_ touch my friend." I said. He stared at me and turned back to Carter.

"Carter, we should go meet the other's at the table and leave these two." He said stretching his elbow to escort her. She made a fake smile at him.

"We should, come on guy's." She said to me and Howard and she locked our elbow's with her's while we walked to the table. "I swear I almost took out my sword at him."

"He's lucky that there isn't a cinder block in here." Howard said making Carter laugh.

"Ok, you guy's have to tell me the story with the cinder block!" she said giggling. But she stopped when she saw the table. McFist, Viceroy, Bash and Bash's mom were sitting at the table. She gasped quietly and took a deep breath.

"This is gonna be a very very long night..." Howard said rubbing his forehead.

* * *

**OKAY! Daniel is here and you all hate me for a lot of thing's like ending the chapter here and not updating so often. But I have a feeling that the new chapter is gonna be next week, say after... Wednesday... or somethin' ( I AM NOT PROMISING ANYTHING...sorry...) . AND I finished my exam's! YAAY! I did mostly good and some bad here and there, But they are done! So before I go... GO ARGENTINA! WWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Before we start, I wanted to post this yesterday. BUT, SOMETHIN' HAPPENED AND ERASED LIKE HALF THE CHAPTER. AND IT WAS ALSO THE PART THAT TOOK ME LONGEST TO WRITE! SO IF THERE ARE ANY ERROR'S. JUST. DONT. VBHSWOEGUJPUWREHRVJINEWACFNIOWRCMJQKCPOFJQ NVU**

* * *

Carter's Pov

"CARTER! SO GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"McFist said in his loud voice. I smiled at him nervously.

"Hello, Mr. McFist. Good to see you too." I said almost sarcastically.

"I'M SURE YOU REMEMBER VICEROY, BASH, AND MY LOVELY WIFE MARCY." he said pointing with his robot hand to each person. I nodded and sat down in the chair in front of me. I felt someone push my chair forward as I sat down.I glanced behind me and Randy took the chair on my left. Oh, of course. He can be a total gentlemen when he want's to be. Like the other day how he didn't let me win in a burping contest, such a gentlemen. Howard took the chair on my right leaving the only chair available for Daniel next to my dad, witch was also in front of mine.

"YOUR FATHER INFORMED ME YOU WANTED TO COME WITH TWO OTHER PEOPLE." McFist said pointing to Howard and Randy.

"Yes, She never goes anywhere without them. They're the only good friend's she ever had." My dad said sitting down in his chair.

"Oh, uh- this is Howard, I think you have met him before..." I said.

"Oh, I know I have." Viceroy said narrowing his eyes. "The boy who destroys everything."

"Nice to see you too Willam." Howard said. My eyes shifted between Howard and Viceroy, They obviously didn't want to talk about it so I shook my head and gestured my hand to Randy.

"And this is Randy, I'm sure you haven't met before." I said, just when I finished talking Daniel sat down in the chair in front of me. "And he's my boyfriend.". Wait, did I just blurt that? I didn't look at Daniel straight in the eye but I could tell that he was staring dagger's at Randy, and Randy was also staring dagger's.

"SO... HOW WAS YOUR LAST DAY OF SCHOOL?" McFist said to cut the ice.

"It was the best! I gave more than ten wedgies to the same kid! And in science-!" Bash laughed while saying.

"I WASN'T ASKING YOU..." McFist said forcing a smile. His wife Marcy looked at him mad. "OF COURSE, I WANTED TO HEAR ABOUT OUR GUEST'S DAY FIRST." he said making Marcy smile a little.

"It was surprising." Randy said.

"AND HOW SO, RANDY?"

"Well, for starter's, the cafeteria freezer suddenly shut down." He said sarcastically. It didn't break down, 'The Ninja' snuck in and broke the cables because a rumor spread saying there was popsicles inside. "And there was popsicles inside and the cafeteria lady didn't want them to melt, so she gave them out for free." Randy said smiling. Howard was doing his best to hide his laugh, I couldn't tell him anything because if I opened my mouth I just know I'll die of laughter.

"It was totally a coincidence." Howard said. Sarcasm is filling the room tonight. "Oh, and don't forget, bro. No monster's or robot's." Howard said nibbling on a bread stick.

"Oh yeah, that was really weird."

"REALLY? WHY IS THAT?" McFist asked leaning forward.

"Well..." I started. "Normally on important day's like today, Yo- the Sorcerer would send something after the Ninja and the Tengu Warrior."

"Now that I think about it, I haven't seen a Stank'd person in a long time..." Randy said. He's right, the last time I saw one was also the first time I fought one. Why was I just noticing it now?

"I think it was Teresa Fowler, right?" I asked Randy.

"Yeah I think it was." Randy said turning to see me. Something's wrong, I remember seeing a couple of people sad today like Bucky, he was sad that he had to say good bye to a teacher, And he didn't turn. Teresa was crying because she couldn't finish her routine in the small assembly, and she didn't turn. Howard was devastated that he couldn't have his, I don't know, his tenth popsicle. And. He. Didn't. Turn. Ok, something is completely wrong.

"WELL, ISN'T THAT A GOOD THING? HE HE, LOOK'S LIKE THE SCHOOL IS BECOMING SAFER EVERY NOW AND THEN, HE HE." McFist said laughing nervously. Ok, they are defiantly up to something. A couple of waiter's went around the table and gave us menu's.

"I heard that the milkshake's here are the best in the city." Viceroy said trying to find the milkshake's in the menu.

"Ah, I prefer the grape milkshake. It's the only one I like." Daniel said closing his menu.

"What's a starfruit?" Randy whispered to me. I giggled quietly and I pointed to an image on the menu.

"That." I said pointing to the green star shaped fruit.

"I'm not getting that." he whispered looking at it weirdly. I giggled quietly again and shook my head.

"Carter, would you also like a grape?" Daniel asked me.

"Uh, No. I don't really like grapes." I said, and only Randy know's why.

"Come on, I'll order one for you." he said calling the waiter.

"Daniel, really. I don't want to." I said seriously.

"Hey, Carter. There's Vanilla flavored ." Randy said pointing to the menu. Ooo, I wanna try that. "That's your favorite, right?" he asked looking at me right in my eye's.

"Yeah, I wanna try that one." I said nodding. I glanced at Daniel, he was defiantly angry. You could tell by the big red vein across his forehead that spelled _ANGER_.

"Hello, my name is Grace. I'll be your waitress for the night." Grace said as she took out her note pad to write down our order's. I ordered the Ravioli special, But they told me it was too big to eat for one person, so Randy said he'll share with me. Howard ordered almost everything that didn't involve vegetables.

I have to admit, the dinner wasn't that bad. I didn't have to make conversation with McFist or Viceroy, the only time that I had to talk was when Howard and Randy kept on struggling on which knife and fork to use since there were almost five fork's and knives for every one. And Grace, the waitress, was right. I didn't even finish my part of the Ravioli, neither did Randy. Howard had already ate everything he ordered and he still took the rest of the food we had. Every now and then Daniel would try to start a conversation with me and I would alway's give him a small answer. Randy and Howard would interrupt him by trying to make me laugh when the waiter's brought different appetizers. They brought sweet corn and Randy and Howard started putting them on their teeth too make it look like they were gold teeth.

"I just received a message from my gold mine..." Randy said in a very fake british accent. "I've struck gold again!" He said with a toothy grin showing all the teeth he covered with sweet corn. Howard and I laugh hard, but no one at the table seemed to notice since they kept talking about work.

"I bet on all my golden lucky molar's that it won't last even a day!" Howard said stretching his mouth with his teeth and showing that all his molar teeth covered in corn. I started laughing again and Randy and Howard joined in when they were done swallowing the corn.

"You guy's are idiot's" I said in between laugh's.

"Woah, I'm sorry, flute girl." Howard said raising his both hand's. I laughed even more and so did Randy. I didn't even notice I quoted Flute girl. "Hey, where's Daniel?" He asked looking around.

"I don't know, when did he get up?" Randy asked also looking around. I started looking around too, and he really was gone.

"Well, don't ask anything, I'm kinda relived." I said eating a couple of sweet corn.

"And the enjoying end's " Howard said glancing at the kitchen. I looked over at the kitchen and saw Daniel coming back to his spot on the table.

"Uh, Where did you go?" I asked folding my arm's. He smirked at me and sipped his drink.

"Worried, were you?"

"Um, no I just felt the annoying presence go away when you left." I said shrugging. Randy and Howard snickered.

"Burn..." Howard whispered.

"Well, I don't know about you guy's but I want DESSERT." Randy said louder when he said dessert, obviously trying to get someone to order dessert. And it worked when Bash started chanting 'dessert' while he hit his fork and knife against the table.

'ALRIGHT THEN, WAITRESS! WHAT DO YOU RECOMMEND FOR DESSERT?" McFist asked.

(**AN: FYI, this is where it got deleted, so don't think I double checked this part. And thanks Sushiboy for the heads up. ;)**)

"Of course, but before that, the Chef has made a special drink that brings health and luck." Grace said as a waiter placed a glass filled with a yellow and orange liquid in front of everyone.

"I would like to make a toast" Daniel said standing up "To whatever the future may bring, no matter how great or... Unfortunate it might seem." He said raising his glass. Everyone raised their glass and said cheers, all except me, Howard and Randy.

I sniffed the glass and it smelled like apricots and oranges, I took a sip and it was really good! It was sweet at first but then it had a bitter after taste that made it better. Howard drank his whole glass and Randy only sipped his and didn't touch it again. He probably didn't like it. For dessert we ordered the 'complete ice cream surprise', and I actually started listening to the conversation McFist and my dad were having.

"THE THING IS, I WANT A DRAMATIC ENDING THAT MAKES PEOPLE WANT TO GET CLOSER TO THE SCREEN" McFist said.

"Yes, My colleague in Japan, Armin Okumura, he's-" my dad was saying until he got interrupted by Randy coughing. "Are you alright Randy?" He asked.

"Yeah, I *cough* got juice stuck in my throat." He said rubbing his throat.

"Ok. As I was saying, he's a specialist in that, he made the ending to-" my dad said but got interrupted again Randy coughing, again.

"Cunningham, You sure you're ok?" Howard asked leaning forward to get a better look at him.

"I... *cough cough*..don't know." He said covering his mouth. I patted his back to help him but he kept on coughing. I looked at his throat and it was red and a little swollen.

"He's having an Anaphylaxis." Viceroy said rubbing his chin.

"AND WHAT'S THAT?" McFist asked.

"His throat is closing up." Viceroy said. "We have to get him to the hospital!". My dad rushed outside to get the car while Marcy, Bash and Daniel went home in a taxi. McFist payed for the dinner and also went outside to get his car.

"Carter, help me!"Howard said lifting up Randy and putting his arm around his shoulder, I did the same thing and we started rushing outside. My dad pulled his car in front of us and Howard sat in front while I was in the back with Randy's head on my lap.

"Charlie, we'll follow behind you. Carter, keep him talking and try to get his breathing at a normal rate." Viceroy said before he paced to his car and My dad stepped on the gas.

"Ok, you heard him, keep him talking." Howard said turning to face me and I nodded. I realized that I hadn't said anything, since my throat felt dry and I couldn't get any word's to come out of my mouth. "Carter!"

"Right! Sorry, Randy? Can you hear me?" I said hitting his cheek lightly to get a reaction. He turned his head up and coughed. "Just take deep breath's, in and out. Don't worry about anything else. Ok?" I said worried while a tear ran down my cheek. His eye's started getting droopy, "Randy! Tell me about the cinderblock! You said there was a fence?" I cried brushing strand's of his hair with my finger's.

"There was a... fence...behind the school." he said huffing out air.

"Yeah, you told me. What else happened?" I cried out.

"I cut it... and we brought ...a cinderblock." he said coughing at the end. I giggled nervously when he said cinderblock.

"Why did you have it, Randy?" I asked as more tear's ran down my face. He grabbed my hand lightly and I squeezed it hard letting him know that I'm here.

"We... wanted to see...how long it... took to sink."

"Sink? Sink where?" I asked quietly.

"In the... quicksand..."

"Quicksand?!" I laughed nervously while my tear's burned my eye's.

"Don't...cry" He said trying to inhale air.

"Don't you DARE leave me." I said seriously and he gave me a small smile. His breathing was getting lighter and his eye's were almost closed. "Dad! How much longer?!"

"Just around this corner." He said making a sharp turn to the left. I turned back to Randy and cupped his cheek with my hand.

"We're almost there, ok? Just hang on." I said with a shaky voice. He nodded once and tried to take a deep breath.

"We're here!" Howard yelled and he rand out of the car to find help.

"Hear that?" I asked Randy, but he wasn't listening, his eye's were closed. "Randy? No, Randy! Wake up!" I yelled shaking his shoulder's.

The car door next to me flew open and two nurse's pulled Randy out and onto a gurney. I jumped out of the car and grabbed Randy's hand again. The nurse's checked for his pulse and flashed a light in his eye's. Howard pulled me away from the gurney when the nurses started running inside the hospital. McFist and Viceroy arrived soon after that and the doctor attending Randy came out from the ER. He said that he was gonna be fine and that it must've been an allergic reaction to something he ate. Randy's parent's came in about half an hour ago, my dad , McFist and Viceroy offered them to get coffee in the cafeteria. That's where they are right now. I'm with Howard, sitting outside Randy's room waiting for him to wake up. A nurse went inside the room and came out searching the hallway.

"Are you two Carter and Howard?" She asked pointing to yes.

"Yes." we both said.

"He's awake and asking for both of you, you can come in and see him." she said. We both nodded and stepped inside. I in the middle of the room against the wall there was a bed with Randy on it. He had machine hooked up to him and he had his eye shut. I walked up to him and grabbed his hand. Howard was on the other side of the bed looking at his friend worried. Randy shifted a little and he mumbled something.

"Randy?" I asked quietly. He mumbled louder but I still couldn't understand what he was saying. "What?"

"I said..." he started saying while he took a deep breath. "What happened... to dessert?" he asked smiling. I laughed and Howard snickered.

"I have no idea." Howard said while laughing.

* * *

**FINALLY! GOSH, when half of it got deleted I thought I was never gonna finish this chapter. WHAT DID YOU THINK? WERE YOU WORRIED? I bet you have suspicion's on what REALLY happened with Randy. Well, for now, just enjoy that he is ALIVE, MUAHAHAHAHHAH *cough cough*. TOODLES! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey! I have no excuse for this late chapter, and I have to say... 66 reviews, 22 favs and 17 followers!? OH MY NINJA! You guys are the cheese! And did any of you see the new episode? IT WAS AWESOME. ... CHAPTER 20! :D**

* * *

Carter's Pov

"How do we beat this thing?!" I yelled to Randy as I back flipped away from the giant armored bear.

"I don't know! Do you see a weak spot?!" He yelled back blocking it's paws.

"No! The thing's covered with armor!" I yelled attacking again. I took out my sai's and tried jabbing some of it's body armor off, but I said I tried.

"Go ask the Nomicon! I'll distract him!" He yelled. I did a thumb's up and ran for cover. I heard Randy whistle and then he started running in different directions. I ducked behind what was the car wash and opened my Nomicon.

"Nomi! Giant bear with complete body armor is destroying everything. What the juice should I do?" I asked and word's appeared. "Don't fight the armor, fight what's inside..." I read out loud and it pushed me back to reality.

"T.W.! What did it say?!" Randy yelled while he tried to slice the bear's head gear. I ran closer and blocked one of the bear's punches.

"Don't fight the armor, fight what's inside!"

"What the juice does that mean?!"

"I don't know!" I yelled and threw a ninja ring at the bear, but it had no effect. How can a bear resist all our weapons? "Wait!" I yelled at Randy at my realization. He flipped over to me and stopped right in front of me.

"Thought of something?"

"Maybe."

"What is it?" He asked and blocked the bear's teeth with his sword.

"Weapons aren't working against it's armor."

"Yeah." he said pushing the bear away.

"Ninja, listen, WEAPONS aren't working against it's ARMOR." I said with more precision.

"What do you-? OH..." He said. "You're saying we should do something about the bear, and not the armor..." He said understanding.

"Exactly! What's a bear's weakness?"

"Good question, but for now SCATTER!" He yelled when the bear started charging at us and we scattered in different direction's. "Maybe Howard know's something!" Randy yelled and pointing to a broken building.

"Right!" I yelled and ran towards the building, I searched around and found Howard sitting on the ground next to Jasper while he ate a hotdog. "Howard!" I yelled and he screamed, I screamed too. "Why did you scream!"

"You scared me!" He said standing up. Jasper started barking and ran around our feet.

"What happened?! I heard screaming!"

Howard and I screamed and turned toward's Randy, He started screaming also. What is with the screaming today?!

"It's just me!"

"You scared us!" Howard and I said in sync. Randy rolled his eyes and he backed out to fight again.

"Quick! What's a bear's weakness?" I asked Howard.

"I don't know, they have good noses?" He said shrugging.

"I said weakness not..." I paused and thought for a second. I ran out to find Randy and he was still trying to slice some armor off. "Ninja! Bear's have good noses!" I yelled.

"So?!"

"So, Let's give it something to smell!" I smirked and took smoke bombs out of my suit. Randy narrowed his eyes but then they widened, he probably understands my plan now.

"Oh yeah!" He yelled while he took out five smoke bombs and backed away from the bear. I ran beside him and waited for the bear to charge again. "Ready?"

"On three." I said and the bear charged.

"THREE!" We yelled in sync and threw the smoke bombs to the bears mouth making it stop and started choking and gagging. "It's working-! OH MY NINJA THE SMELL." Randy yelled covering his face.

"WHY DID WE THROW SO MANY?! My eyes! They burn!" I yelled pulling my scarf to cover my face. I felt Randy pick me up and carry me out of the smoke as fast as he could. Before the smoke cleared, we saw the bear run out whining and start to run around in circles until it got tired out and fell to the ground. "You think it worked?"

"Look's like it, did you notice the smell was worse than last time?" Randy asked taking off his mask.

"Yeah, and the worst part is that it's familiar." I said and took off my mask as well.

"Yeah..." He said turning towards me, we both shivered at the thought of the smell.

"Guy's! did you do it-? YIKES!" Howard said catching up to us. "We do you two smell like my bathroom after a burrito fest?" He asked waving his hand in front of his nose. Randy and I groaned remembering why it was familiar. Jasper smelled our feet and backed away while whimpering.

"Come on, let's go get this off." I said pushing Randy toward's the pharmacy.

"You think there's something in here for this?" he asked smelling his shirt.

"There has to be some perfume or lotion."

**...**

"Mr. Walter, is there any perfume or oil's that we could-"

"What is that awful smell?" Mr. Walter yelled coming out of his office.

"Us." I said smiling sheepishly and Randy waved nervously. Mr. Walter sighed and crossed his arm's.

"Well, at least it's not an injury." He said opening a cabinet behind the counter. "What happened this time?"

"There was this bear, and the only way we could stop it was by... well... this." I said walking towards him.

"Woah! Stay right there don't move any closer." He said backing away and walked into the storage. I stood still and pouted. Howard took out his phone and held it towards Randy and I.

"Say burrito fest!" he said. Randy and I groaned and he took a picture. "Yup, that's going on the fridge."

"Alright, this should do it." Mr. Walter said coming out of the storage. "Stay where you are don't come closer!" He yelled when Randy and I started walking to the counter. He threw me a rose shaped bottle. "Rose perfume for the lady." He said and threw a square shaped bottle at Randy. "And Cologne for the gent'".

"Cologne?" Randy asked.

"It's men's perfume." I said. He took off the cap and smelled it.

"Then why does it smell spicy?" He said pointing it to me. I grabbed it and sniff the top.

"Mmm, it's supposed to smell like that." I said spraying some on him. "There, now you're huggable."

"But you're not." he said smirking while snatching my perfume and spraying it all over me. "There, now you are too.", I wiped my face with my sleeves since he basically poured the entire bottle on me.

"Good, wanna smell like roses?" I said devilishly spreading my arm's toward's him.

"Um, no how about you stay there and I'll hide behind Howard." he said pushing howard in front of him.

"How about I hug both of you!" I said tackling them into a bear hug.

"No! Come on! I don't want to be in the middle of this." Howard said since he was literally in the middle.

"Quit whining, it's not like I have cooties." I said letting him out of the hug.

"Whatev's I going to the game hole. Coming, Cunningham?" He asked turning to the door and Randy looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"What? Do you need permission? Go! I gonna stay here with Jasper. Ain't that right boy. " I said to Jasper as he ran around my feet.

"Alright, see ya." Randy said walking out.

* * *

Randy's Pov

"How many more times are you gonna play that game? You wasted all my money on it." I groaned at Howard who was still playing the same game.

"Shut it, I'm almost done with this level." He said pounding buttons. I rolled my eyes and leaned against the arcade machine. Until I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey, Randy."

"Hey... Teresa?" I said turning around. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing, I just saw you come in here and... well... I just wanted to say hi." she said giggling at the end.

"Ok, nice seeing you." I said turning back to Howard.

"Bye..." She said still giggling. Howard gave her a weird look and she left.

"What's with her?" He asked taking out another of my quarters.

"I don't know." I said looking around. "Ok, is it just me or do you feel like you're being watched?" I asked Howard.

"I don't know, maybe it's just a ninja instinct."

"No, I think those girl's are looking at us." I said pointing to a group of girl's. Howard turned his head and then glanced at me.

"I think they're looking at you." Howard said. I cocked an eyebrow at him, "Wave at them, see what happens." He said adjusting his shirt. I waved at the girl's and most of them gasped and one almost fainted. I instantly put my hand in my pocket and turned away.

"Did I do something?!" I whispered to Howard who also had his back toward's the girl's.

"I don't know! They just freaked out, like you were a celebrity or something."

"Let's get outta here." I said before pushing Howard out the door.

**...**

"I don't know maybe there was something on your teeth."

"But I didn't eat anything."

"Well, maybe they confused you with someone." Howard said opening the door to his house.

"Hello, dweeb." Heidi said to Howard as we stepped inside. She stood up and headed for the stair's completely ignoring us until she sniffed the air and turned to me. "Hi, Randy..." she said dropping her phone and dazed at me.

"Um, hold on. Did _you_ just call me Randy?!" I asked surprised taking a step back.

"Yes, Isn't that your name?" She said happily taking a step forward. Ok, I'm officially creeped out. Howard picked up a water gun from behind the couch and pointed it at Heidi.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SISTER?! Not that I care, I just hope she doesn't like it." He said and loading the water gun.

"Nothing Dweeb! Get out of the way!" She yelled before smacking the water gun out of his hand's. He glanced at me and opened his mouth to speak.

"I think this call's for a-RETREAT!" He yelled pushing me to the basement or his room and locking us in. "What the juice happened?!"

"I don't know! Why did she start acting like a psychopath?!" I yelled.

"Come on Randy! Let me in!" Heidi yelled from the other side of the door.

"What is happening?!"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN! Don't worry, the next chapter will come sooner than this one. I was like, Cut it off, or make it longer, cut it off or make it longer. So I cut it off for suspense and because if I didn't this chapter would be like, I don't know, 6,000 word's. :D REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

**YOU GUYS. My wifi was like... "I'm shutting down on you.". I was like "NO. I'm almost done, gimme ten more minutes!", And then the wifi was like "Nope, people will hate you." And then I was like "NOOO.". And then it was like "_MUahahahhaaha_!"and then it shut down on me. But I bet you guy's are done with my excuses so... yeeep...CHAPTER 21. **

* * *

Carter's Pov

"Mr. Walter! Can I lock Jasper in your office?!" I yelled picking Jasper up.

"Should I ask why?" he asked coming into the storage.

"Well, for starter's, he kinda made his territory over there." I said pointing to the corner behind me. "And he keep's running around my feet."

"Well, he does seem a little jumpy." He said as Jasper wiggled in my arm's. He barked twice and fell out of my hand's. I sighed and put my hand's on my hip's.

"I don't know, I think he's just hungry." I said walking out of the storage. "There's one thing I don't understand from this little guy."

"And what's that?"

"Why do we only see him if we've at least worn the necklace?" I said "I mean, I thought the necklace does the thing that you said it does."

"Well, that's what I know it does. Maybe there's more to it." He said shrugging.

"I don't know, it's just a little... fictional..." I said scrunching my nose.

"Fictional! And here you are, all happy because you just used a ninja suit, to fight a giant bear, that was wearing armor!" He added.

"Touche... but still... a stone doesn't show you people you want to see." I said trying to make a point.

"It's when you absolutely want help or advise."

"Who would I ask advise for? I have my nomicon." I said pointing to the counter where my nomicon was at.

"Sometime today or tomorrow you will need some help from someone." he said adjusting his glasses. "Maybe you'll need help from your mother." he said in a matter of fact. I stared at him and blinked twice, I think my heart tore in two.

"Really?" I asked quietly.

"I'm not sure darling, it's possible though." he said looking away. It's _possible_? I hung my head looking at the floor and there was silence for a moment until he spoke up. "By the way what did you do with the necklace anyway?"

"It's in my dad's safe in his office, we thought it was best to leave it out of harms way." I said taking a deep breath and rubbing my eyes with my sleeve.

"Good idea, it's not nice being crazy, and old." he said and I chuckled lightly, and then my phone started ringing. I answered. "Yellow..."

"_We have a situation." _Randy said.

"What? What do you mean?"

"_I kinda have girls chasing me."_ he said calmly. I laughed.

"Randy, are you sure they're following _you_?"

"_Yeah, I'm pretty sure- wait why do you sound surprised?_"

_"Cunningham the door!_" I heard Howard yell in the backround.

"Are you guy's ok?" I asked worried.

"_No, not really- did you lock the window?! AAHH-!"_

"Cunningham? Cunningham!" I yelled at my phone but the line cut.

"What happened?" Mr. Walter asked.

"Not sure, I'm gonna go find them. Jasper's staying here." I said putting my phone away. "I can never get a break." I huffed and ran out the door.

**...**

I ran into the Gaming Hole and searched for them, but I couldn't see them. I walked past some games and all of a sudden it smelled like burritos and cologne. Yup, they were here. I saw Julian and Bucky up ahead of me, maybe they've seen them.

"Hey Julian and Bucky." I said waving.

"Carter? What are you doing here?" Bucky asked me.

"I'm looking for Howard and Randy, you seen them?"

"No I haven't, but I did see-" Julian said but paused, and then he started smiling out of nowhere. But I ignored it.

"What, you saw what?" I asked.

"Carter, why don't you stay here with us?" Bucky asked, he was also smiling. Ok, I'm officialy creeped out.

"Sorry, but Julian tell me what you saw."

"Anything for you... I saw a bunch of girls running in the same dirrection." he said pointing outside.

"Great, where to?"

"I'm not sure." he said with the same creepy smile. "Why don't you stay here and wait for them?" he said and a chair got pulled up next to him. Or might I say, three guy's stole a chair from a girl sitting down and brought it so I could sit.

"Um I think I... er..."

"She's very pretty..." one of the guy's said. What.

"She is...". WHAT.

"Hey, I saw her first!". WHAT?

"She's mine!". WHAT?!

"Ok! I'm going!" I yelled and ran out the door. And they were following me.

* * *

Randy's Pov

"I have no idea how we escaped that... but I think it's over." Howard said huffing. Well, when Heidi almost busted Howard's door down, we went out the window and we ran back to my place. But somehow a whole group of girls started following us. So right now, we are locked in my room, with a crowd of girls outside.

"What do we do?" I asked out of breath.

"You think Carter's gonna find us here?"

"Already did.". Howard and I both screamed. We turned to face Carter as T.W., who was slipping inside through the window. "Why the scream's?"

"Well, with that outside I think we have the right to be scared." Howard said. "How did you find us?"

"I followed the girly fan girl screams." She said crossing her arm's. "Totally not jealous here."

"Aw, are you?" I asked smirking.

"No, I have a bunch of boy's waiting for me outside, literally." she smiled.

"What?!" I shrieked and ran to the window. Every guy in school was outside. I growled through my nose and closed the curtin's. "Ok, why does suddenly every guy like you?"

"Since when did every girl start liking you?"

"Since when...?" I started saying "Did no one like Howard?" I said and they stared at me confused.

"That was your come back, really?" Howard said.

"No, wait. He right." Carter said.

"He is?"

"I am?"

"Well, kind of." she said furrrowing her eyebrows. "They're after us. But not Howard." she said. "And why isn't Howard hitting on me?"

"WHAT?" Howard yelled.

"No! Not like that! Every GUY hit's on me. But you're not." She said. "And I'm a girl. Why am I not hitting on Randy?"

"Whatever you two have it's not working on the both of you." Howard said.

"The three of us." She said. I thought for a moment.

"Wait remember what happened at your house, that Heidi for some reason started saying stuff?" I asked Howard. He nodded. "Well, maybe it was just me or, did she smell me?"

"Smell you?"

"I know it's stupid, but, I kinda am wearing cologne."

"And I'm wearing perfume." She said, "But almost every girl wear's perfume and this doesn't happen."

"There's something else though." Howard said.

"What?"

"Didn't you guy's smell awful before?" Howard said. "I mean, You smelled awful, and then you put on perfume and you put on cologne. What if the smoke bomb and the perfume made you smell... I don't know... good?"

"That's just a little stupid." I said.

"But possible." Carter said. "It makes sense but we have to try it out."

"How?" Howard asked. I smiled and took out the bottle of cologne from my pocket a sprayed him. "What was that for?". I held me hand out toward's Carter and she smirked and gave me a smoke bomb. I threw it at Howard and it exploded. "Hey!".

"Just stay still, would you." I said putting on my ninja mask and threw one of my smoke bombs at him. "And done."

"Did you just turn me into a chick magnet?"

"Yup." I said popping the 'p'.

"Come on lets go test him out!" Carter said and ran out the room.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Howard yelled. Carter's head popped out to look inside the room.

"Do you want me to ninja kick your butt down there?"

"NO, IM GOING." he said and ran down the stairs.

"You can be real pushy sometimes" I say running down the stairs.

"And you can be very jealous sometimes."

"What?! No!"

**...**

* * *

Carter's Pov

"I think it's working!" Randy said.

"Yeah, why else would a herd of girl's be following him?" I said. We both stopped to watch Howard.

"_Hey! I can hear you!_" Howard yelled through my phone. The herd of girl's chased Howard down five blocks. Who knew he could go that far?

"Howard there's a dead end in front of you." Randy said jumping to another roof.

"_I can see that!_"

"Come on, let's go help him." I said running toward's Howard.

"Howard, we're on our way buddy." Randy said through his phone.

"_Cunningham, I might not make it and I kinda have to confess something!_" He said in a panicked voice.

"Howard, we're almost there, just hold on." I said jumping to another roof top.

"_No, You two should hear this!_" He said still panicking. "_Remember when you guy's told me you were dating and I freaked out?_"

"Yes, we remember." Randy and I said annoyed.

"_Well, I might have been jealous for two reason's_!". Randy and I stopped our tracks and stared at each other.

"Why?!" We both yelled in sync.

"_Oh, no! They've cornered me! Live a long happy life together guy's! Name your son after me!_" He yelled dramatically and hung up. I laughed and blushed.

"He has no idea we're right on top of him, does he?" Randy asked smirking.

"Not a clue." I said looking down at Howard below us. We jumped down to protect Howard, but a realization hit me. "Wait! ARE YOU STILL WEARING THE COLOGNE?" I yelled pointing at Randy. His eye's widened and he face palmed himself.

"Oh boy.". The- I don't know maybe- 50 girl's in front of us started screaming their lung's off, and MAN did they know how to scream. Randy grabbed Howard and then grabbed my hand. "RUN!" He yelled and we jumped out to the roof.

"You didn't think of a way to take this off, did you?" I asked.

"Uh, No." he said shaking his head. Howard groaned and stood up to brush dirt off his shorts.

"Phhew, that was a close one." He said giggling nervously. Randy and I crossed our arms.

"We're SO not done with that conversation." I said walking up to the edge of the roof.

"What are you looking for?" Randy asked me.

"Umm..." I smiled and pointed "A fire hydrant.". Randy smiled. He grabbed Howard and jumped toward's the hydrant. I followed behind them.

"Doesn't that thing blow water with a whole bunch of pressure?" Howard asked me.

"Yes, Howard. Yes it does." I simply said and kicked the top of it, and it wasn't budging. "Come on! Break!". Randy and I kicked it together, but it still wasn't moving.

"Um guy, we have a problem..." Howard said. He pointed at a crowd of guy's that were running toward's us. Or most likely me. "And the girl's are back. Keep kicking!".

"It's not working!". I pushed them to the side and I whipped my scarf around the hydrant.

"Pull!" I yelled and we all pulled on my scarf.

"They're getting closer!"

"Just keep pulling!". In the second they were about to reach us, the hydrant exploded and sprayed everyone. I say sprayed, it's more like, pushed everyone to infinity ans beyond, since everyone was at least 10 feet away from where they were standing.

"T.W.! Are you ok?" Howard asked helping me up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, where's-?" I said but paused when I saw Randy on the floor. "Ninja!". I made my way toward's him and knelt down. "Ninja, Wake up..." I said slapping his face a little.

"Maybe he need's CPR." Howard said, I gave him a 'seriously' look and put my ear against his chest.

"Your heart's beating, moron." I said and hit his chest. His eye's shot open.

"I was kinda looking forward to the CPR." he said and stood up. "Do you think it worked?". I walked up to one on the boy's on the ground and helped him up.

"Hi, do you like me?" I asked and he started stuttering something. "I'm gonna take that as a no. Yep, it worked!" I yelled to Howard and Randy. I walked back to them and Howard started walking away. "Nuh, uh. I'm not done with you, Howard!" I yelled and he stopped walking.

"Yeah, we're not done talking." Randy said walking into an alley and taking off his ninja mask. I did the same and crossed my arm's toward's Howard.

"Mind telling me the two reason's?" I asked.

"Uh, yes, I do mind."

"Come on Howard, spill the bean's already." Randy said and Howard gave in.

"Ugh, fine. Number one, you got a girlfriend. Seriously, who thought that would happen?" he said and I laughed. Randy stared at me blankly.

"Yeah, sorry." I said clearing my thoat. He still gave me the same look. "Come on, it was a joke and I laughed." I said hugging his arm.

"And that's number two!" Howard said. Randy and I looked at him confused. "The huggy-huggy thing! You'll be doing that all the time and I won't be able to be with Cunningham, two bro's against the world." he said sadly and looked at his feet. I smiled softly and hugged him.

"Howard, why didn't you say so?"

"Because I don't talk about my feeling's and stop hugging me your soaking."

"Right." I said backing away. "How about this. You get to have a bro day with Randy every...Friday! You guy's can do whatever you want, no Carter Haimish to interfere." I said putting my hand's in my pocket's.

"Really?!" Howard said.

"Yeah! I'll add today as a bonus! Go on, I have to do stuff now anyway's." I finished and Howard pulled Randy's arm.

"Do me a favor and kiss the girl for me!" Howard said to him and that made both of us blush. He laughed.

"You guy's talk about me like I'm the last slice of pizza." He said before he kissed me for five straight second's. "And I, will call you later. I CALL FIRST PLAYER ON GRAVEPUNCHER!" he yelled at Howard and he groaned.

"I'm always second player." He said and they both took off for his house. I rolled my eye's and walked toward's my house

"Boy's."

* * *

**HMMMM, this was more of a bonding chapter don't you guy's think? WELL! Before my good bye... I didn't proof read this sooo... tell me my mistakes and I'm kinda moving to a new house... BUT ILL GET THING'S DONE! BUH BYE! REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

**HEY! How's it going? Mad at me? Of course you are! New chapter! Where should I start? Well you guy's have started school, like a month ago, so they should too. Windy weather for you guy's? OK, for them to? Sure. Now...should I end with a cliffhanger...? ...:D**

* * *

Carter's Pov

I groaned at the sound of my alarm clock, I smashed the snooze button and sat up. I scratched my head and yawned, my alarm clock sounded again.

"I got the memo!" I yelled annoyed and unplugged it. I picked it up and observed it. "I turned you off and you know it." I growled at it. _Wait._ I'm talking to my clock. I hate starting school, it makes me cranky.

"MORNIN'!" Someone yelled behind me blasting my door open. I screamed and threw my clock at the person in my room. And it was Howard, He Dodged it Matrix style and stood back up straight with wide eyes. I looked at him apologetically.

"Sorry, I'm just not used to people coming into my room... In the morning... Screaming." I said. Randy's head popped in from outside my door and smiled.

"Told you she would throw something at you."

"Good thing we watched the Matrix last night." Howard said. "Wait! I'm getting deja vu. Something's changed..." He said looking around suspiciously. Randy Facepalmed his face and groaned.

"How many time do I have to tell you... It's a movie!"

"Guy's."

"Yep." They both said turning their head's to me.

"I'm in my PJ's." I said pointing to my light pink tank top and short's.

"So?" they both asked.

"Leave!" I said holding up a pillow. They both screamed and fled the room. I sighed and changed.

**...**

"Have you guy's thought why the perfume didn't work on us?" I asked zipping up my jacket.

"I'm not sure, maybe it was 'cause we knew the smell of burrito before." Howard said. All of stopped walking and groaned.

"Well, who knew that your stinky smell would actually help save the day." Randy said. We laughed and kept walking to school.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you guy's. How long have you two been dating now." Howard asked wiggling his eyebrow's. I made a 'sss' noise with my mouth and sighed.

"I don't know, he's my first boyfriend."

"And she's my first girlfriend."

"So? Should you be into that stuff?" Howard asked me.

"What stuff?" I asked confused.

"You know, the one week anniversary, the two week, year and yada yada yada." He said waving his hand's in circular motion's.

"I thought it would be clear by now that I'm not like that."

"Have you guy's even been on a real date?"

"Duh! When we went to charlie clucker's, the same day I bought that red dress." Randy said.

"Yeah, and when we went to that dinner and almost you choked to death." I said pulling on his arm. "And why didn't you tell me you are allergic to mangos?!"

"And didn't I tell you, I didn't know!". Howard laughed and sighed.

"You two are really stupid." He said. "Those don't count as a date."

"Then I guess we haven't had a date yet." Randy said. Howard did a fake laugh and smacked his forehead.

"You guy's are SO lucky Heidi isn't here."

**...**

**In school... At lunch...**

"Howard I already told you, you don't need to do that." I heard Randy say while I walked up to the lunch table.

"Told you what?" I asked sitting down next to Howard.

"He want's us to go on a real date and he want's to organize everything." Randy said. I cocked an eyebrow and glanced at Howard.

"Why...?" I asked him.

"You're probably the only girl that's wanting to date _that_," he said pointing to Randy "And if you realize he's stupid and breakup with him he'll never ever EVER find a girl that'll let him have bro only fridays."

"As much as I want to punch you right know, you're right." Randy said making a fist an Howard. I giggled and ate my lunch.

"I don't care what you think, I'm doing it for you and the only girl that understand's dude's needs." He said.

"Aww, Howard that was real sweet." I said.

"Like that chocolate bar in your lunch box." he said glancing at it. I scoffed and rolled my eyes passing him the chocolate bar. He smiled and ate it, but almost choked on it.

"Howard, you ok?" Randy asked.

"Oh, no." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Daniel Reiner." he said and pointed to the cafeteria line.

* * *

Randy's Pov

"Daniel?!" I said surprised turning my head fast.

"I thought he was coming in the fall." Howard said.

"Well apparently he came early." Carter said blocking her face from Daniel. We all tensed when we saw him glance at us. We all turned away and pretended to act natural.

"Well, look who it is.". I mentally growl and turned to see Daniel standing at the edge of the table.

"Well, if it isn't Daniel Reiner." I said with a fake smile.

"Randy, How's your throat?" he asked smirking. I gritted my teeth and turned to look at my lunch.

"What are you doing here Reiner?" Carter asked sitting up straight.

"I just wanted to ask you if you had plan's after school, I thought you could give me a tour."

"Well she can't." I said instantly. He narrowed his eyes at me. "She has a date with me." I said smirking. Carter smiled.

"Is it just me or does some one else hear a jealous loser?" Howard said putting his hand to his ear. I laughed and Daniel dropped his milk carton on my head, Carter gasped and Howard slammed his palms to the table. I spit out the milk that got in my mouth and wiped my eye's.

"Oh no! I'm sorry! It fell from my tray!" He said sarcastically and turned to leave. Be fore he could, I held out my foot so he tripped and he slammed his mystery meat on his face. Carter and Howard snickered trying to keep themselves from laughing.

"Oh, no! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to trip you!" I said sarcastically. Daniel threw his tray to the ground and wiped the meat from his eye's.

"You'll regret that..." he said and walked away. I heard Carter and Howard burst out laughing when he left the cafeteria.

"Nicely done bro!" He said high-fiving me. Carter ruffled my hair make drop's of milk land everywhere and then she wiped my cheek. "Well! Look's like you guy's have a date tonight. You guy's didn't even give me time to plan this out!" Howard yelled and I laughed. Carter rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Well, why don't you plan it and 9:00?" she asked.

"Wait, wait, wait. Are we actually doing this?" I asked.

"I text you what you have to wear." Howard told Carter and she stood up.

"Ok," she giggled and left. I looked at Howard nervously.

"Oh relax Cunningham. Everything's gonna be fine." He said and I gulped down the lump that was in my throat.

* * *

Carter's Pov

**5:30 PM**

"Wear a white dress and black boot's...?" I read out loud Howard's text. "Really?" I said walking into the pharmacy. Jasper came running to my feet barking and jumped to my arm's. "I missed you too, boy." I said putting him down.

"Carter? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it me." I said walking into the office.

"Good, there're some new boxes in the back, I need you to empty them." Mr. Walter said.

"It's not to much is it?"

"Nah," He said "You'll be done in two second's"

"Good."

"But then there's gonna be many people here asking for medicine and flu shot's." He said.

"What? Why?"

"School has started, so that mean's kid's are gonna be sick by the dozen."

"Aww..." I groaned.

**7:10 PM**

I opened the door to my house and slammed it shut. I limped tiredly to the living room couch and threw myself on it.

"Dad! You'll never guess what happened at the pharmacy." I yelled from my spot. He didn't answer me. I sat up and called again "Dad?!". Maybe he's not home yet. I looked at the clock in the room. Past ten, he should be home.

"Dad?!" I yelled. I ran up the stair's and peaked in his bedroom. "Dad? You in here?" I called but the room was empty. I closed the door and walked to his office. "Dad!" I said knocking on the door, he didn't answer but the door creaked open. I opened it more and I gasped, his office was a mess. Book's thrown around, paper's on the floor, computer tossed behind the desk, and the safe's lock was broken. I ran in and pulled the small door open and some thing's were there. But the back up money was still there, and his emergency credit card's also. Until the realization hit me.

"No, no no no no no no no no no." I muttered emptying the safe and searching every small corner. "No! It's gone!" I said. The necklace, it wasn't here. I searched the entire room but it was gone, who ever did this found it and left. I heard foot step's behind me, I twirled around with my fist out.

"Who's there?!" I slowly walked out to the hallway and down the stair's the front door was open, didn't I shut it? I closed it slowly, when the door clicked closed, something bashed the left side of my neck and everything went black.

**...**

I woke up with my wrist's and ankles restrained with metal bar's, I blinked repeatedly and bobbled my head up, I was also held by my waist and neck, and I was lying vertically.

"She's waking up." I heard someone say. There was feet shuffling and someone stepped in front of me.

"Carter? Can you hear me?". You have got to be kidding me. I lifted my chin to see Daniel in front of me.

"What.. time is it..." I mumbled.

"9:00" he said. "You slept a long while."

"I knew there was something psycotic about you..." I said dozing off. He snapped his finger's to keep me awake. "I swear when Randy find's out-"

"He won't find out, and if this goes well, you won't remember this." I squinted my eye's at him. "Uncle, fire up the machine.". Uncle? McFist?

"TELL ME BOY, WHY DO YOU PICK HER AS THE TEST SUBJECT? IT WORK WELL ON HER FATHER." McFist said.

"You... did... what?!"

"Shush now. Just pay attention to the screen." he said and a T.V. appeared behind him. "Now what do you know about this?" he said holding up Mr. Walter's necklace.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"It's just a necklace." I said.

"Then why was it in a safe?" he asked. My eye's widened and he smirked. "Now let's see if this work's on you." he said, on the screen appeared a pattern and it changed every second.

"What are you doing...?" I asked still sleepy.

"You don't remember anything about this necklace."

"I don't remember anything about this necklace." I repeated. "Wait what?"

"What?"

"I- I" I blinked twice and shook my head. "What am I doing here?!" I yelled making my head hurt.

"What is this?" Daniel asked and he held up some sort of necklace, it looked a little familiar.

"I- I... I'm not sure.". _You do know!_

"You have no idea what this is.".

"I have no idea what that is." I said. My head started hurting again I groaned and bowed my head down. _Why am I repeating?!_

"Carter, what is this?" Daniel said and he held up a weird necklace. I looked at him confused.

"How should I know?". _You do know!_

"Good, it's working."

_What's working?! What are you doing to me?!_

"Let's see what else we can change."

_NO!_

* * *

**OOOHH MMYYY GOOOOD. If you guy's don't get it, the italic is like a second voice in her head. It's gonna happen a lot... well... what is he going to change? MUAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHHAHAHHAHAH ... I didn't cough! Booya! UNTIL NEXT TIME :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**YELLOW! Well, I thought that this cliffhanger wasn't gonna be so long so... this is normally the part where I have an excuse for not updating in so long, and uh... I say I'm sorry... BUT THIS IS ONLY TWO DAY'S LATER. WHOOH! Well, Chapter 23!**

* * *

Randy's Pov

**7:30 PM**

"Wait, you lost me." I said to Howard.

"Where?"

"When you said to take her to the McCarnival."

"Come on man, that's the very beginning!" He said flicking my head. "Stick your head together!"

"I can't! I'm nervous! I bet if I put on my slack's now, I'll sweat right through them!" I said running my hand's though my hair.

"Dude, it's just Carter. It's just like hanging out, but without me there." he said patting my shoulder.

"Maybe I should call her and cancel." I said taking out my phone.

"No! I did not just use all my gaming time on you two for nothing." He said swatting away my phone. "I even asked for Heidi's help!". I gasped so loud I thought I could hear horror music playing in the background.

"You would never..." I said pointing at him in surprise.

"But I did." He said crossing his hand's. "Now, pop quiz. Where are you gonna meet her?"

"The Park " I said in monotone.

"Where will you take her?"

"The McCarnival on the dock."

"Where do you take her after playing some carnival games?"

"At the end of the dock, where you say there's a restaurant and um... that's where you left off."

"Ok, listen carefully cause this is where it get's complicated..." he said.

**8:30 PM**

"Howard can you hear me?" I said pressing the ear piece in my ear.

"Loud and clear buddy. Ok, you ready for this?"

"No."

"Are you sweating?"

"Yes."

"Don't worry about it, you got the rose right?" he asked.

"Yes." I said.

"And the thing you bought for her?"

"Yep." I said patting my jacket pocket.

"Ok, now we wait."

**8:50 PM**

"Ten minutes until 9:00" Howard said.

"Please don't do the count down, makes me more nervous."

**8:55 PM**

"Five more minutes."

"I thought I said no count down!"

**8:59 PM**

"One more minute-"

"Dude!"

**9:05 PM**

"Um, shouldn't she be here by now?" I asked.

"Give it some time, she's a girl. They take hour's to get ready."

**9:15 PM**

"Bro, I'm getting worried."

"Dude, maybe you're not the only nervous person." he said and I sighed.

"I hope she's ok."

"'Course she is. Don't worry, I'm texting her now."

**9:40 PM**

"Dude, I don't think she's coming." I said.

"Just give it a while longer."

10:30 PM

I sighed. "Howard..."

"She has to come just wait."

**11:30 PM**

"Ok, man. Pack it up. She ain't coming." Howard said tiredly. I bobbled my head up from my sleepy state and rubbed my eye's. "Um, Cunningham. Your Nomicon is glowing here.". I didn't say anything.

"Cunningham?". I took the ear piece out of my ear and walked home.

**The next day...**

"Maybe her phone was off, that's why she didn't read my text's." Howard said. I opened my locker and took out my science book.

"Stop trying to make me feel better. She was obviously nervous about this and she started avoiding me." I said slamming my locker.

"More like us, I tried calling her like twenty times yesterday."

"See? She's probably mad 'cause we don't give her space!" I said annoyed. He looked at me confused and scoffed.

"What space?! She basically doesn't care!" He said and I looked away. "And if we were all up in her business, don't you think she would have told us?"

"I-." I started, but I saw Carter open her locker a couple of feet away from us. I pushed past Howard and stopped until I was behind her. "Hey.". She turned around and rolled her eyes when she saw me.

"Hi." she simply said.

"Is everything ok?" I asked.

"Sure, why wouldn't it be?" she said sarcastically. Dang it, what did I do now?

"You sound kind of mad."

"Well, I'm not very happy with you, Randall." she said closing her locker.

"Wait, did you just call me Randall?" I asked shocked. She stared at me confused.

"Isn't that your name?"

"Everyone call's me Randy."

"Well, I've alway's called you Randall. Seriously did you get amnesia when you hit your head with your tray yesterday?" She said bluntly. I looked at her shocked.

"Wuh- When did I hit my head with a tray?"

"Amnesia it is then." she said rolling her eye's and walking away. I blinked a couple of times and shook my head confused.

"Hold on a sec!" I said catching up to her and grabbing her hand. She quickly pulled away and pushed my chest.

"Why won't you leave me alone?!"

"Carter, is something wrong?" A familiar someone asked, I rolled my eye's and turned to look at Daniel.

"Danny, no. You got here just in time."

"Danny?!"

"Yes?" Daniel asked me.

"Since when do you can him Danny?"

"Since always...". I was seriously about to ask her 'who are you and what have you done to Carter Haimish.". But then I realized. I grabbed Daniel shirt and pushed him to the locker's behind me.

"What... did you do... to Carter." I asked in a death tone.

"Let him go!"

"Cunningham, what's going on?!" Howard asked.

"He's done something to Carter." I stated.

"What?!" Howard yelled. "What did he do?!"

"I don't know! It's like she doesn't know who I am!" I said worried. Daniel tried to move, but I pushed him back to the locker's with my arm.

"Let him go Randall!" She yelled pulling my arm.

"Something is defiantly wrong!" Howard said with a terrified look on his face. The bell for first period rang, and everybody who was staring at us went to their classes. Daniel was able to get out of my lock and Carter pulled him away from me.

"What the juice, man?!" She said angrily. She doesn't even sound like herself. Or look like herself. She turned with Daniel to leave.

"Hold on."

"What now?!" She yelled.

"I have one question for you." I said. She sighed angrily and crossed her arm's.

"What."

"How did we meet?" I asked calmly. She looked at me confused. "Please, just answer the question."

"We met at a easter party, this year. You asked me to dance, or more like forced me to, and then Danny here was able to get me away from you." She said as if she stated the obvious and left with Daniel. Howard had his jaw open and eye's wide.

"Wait a minute, isn't that how she met Daniel...?" Howard asked. I gritted my teeth and tensed my shoulder's.

"That's exactly how she met Daniel."

* * *

**OK UM I THINK I'LL END THIS CHAPTER LIKE THIS :D REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Well hello reader's! I gotta say, I'm loving the death threat's to Daniel, I hate him too, but I just had to have him on the fanfic. I was even thinking of adding a new girl to flirt with Randy, but I thought that would be too much. So! Talking about delay, there might be some for this month. Test's are starting again... I know, I know, It feel's like I just finished them but they're back. THERE'S NO ESCAPE. *Cue dramatic music*. So here is Chappie number 24!**

* * *

Randy's Pov

"Dude! That was epic!" Howard said catching up to me, "I mean, the way you took out that robot was... JUST THE BRUCEST THING EVER! Since when could you fight like that?!"

"I don't know." I said in monotone. Howard sighed and stood in front of me. "What."

"It's been almost a month. How you holding up?" he asked, I exhaled and shoved past him.

"I told you I'm fine."

"You're fine? Every time you're the ninja, there's no stupid punch line, or no yelling your action's. You don't smile. You haven't even opened your nomicon in a month."

"Yeah, like I said. Fine." I said shoving my hand's in my pockets. I kept walking straight and stopped at my locker.

"I'm just worried about you, bro."

"There's nothing to worry about. I'm fine-" I said turning around, accidentally hitting someone on the shoulder. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Of course you didn't mean to." Carter said sarcastically as she knelt down to pick up her folder's. I instantly knelt down to pick up a folder.

"Let me help you."

"I don't need your help." she said snatching her folder out of my hand, before she could pull away I grabbed her wrist gently but she yelped, dropping her folder's again, and grabbing her wrist.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" I panicked.

"You... you didn't hurt me. You just grabbed my hurt wrist." she mumbled quickly picking up what she dropped and walked away.

"Hurt wrist?" Howard asked. I opened my locker and took out my book's.

"I don't know. C'mon, I told Mr. Walter we'd help him today." I said nudging his shoulder.

**_At the_ pharmacy...**

"Anything new on Carter?" Mr. Walter asked.

"Today I tried talking to her."

"Uh huh."

"And then I accidentally hurt her." I said putting a box on the counter.

"And how in the world did you do that?"

"Something happened to her wrist, but she didn't say what." Howard said from the storage.

"She still hasn't come by?" I asked.

"Not even once.". I sighed and rubbed my eye's walking back into the storage.

After a couple of minutes of guessing where to put everything that was in the box's, Howard and I couldn't find out where to put the last box of lotion's.

"I think they go there."

"But that's where the soap's go." I said.

"Well, let's make room for them then."

"But then there won't be room for the disinfectant."

"Why would the disinfectant be next to the lotion's?"

"I don't know, you said it should be like that."

"Whatever, just go ask Mr. Walter." He said, I groaned and walked out of the storage. Before I pasted the door, I heard Mr. Walter talking to someone.

"Mr. Walter, Where do these-" I said until I saw Carter in front of him. "Hey..."

"Hi." She said ignoring eye contact. Mr. Walter's eyebrow shot up and he smiled.

"Randy! Just the man I needed." He said patting my shoulder and pushing me toward's the counter. "This lady here need's to patch up her wrist. I have to make a call so I need you to take care of it." He said winking.

"Actually, I'd rather have a professional, like you to do it." Carter said nervously.

"Randy here _is_ a professional! Don't worry about it, you're in safe hand's." He said and left for his office. Carter sighed and looked away from me.

"So...er, what do you need patching up?" I asked calmly. She didn't say anything. She rolled up the sleeve of her shirt to show her wrist. "How did you hurt it?"

"Do you really need to know?"

"In order for me to bandage it, I need to know what you hit your wrist with exactly." I said politely, afraid she might run out if I said something stupid.

"In school, I accidentally dropped thing's in the lab and banged it on some glass... accidentally." She said wiggling her nose. I bit back a smile and took out some bandage's and peroxide from behind me.

"You're lying." I said smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked annoyed.

"It's just, you wiggle your nose when you lie." I said gesturing to her nose.

"Well, I'm not lying."

"Yes you are."

"Ok, smarty-pant's. Prove it.". I opened the bottle of peroxide and dabbed some on a gauze.

"We have biology together, you didn't do anything to your hand at school. Maybe it was before." I said placing the gauze on her wrist but she moved it away. "I... I'm not going to hurt you. You _can_ trust me.". She looked at me suspiciously but she gave up and put her wrist forward again.

"Well, you've done a nice way of showing it." she mumbled. I gently grasped her finger's and palm and pressed the gauze on her cut making her wince.

"Sorry... keep still." I said grabbing the bandages and wrapping them around her hand. She started looking weirdly around the room and then to her hand. "What?"

"I have the strangest sense of deja vu." she said.

"Mr. Walter! Where do I put these... cream thingy- magig's?!" Howard yelled coming out of the storage.

"Third shelf, top drawer to the right." Carter said looking away concentrated. Howard peaked into the storage and groaned.

"Aw man, I put the soap's in there..." He said and walked back in the storage. I turned back to Carter, who was still concentrated on the same spot.

"How'd you know that?" I asked. She shook her head slightly and turned to me.

"Know what?"

"Where the cream's went." I said pointing to the storage door behind me. She looked at me confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, forget it. You can go now." I said softly.

"Right, how much?" she asked.

"On the house. No need, I could always use the practice."

"I thought you said you were a professional..." She smiled suspiciously.

"I am a professional." I lied.

"You're lying, you're eye twitches when you lie.". I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"And how do you know that?" I asked. Her smile faded.

"I... Don't know." She said looking down. "I have to go."

"I didn't mean to-"

"You didn't do anything." she said and left. Mr. Walter and Howard cam into the room, they were obviously hearing the entire thing.

"It's like she remembered..."

"But then forgot." Mr. Walter finished Howard's sentence.

"I think it's time we found out what Daniel want's her to forget." I said angrily.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUN...Yeah, the chapter's are getting short, but the suspense makes it better. *Evil grin*. review?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Well reader's... we meet again...how long has it been, you might ask, only A FEW DAYS. HA ha! I'm getting good at this. So, where did we leave off? Oh right, it's stalking time... hehhehehehhe. Chapter 25! **

* * *

Randy's Pov

"If we want to find out what's going on, we need a plan." Mr. Walter said.

"Even if we make a plan, what would we even look for?" Howard asked.

"Something conected to Daniel. And McFist." I said.

"Ok, but where should we start?"

"Let's watch her for a while, see here she goes and find out what she's doing. If Daniel wanted her to forget, he might have made her keep away from people she know's." Mr. Walter said.

"After school, she takes the bus to McFist's mansion, comes out with Daniel, and then they head to Charlie Clucker's." I said tapping my chin with my finger. Howard and Mr. Walter stared at me, both cocking an eyebrow. "What?"

"And how do you know that exactly?" Howard asked. I stood in silence.

"Well..."

* * *

Carter's Pov

**Yesterday...**

"Danny, I thought you said you'd take me to Viceroy's lab." I said as Danny opened the entrance of Charlie Clucker's.

"There was a ... contamination sweep... and they can't have visitor during that." he said nervously. I have a feeling he's lying, but he'd never do that to me.

_He is perfectly capable of lying to you!_

I grabbed my head from the thought, it alway's happen's, always when I try to think something nice about Danny.

_He is NOT NICE! And his name is Daniel!_

"Stop it!" I whispered to myself.

"Carter, are you ok?"

"Just peachy..."

"Are you having headace's again?" He asked sitting down in a booth by a window.

"They never really stopped, but I'm fine." I said sitting down across from him.

"You sure?"

"Positutly sure." I said giggling. He massaged his temple and sighed.

"You are spending to much time with Viceroy." he said annoyed. The smile I had faded and I looked down.

"Sorry..."

_What the juice are you sorry about?! Daniel's a complete shoob! Plus, you only spent one day with Viceroy! He say's funny word's for the love of Nomicon!_

Nomicon? I shook my head mentally when Danny's phone started ringing. When he saw the ID caller he scoffed and aswered.

"What." he said strictly. His eyes softened and he looked at me amused. "Really? Carter and I will be right there." he said and hung up.

"Where are we going now?" I asked.

"Viceroy need's us at the lab."

"So we are gonna leave when we just got here?"

"Is that a problem?" he said angrily.

"No, I'm just really hungry." I lied afraid he might yell. He rolled his eye's and scoffed.

_God, kill me now._

Danny got up and went to the restroom without saying.

"I'll just be here then." I said quietly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something move outside the window.

_Maybe it's Randy! Go to the roof top!_

"Why and how in honking way am I gonna get to the roof top?!" I said to myself.

"What did you say?" Danny asked coming back.

"Nothing, I was just... nothing.". I stood up and we walked out of Charlie Clucker's. Just before we walked around the corner of the block, as a reflex, I looked back at the resturaunt. I don't know why but I did. And on the roof top I saw someone in a black suit sitting at the edge watching me.

* * *

Randy's Pov

**Present**

"You're telling me, You stalked Carter?" Howard asked. "And you didn't even invite me?!"

"I wasn't stalking! I was... spying." I mumbled.

"Oh, yeah, spying isn't the same thing as stalking."

"It isn't!"

"Boy's! That's enough. What are we gonna do about this then?" Mr. Walter said.

"I have an idea." I said smirking.

**Two hour's later... at McFist's Industries ...**

Plan is: I watch Carter and her dad as the ninja, while they're in McFist Industries. Meanwhile Howard and Mr. Walter go to Carter's house to find some evidence of... anything, I contact them just in case Carter or the dad leave.

"Howard, you there?" I said into my phone.

"_Mr. Walter and I are right outside the house, is clear to go?_" he asked.

"Hold on.". I am currantly in a vent on my way to the camera room. "Still not there yet."

"_Hurry up, I wanna see if she has her chocolate stash._"

"Howard! You're going in there to find something other than her chocolate stash!" I whisper yelled as I kicked open another vent. I dropped in the room and locked the entrance door's. "Ok, I'm in."

"_Great, where are they?_"

"Ok..." I said glancing at every screen. "Ok, Carter's dad iis in the factory section... and Carter is..." I said glancing at more cameras.

"_Hurry up, bro!_"

"Found her, she's in the lab with Viceroy. VICEROY?!"

"_Agh! Dude! Could you try not screaming? Ok, we're going in._" Howard said. I looked at other camera's to check if anyone was near me, but then something moved quickly in the head office where McFist was. I leaned closer to the screen and saw a dog in his office. "Wait a minute..." Suddenly, someone started turing the doornob.

"Hey, Who locked this room?!" Someone yelled outside the door.

"Howard look's like I have to leave. So hurry up!" I whispered jumping back into the vent and crawling my way to the lab.

"_Alright, calm_ down." he said. "_Oh, no._"

"What? What happened?"

"_The safe in Carter's dad's office is broken. Mr. Walter check in there... Cunningham, the necklace isn't here!_"

"What?!" I yelled. The vent was in started bending down. "Oh, boy." I said just before falling in a hallway.

"_Cunningham, you ok?_" Howard asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine-" The door that was behind me opened and I leaped onto the ceiling.

"Thank's Viceroy for the help!"

"No problem sweetcheek's! Make sure you change those bandages!". I look down and saw Carter leave the lab to the elevator and press the button for the first floor.

"Howard, Carter is heading home, are you out?". Instead of Howard talking, I heard chewing. "Howard... Are you eating?!"

"_What? nu-uh, I ain't chuin'-_"

"Then why are you talking like that?" I asked.

"_Alright fine, But she has some much candy!_" he said and I heard the phone drop.

"Howard? Howard?- Ugh, never mind.". I crawled into a new vent and left the building. "Howard, pick up!" I said dialing his number again.

**Back at the Pharmacy...**

I walked in the pharmacy and saw Howard and Mr. Walter inside, Good thing they got out.

"What the juice Howard?" I said to Howard, he looked at me confused. "I've called you like a hundred times!"

"I didn't get any call's from you." He said reaching for his phone.

"You stopped talking to me when I heard you chewing."

"Oh, yeah I did that 'cause I wanted to put some candy in my pocket's, so I..." he said but stopped and his eyes widened.

"So...?"

"I put my phone down to stuff my pocket's"

"So where's your phone?"

"At Carter's house."

"What?"

"In her room..."

"What?!"

"Under her pillow..."

"WHA-!" I groaned and hit my forehead with my palm. "Ok, We'll get it back when she's out tomorrow." I said calmly.

"Um, you might want to get it now." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Um... there's a movie marathon at 12:00, and he he, here's the funny part. I put an alarm on my phone..." he said. I hit my head against the counter.

"I'll be back." I said putting on my mask and leaving the pharmacy.

**At Carter's house...**

When I got there, luckily Carter was already sleeping. I knelt down outside of the basement window, that was also her room window, and carefully snuck inside and hid under her desk. Carter shifted to sleep on her side, and the cute part was, she had a small chocolate stain on her cheek. I slowly headed to her bed, I saw Howard's phone under the pillow she was using. I carefully lifted up the pillow but she moved to lay on her stomach, I tried lifting up her pillow again and took out Howard's phone. Before I left, without thinking, I wiped the chocolate stain of her cheek and she smiled. But her eyes shot open.

"Oh, no." I whispered to myself taking my hand of her cheek. She gasped and backed away from me. "No, no no no no, I'm not gonna hurt you." I said holding up my hand's. "Um, Hey..."

"...Hi." she said ith her eyes wide.

"I'm the ninja... maybe you've heard of me..." I said and she nodded. "So you know I'm not a bad guy." I said and she nodded again. "Sorry, I'm just gonna-" I said walking to the window.

"I saw you." She said. "Yesterday, on top of Charlie Clucker's."

"Oh... yeah, I-I saw you too."

"Why were you watching me?" she asked.

"Um... I-I was just... wondering...uh..." I said, she looked at me confused. "You looked familiar too me..." was all I could say.

"Oh." She said relieved. "Do you always watch me?"

"No, yesterday was the only time." I said. "I'm not a stalker or anything."

"Ok." she said giggling. "If you're not a stalker, then why are you here?"

"You're asking to many question's." I said smiling trying to change the subject.

"What, do you have question?" she asked smiling.

"As a matter of fact, I do." I said "Is your boyfriend always mean to you?" I asked and her smile faded.

"No, He just has a bad temper." she mumbled. There was an uncomfortable silence for a while until I spoke up.

"Look, Carter. It's been nice-"

"How do you know my name?" she asked. Great, nice going me.

"We have Biology together." Was all I said and I crawled out the window.

"Wait!" Carter yelled. I turned an knelt down in front of the window.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come back tomorrow?" she asked shyly.

"You want me to... come back?" I asked shocked.

"Actually, forget it, you probably have thing's to do-"

"No! I'll come back." I said happily. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure. I mean, if you're ok with me coming back."

"Of course it's ok for you to come back, I suggested it." she said giggling.

"Right." I said. She smiled widely at me and I smiled back.

"Oh, but come back at this same time."

"Um, Ok." I said. "See you tomorrow then." . She did a small wave and closed the window. I stood up straight and started walking away. "That went well." I said to myself. I stopped and snickered. "Who am I kidding." I whipped my scarf on a street light, I pulled and launched myself into the air."YEAH!" I yelled as I fell to the ground.

* * *

**Happy new's for you guy's! Finally! Please don't hate me if the next chapter doesn't come until next month. Review?**


	26. Chapter 26

**I FINISHED SCHOOL! YAY! So expect more chapters from here on out! But I can't promise one like every day, you know like, every week or two. One month without a chapter, how you guy's holdin' up? Chapter 26!**

* * *

Randy's Pov

"And she didn't even know it was you?" Howard asked me as I closed my locker.

"Not a clue!" I said.

"What did that guy do to her?"

"I don't know, but I can tell she's afraid of him." I sighed and the bell rung for second period.

"What do we have now?" He asked me.

"Biology, let's go." I said. Halfway there, Howard stopped his tracks. "What?" I asked.

"You said, that you told Carter you had Biology together, right?"

"Yes..." I said confused.

"What if she start's looking for you? You never think thing's through!" He said hitting my forehead multiple times.

"Calm down! Even if she does start looking for me, I don't think she'll even think I could be a possibility." I said and started to walk again. Howard shrugged and caught up with me.

* * *

Carter's Pov

What if he's here? What if he's watching me? Or maybe he lied about being in the same class as me. Why would he lie?

_Would you shut up! You're giving me a headace!_

How can I give you a headace? You're just my inner voice.

_And I'm telling you to shut up, because you're stinking annoying! _

"Shut. Up." I muttered as I walked into the lab. I sat down in my usual seat, next to Danny. He looked up at me and I smiled, he didn't smile back, also the usual.

_Rude! LIKE USUAL._

I mentally shook my head and ignored my inner voice. Suddenly, I had the feeling that I had a pair of eyes watching me. It's him, isn't it.

_Duh!_

Why do you have to be so angry all the time!?

_Because there's an idiot controling my body and thought's!_

**At lunch...**

"Anyway, what are you having?" Danny asked me.

"Hm? Sorry I was distracted for a sec." I said. He looked at me skeptically.

"I'm asking you what you want." He said gesturing to the lunch choices.

"Uh, spaghetti." I replied looking around the cafeteria.

"Anything to drink?" He asked me.

"Whatever, except-" I said turning around to see him put a grape juice box on my tray. "-grape juice." I muttered.

"What wrong with grape juice?" He asked. I sighed as I remembered his bad temper.

"N-nothing. Just, uh... I'm not that thirsty." I said nervously.

"Well, take it just in case." He said. I nodded and we walked to a lunch table.

* * *

Randy's Pov

"I can't believe he just made her take a grape juice box." I said angrily munching on spaghetti.

"She doesn't like grape juice because of that stupid soccer guy you told me about, right?" Howard asked and I nodded while I played with the bracelet I was gonna give to Carter. I planned on giving it to her on the date we should of had, but... well you know the rest. "Dude! Where the juice did you get that?" he said pointing to the bracelet.

"It's what I bought for Carter." I said.

"I'm asking where you got a Norisu Nine ninja bracelet!" he said snatching the it from my hand. I had to admit, it was pretty cool since it had the Norisu Nine symbol in gold, and red and black beads around it.

"The Nomicon has information." I said. He started stretching it and laughed.

"This elastic is fun." He said and accidentally launched it towards the girl's restroom. I looked at him angrily and he laughed nervously. Both of us got up to search for it. "Speaking of Nomicon, have you used it yet?"

"No."

"Well what's stopping you?" he said crouching on the floor.

"Have you found the bracelet yet?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Yup."

"Where is it?"

"In the girls bathroom." He said peeping through the bottom of the door.

"Seriously?!" I yelled also crouching down to see. "Aw, man."

"Does look like anyone's in there. I got you covered."

"Why do I have to go in there?"

"Because it's your's, Duh." he said standing up. I rolled my eye's and sighed.

"You sure no one's in there- Ahh!" I asked and Howard pushed me through the door. I walked up to the last stall and picked up the necklace. Just as I was about to leave, someone bursted through the door, I silently closed the stall door and waited for the person to leave.

"Shut up! Why do you keep talking?!". Carter?!

"_You can't stop me from talking! I'm you!"_. Wait. Two Carter's?

"Inner voice's don't talk back!"

"_Well, I'm not an inner voice! I use to have control of my body! You're just an imposter of me!"_. What's going on? I opened the door slightly, Carter was standing in front of the mirror, her eyes where puffy and red. I swear, next time I see Daniel-

"I'm not an imposter!" she yelled at the mirror. Her face changed and she looked worried.

_"What ever Daniel did to us, Randy will find out, just be patient._"

"What are you talking about?! Daniel did do anything! I mean Danny! Randy is a jerk! I mean Randall!"

"_Look at what he did to you!_"

"Daniel didn't do anything to me! Daniel, Danny, Randy, Randall, Randy, Danny..." she said. She fell to the ground and started sobbing. I put on my mask and gently opened the stall door and walked up to her, still sobbing, I put my hand on her back.

"Shh, it's okay." I said quietly. She gasped loudly and jumped away from me. She calmed down when she realized who I was.

"What's happening to me?" she asked upset.

"I don't know but I'll find out." I said helping her up. She sniffed and buried her head in my chest. "Everything's gonna be ok." I said hugging her back.

"You think I'm crazy don't you?"

"No, I think you're just... um... sick?" I said unsure if that's the right word. Hopefully she laughed softly. "Maybe you should stay away from that Daniel and Randy, or Randall, whatever you call him." I said and she giggled.

"Wait a minute..." she said pulling away from our hug. "What are you doing in the girls bathroom?". Before I could answer, outside of the bathroom someone screamed. "What was that?"

"Stay here." I said walking out the door. Before I could even look at what I was facing, I was smacked to the other side of the cafeteria. "Oh, come on!". This was the time I got a good look. And it was a lizard. A giant, metal, spike-covered, lizard.

I stood up and took out two sword's. I dodged it's tail that was coming for me and slashed two spikes from it's back, and that got it angry. I started twirling and then it charged while it twirled. I ducked multiple times but failed on the last. It threw me to the other side of the cafeteria. And I felt too dizzy to stand up, I stayed down a while until I realized that the lizard was a couple of feet away from me. I stood up and tried to concentrate, but I bashed my head a little too hard on the wall. I shook my head but that only made it worse, I looked up when I heard a metal clang.

"Carter get out of there!" I yelled. She was behind the lizard, she had hit it with a tray on it's tail. The lizard started turning around, but before it could do anything to Carter, I flipped and landed in front of her and pushed her behind me. She clungged onto my arm when it opened it's mouth and screeched.

"You, need a mint." I said throwing an electro-ball in it's mouth. "Too bad I don't got any for you.". I grabbed Carter, pushing her with me to the ground away from the lizard and made her crouch while I covered her face and spine, I heard an electric shock then and explotion.

"Is it over?" Carter asked under me. I looked behind me and saw a lot of metal scrap.

"Yeah, it's over." I said helping her up, as soon as she was up I gripped her shoulder's. "What were you thinking?! You could've gotten hurt!" I said worriedly.

"Sorry, I did it out of instinct!" She said looking to her shoes.

"Don't do that again. Okay?". She nodded. I sighed and losened my grip.

"Carter! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you." Daniel said coming into the cafeteria. "What happened?"

"Danny, I-I uh-"

"She has something to say to you." I interrupted. She looked at me afraid, I nodded letting her know that's everything's okay. She took a deep breath and looked a Daniel seriously.

"Daniel. I think we need a break." she said.

"You think we need a what?" he asked shocked. Carter looked frightened again, I stepped in front of her.

"She need's space, so give it to her." I said shoving his shoulder. He glared at me and then looked at Carter innocently.

"Carter?" he asked calmly.

"...Yes?"

"_It's bedtime." _he said and Carter's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fainted. Before she fell I caught her by her waist.

"WHAT. DID. YOU. DO." I demanded. Daniel lunged for Carter, but I threw a smokebomb.

* * *

**Hey again, sorry for the cliff hanger, it's just, I'm tired, *Yawns* I hope you guy's like it. Review. See? I'm too tired to even put an exclamation mark... *yawns* good night guy's *Fall's alseep***


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello! I'm back with a new chapter. I want to say thank you guy's for the review's and support! And by support I mean your threat's which are amazing! They make my day! ... so how about we just start this off. Chapter 27!**

* * *

Randy's Pov

I laid Carter on her bed and cover her in a blanket, I took out the chair in front of her desk and sat down. Daniel, after numerous attempt's to snatch Carter from me, took a big toll on me. Who knew he was actually a good puncher? I most likely have bruise's all over my arm's and he basically ripped a hole in my suit and left behind three scratch wound's that were starting to bleed.

"Great..." I muttered. I tried sitting up straight but that only caused pain in my abdomen, I groaned and Carter shifted. Whatever Daniel did to her was just make her fall asleep, that's it. I stopped by Mr. Walter's pharmacy earlier, he said she was fine, just asleep. It must be a deep sleep, because she's been asleep for a couple of hour's now, and I kinda bumped her head on the window frame...by accident!

Suddenly, a white glow appeared from under her bed. I carefully leaned down and saw Carter's Nomicon. I picked it up and it stopped glowing.

"Ow..." Carter mumbled as she slowly sat up on her bed. I quickly shoved her Nomicon in my suit and sat completely still. "My head hurt's..." she said to herself, pressing her hand against her temple. _Oh, my bad. S_he slowly turned and looked a little shocked when she saw me sitting by her bedside. She blinked multilpe time's and rubbed her eye's tiredly._  
_

"Hi..." she said sleepily.

"Hey." I said. she chuckled and sat facing me.

"I feel like we alway's start our converstion's with 'Hi' and 'Hey'." she said smiling. I thought for a second and responded.

"Huh, I guess you're right.". She sniffed and focused her eye's out of her sleepy state and she looked inmediately worried.

"You're hurt." she said looking at my abdomen.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it."

"You're not fine you're bleeding!" she said standing up. "Stay here I'm getting a medkit." she said and ran out of the room. I looked down at my wound and it had gotten worse. Not only was it bleeding more, but it was inflamed and parcially yellow on the border's.

"Ouch..." I groaned as I tried to move from my posicion. Carter came back with a medkit in her hand and dropped it on the end of her bed.

"I need you to lie down on my bed." she grabbed my upper arm gently and helped me up. She put my arm around her shoulder's and pulled me until I was sitting on the side of her bed, she lifted up both of my leg's and pushed my shoulder's gently so I'd lie down. "What did you get yourself into?" she asked shocked at my state.

"Well, I kinda underestimated my opponent." I said and she sighed, while she opened the medkit beside me and took out a cloth and disinfectant.

"Um... this is gonna hurt, so scream into this." she said handing my a pillow. She started dabbing disinfectant on the cloth .

"What? I'm a guy. I don't-" I started, She rolled her eye's and smacked the cloth on my abdomen. I bit back a scream and put a death grip on her pillow.

"You were saying?" Carter smirked and started clensing the border's off my wound's.

"That wasn't too bad." I said in a high pitched voice, indicating that I was lying. She laughed and took out bandages.

"I think you should know that you shouldn't underestimate your opponent." She said pulling my shoulder up to sit up straight.

"Yeah I know that now." I said. Carter started wrapping the bandages around me tightly making me wince.

"Sorry." She said and continued. "Could you tell me how I got here?"

"You don't remember?" I asked and she shook her head. "Well, we were at the cafeteria. And a metal lizard started attacking and-"

"It did this too you?" she asked, I sighed and nodded. Maybe after what happened to her in the bathroom, I shouldn't confuse her with more problem's.

"Yes." I lied. Carter closed her eyes for a moment and shook her head. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I´m just a little hungry, I guess." she said clipping the end of the bandage. "Done." she said putting the medkit under her bed.

"I would take you out to eat but I'm not in my best condition." I said gesturing to my torso. She smiled and tilted her head to the side.

"Are you trying to ask me out?" she asked and blushed. Thank god I'm still wearing my mask otherwise she would have seen me blush too.

"No! I wasn't! Not that I wouldn't take you on a date! It´s just you have a boyfriend and he's a jerk... Not that I know that! he just look's like one-" Carter laughed and covered my mouth with her hand.

"You don't know when to stop talking don't you?" she laughed, but her face turned serious.

"Vht-?"

"What?" she said and I took her hand of my mouth.

"I said, what?" I asked again.

"Nothing, I just have a weird deja vu. But not the dream kind, the I've-done-this-before-but-don't-remember kind." she said thinking it through.

_Not the only thing you don't remember._

We started at each other for a while, I realized I was still holding her hand from when I took it off my mouth. But it didn't seem to bother her.

"I know what's going on with you." I said without thinking. Her eye's widened and she stood up shocked.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked. I thought for a second on how to respond, maybe I can convince her that Randy is good and Daniel is bad.

"I know about... er your inner voice talking back to you." I said.

"I'm sick aren't I? I knew it! Why didn't I think of that sooner?" she said sitting back down, looking at her feet. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"You're not sick! Just confused." I said and she looked up at me.

"Really?"

"Yeah." I said thinking through a plan. "I hear you're confused about two guy's?" I asked.

"Yeah, Randy Cunningham and Daniel Reiner." she said.

"Hm." I said trying to plan this out better. "And what is this inner voice telling you?"

"That- uh, Randy is good, and Daniel is bad."

"And what do you think?"

"That Danny is good and Randall is bad..." she said but it sounded more like a question.

"Ok." I started. "Try and stay away from Daniel, as best as you can."

"Wait, why Daniel?" she asked confused. I mentally slapped myself for saying that.

"Because, because Randy is a friend of mine... and he's actually watching you for me." I said. And I mentally slapped myself again.

"Watching you for me? I don't understand, why?"

"This inner voice thing, I think Daniel has to do with it.". UGH, I'm not good at this!

"Why?"

"Well- you know- it's... em." I stuttered. "It's hard to explain. My point is, you don't have to like Randy, just trust him, for me. Daniel is going to try to get to you, I'll have him and Howard -his best friend- take care of you." I said sternly.

"So, Stay away from Daniel and trust Randy?" she said unsure.

"Yes, You don't even have to talk to Randy and Howard, they'll be more like Secret bodyguard's." I said, started spittballing idea's. She laughed.

"Okay." she said calming down. "But how do I know if Randy and Howard are in on it?"

"I'll talk to them, Don't worry about anything." I said and she took a deep breath.

"Okay."

"Good, if you´ll excuse me I have to go." I said jumping off her bed, ignoring the pain on my stomach and climbed out the basement window.

"Wait! there´s one more thing I don't understand!" Carter shouted after me. I turned back.

"What is it?"

"I get the Daniel part. But I don't understand why I confused about Randy." she said. I looked around, thinking of what to say but thought of nothing. But then I realized it had started snowing.

"Carter, I don't know. Maybe you should ask him." I said and ran off into the snow. WAIT A HONKING SEC. I'M RANDY SHE MIGHT ASK ME. WHY AM I SO STUPID?!

* * *

**MY GOD IM HOPPED UP ON CAFFEINE. HOLY COW I FEEL LIKE I CAN EAT A HORSE WHY DID I SAY THAT WHY DID I FORGET TO PUT COMMAS AND EXCLAMATION MARKS. *System shutdown* NJreviewCRSEBVJANREJVNADJÑERBNKBKFMFGKFJDVNJNVJDNSKJDVNSJ.**


	28. Chapter 28 New Year's Eve Special!

**Merry christmas to all! Yes, it was five day's ago. I was with my family so I couldn't update, BUT FEAR NOT! I have returned with a new and surprisingly long chapter. In this one it kinda skip's time a lot (Four or Five times) so try to keep up! Chapter 28! Ps: You guy's see my account avatar? The drawing of a girl? That's Carter! PPS: Go to my profile to see what Carter's new year's dress look's like!**

* * *

**_Three day's ago... before winter break..._**

Randy's Pov

"Stop smashing your head on the wall." Howard said, but I kept hitting my head against the wall.

"But. I'm. Stupid." I said in between bump's.

"It's your fault." He said, I groaned angrily but I ignored him.

"Wait I got it!" I said finally thinking of a plan, but it flew away. "And it's gone." I said and I started hitting my forehead again. Howard stood up from the floor and shoved my nomicon in my face.

"Where better place to go than the old book of wisdom?" he said in a singing voice, while waving the nomicon in my face. I snatched it from his hand's.

"Fine." I said giving up.

I opened the book and I was falling. Down a dark hole, then I slammed onto the floor. I groaned and stood up.

"Hey Nomi, look time no see." I said nervously, who know's what it could do to me? "Listen, no hard feeling's right? I mean, I was just angry and upset I guess, but I need your help." I said apologetically. It blinked twice. "Come on, I'm sorry, okay?". This time it blinked once. "Soo... we good?"

Suddenly, word's started appearing in front of me, "Emotion's and memories are deeply connected, but completely different" I read out loud. I stared at it for a minute trying to understand.

"You're just making me more confused!" I pouted, it glowed twice. "Don't you have some anti-forget trick I can learn? Or some remember spray I can whip up?" I asked but it blinked twice and kicked me back to reality, literally. When I woke up Howard was sitting next to me playing on his phone.

"So, what did it say...?" he trailed off. I shut the book and smashed my head against the wall again.

_**Next day... at school...**_

Still Randy's Pov

"I swear Cunningham, I see you looking over there again, I will slap you." Howard said as I glanced back at Carter's locker. He sighed and smacked my shoulder.

"Hey! What was that for?!"

"I told you to stop!" Howard said and he glanced behind me. "There she is.". I turned my head to see Carter open her locker.

"Okay, come on." I said nudging Howard's shoulder. We walked until we were standing right behind her. "Uh, Hey." I said poking her shoulder. She jumped and turned to see me. By the look on her face, I don't know if she was happy to see me or she was scared.

"Oh, hi. I thought you were... Daniel." she said uncomfortably. "What exactly do you guy's have to do?" she asked shyly.

"First! we need to hear the code word." Howard said smiling. Carter looked at him confused but smiled.

"What code word?" she asked.

"That's the code word!" Howard said making Carter giggle. "Alright, the basic thing we have to do is make sure Daniel doesn't get to you. My trusty intel has told me that he is out of town until the last week of Winter break." he said like a pro.

"Trusty intel? Who the juice is your trusty intel?" I asked him. Debbie Kang came up from behind me and stood next to Howard facing the other direction.

"You got my picture's?" she asked him. Carter and I glanced at each other not knowing what was going on. Howard glanced around and took picture's out of his shirt and handed them to her.

"Every unknown ingredient in the cafeteria that met my eye..." Howard said narrowing his eye at her. She smirked as she looked through the picture's. Howard cleared his throat and Debbie Kang gave him a piece of paper without turning to him and left.

"Debbie Kang is your trusty intel?" Carter asked him.

"What, she's the best investigative reporter for NHGTTWDPC online edition." He said like it was obvious.

"Why does everyone say it like that?" Carter asked me. I shrugged, Howard opened up the paper and read what was on it.

"Well, Mrs. Kang say's that Daniel has informed the principle of him being absent for the rest of the week and..." He said glancing back at the paper, "he said and I quote; 'Does not have anything to do with his uncle'." He said.

"That's suspicious... I'll check it out-! I mean I'll tell the ninja to check it out." I said. Howard rolled his eye's at me.

"By the way, Debbie Kang has a certain _video_ of a certain _someone_ yelling at a robot Dragon, telling it to spit out _his girlfriend_." He said making other word's louder than other's. I cocked an eyebrow.

"What someone-?" I asked but then I remembered the time Carter was eaten by the robot dragon when she lost the power to use her suit. "Oh, _that_ someone. I'll be right back..." I said leaving to steal the video before Debbie Kang saw it.

**_That night..._**

Still Randy's Pov...**(Almost at Carter's Pov, gimme a sec!)**

"Wait you're telling me, you gave her our phone number's..." I said pacing around his room.

"Mhmm." he said not taking his face of the T.V. screen

"Our addresses.."

"Yep."

"You even told her to not to use anything McFist related, and she still went for it?" I asked surprised.

"Yep. I told you you're not a good liar, that's why you couldn't come up with a plan." he said. "So did you find anything in McFist industries?" He asked me.

"Ugh, no." I said as I fell on his bed. "I looked everywhere. No trace of anything sorcerer related, no robot's in construction. There wasn't even guard's outside of viceroy's lab."

"Well, what did the Nomicon say?"

"The same thing as last time." I said and I turned my voice into a very bad old man accent. "_Emotion's and memories are deeply connected. But! Completely different..._" I said trailing of and shaking my hand's like and old man. I stared at the ceiling and sighed. "So what now?"

"I told you, we wait for her to call us."

* * *

_** One day's before new year's...**_

Carter's Pov **(Finally!)**

After almost two weeks of waiting for something to happen, nothing did. Christmas was fun, since I spent it with my grandparent's. It snowed everyday of the break, which was lucky, I had an excuse to stay inside. My Dad and I were watching a christmas movie until he had a phone call and had to take it to the other room. I stayed alone on the couch until he came back and he gave me a a nervous smile. I know that type of smile. I looked away from him.

_Of course he's going on another trip, why didn't I think this would happen?_

"Don't."

"I'm so sorry, sweetie. I have to attend something in HongKong-"

"I said. DON'T!" I yelled and ran out of the house without even putting on my coat.

"Carter! Come back here!" I heard my dad yell. I kept running, not even feeling the cold on me, even though it was snowing. I kept running as fast as my leg's could carry me, which didn't last long, I even tripped on ice and fell front first on the snow. I rolled over onto my back but I didn't get up, I covered my face when I felt tear's roll down my cheek's. I sobbed quietly and the cold hit me like a truck.

"Carter?!" Someone yelled in front of me, I didn't look at who was talking to me. The person knelt down beside me and hugged me to their chest, wrapping his coat around me. "What are you doing out here?! You're freezing!". I looked up at Randy who was now rubbing his wrist up and down my arm fast to keep me warm.

"I'm cold.." was all I managed to say as I buried my face in his warm chest. He took off his gloves and put them on my hand's before picking me up bridal style and started carrying me somewhere.

Before I knew it, He opened a door, carried me up some stair's and settled me on a warm couch. I hadn't opened my eye's in a while and I still didn't want to. Randy turned on want sounded like a space heater and he pulled me onto his lap and wrapped a blanket around me.

"You're still freezing." He said and he pressed his cheek against mine trying to warm me up. When I decided to open my eye's he was sending a text as he ran his hand up and down my back. He looked down at me, "Why were you out there?! What happened?!" He asked worried.

"My dad, h-he's leaving for Hong Kong... I'm sure he won't be back for new year's." I choked out before I felt tear's on my cheek's.

"Sh, it's okay. I've got you." He said hugging me close to him. "Can't you just go with him?"

"If only it were that easy." I said and Howard ran into the room.

"What happened?!" He yelled taking off his coat and searching his backpack for something.

"She ran off and I found her on the snow. You brought the thing?" Randy asked sitting up straight. he nodded quickly and took out something wrapped up in tinfoil. "Alright, Carter stand up." he said.

"Why?"

"Just do it, please." he added and I stood up. "Okay, Now stand on on foot." he said casually, I looked at him confused.

"What? Why?"

"Just..." he said giving me a stern look, I rolled my eye's and stood on my left leg. Howard handed him the tinfoil wrap and Randy opened it, It was a sandwich, a big one too. "Now eat this."

"What is it?"

"Just do-"

"Nah, nah, 'just do it'." I mimicked and Howard laughed. I bit the sandwich, and my mouth was exploding. "Oh My God! This so spicy!" I yelled fanning my mouth.

"It's the point! Just keep eating." Howard said and I kept eating, I finished half of the sandwich before running into a bathroom and washing my tongue with water.

"Why. Did you. Make. Me. Eat. That." I said to Howard and Randy leaning against the bathroom door.

"We call it 'The _Thing_'" Howard said mysteriously.

"The Thing?"

"No, it's; The _Thing_." He repeated. "It's specially made for people who run off and stay in the cold." He said gesturing to me.

"Ha ha real funny." I said sarcastically. "I can't feel my tongue." I said sticking my tongue out. They both started laughing. I started laughing too, but my phone started ringing. My dad was calling, I looked up at them.

"We'll be in my room..." Randy said with a nervous smile, pushing Howard to his room. I took a deep breath and answered.

"Hi Dad, sorry I ran out on you." I said.

* * *

Randy's Pov

Carter walked into my room and slouched on the couch.

"I'm officially alone on new year's." She said casually. "I might as well have a horror movie marathon. What's the best horror movie you guy's know?" she asked.

"You don't have to be alone on new year's." Howard said, "My mom rented a salon in a club, you can come if you want."

"Oh, no. I don't want to intrude." she said.

"You're not intruding, I'm inviting you, almost everyone in my family and Cunningham's parent's are invited." he said and Carter looked at me.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we do it all the time. Worst part, it's formal."

"Ugh, why does everything have to be formal?" She asked. "Well, I have to get home and say bye to my Dad and all." She said standing up.

"I'll text you the detail's." Howard said.

"Randy?" Carter asked me before she went out the door.

"Yeah?" I asked. She opened her mouth to speak but didn't say anything.

"Never mind, Maybe later." She said. "Oh, thank's for 'The _Thing_'." she said mysteriously.

"The '_Thing_'..." Howard also said.

"Wait!" I said, I picked up my coat and gave it to her. "Take one of my coat's."

"Oh, Thank's." She said putting it on. "I'll see you guys tomorrow then... Bye." she said and left. Howard came up from behind me and smacked my back.

"See? Told you waiting is good." he said taking a bit out of the other half of The '_Thing_' "Wow, that's spicy." he said but kept eating.

**_New Year's Eve... _**

Randy's Pov... **(Again)**

I sat in my Mom's car playing with the bracelet I planed to give to Carter.

"Oh look we're here! It's so pretty!" My Mom said as we drove into a the salon's parking lot. I got out of the car and I instantly saw Howard inside.

_**...**_

"Can't believe you convinced your mom to bring you guy's here." I said looking around the salon, there were chandelier's, multiple buffet's with different types of food, and on the second floor was basically a dome of glass to see the firework's.

"It was actually Heidi-" he said but was interrupted by my phone.

"Hello?"

"_Randy?_"

"Carter? Hey, are you here yet?"

"_Not sure, I'm at a salon filled with redhead's. I think I'm at the right place._" she said unsure.

"Yeah, you're at the right place. I don't see you, let's meet on the second floor."

"_Alright, bye._" she said and hung up. I nudged Howard shoulder to follow me. We made our way to the second floor, there weren't as many people up there than the first floor. It was still at least an hour before next year start's. We stayed at the top of the step's to search first.

"You see her?" I asked.

"Yeah, try not to drool, please you're embarrassing." he said and nodded toward's my right.

"What do you mean try not tooo..." I trailed off as my eye laid on Carter. My mouth hung open at what she looked like. "Whoa...". She was wearing a white knee long dress with blue stripes, also tight's that match the blue stripes, long sleeve's that went up to her knuckle's and her hair was curl's up. Not like those weird unnatural curl's, they were curled perfectly and they hung over her left shoulder. And her shoe's... well, they were old worn out converse, but she looked amazing.

"Hi!" she said once she was in front of us.

"Hey! Lookin' good!" Howard said winking. She laughed.

"Yeeaaah..." I said in slow motion. Howard gave me a 'Seriously?' look and smacked the back of my head. "I mean you look... amazing..."

"Thank's! You look great too in your black tux! And a bow tie, Bowtie's are cool." she said punching lightly my shoulder. "And Howard! You look like you went to elegant school!"

"Ugh, don't even mention it! This is the last time I wear one of these." He said. Suddenly, by the look on his face he had a plan. "You know what guy's...I'm gonna go get us some food."

"We'll come with you." Carter said.

"No, No! No need! I'll be right back! Stay up here so I can find you two, and um..." He said tapping his chin. Then he grabbed our arm's and put our wrist together so we'd hold hand's. "Stay like that so you don't lose each other have fun see ya in a bit!" He said running down the stair's.

"Uh, Howard?" I said reaching out for him but he was already down the step's, he turned and winked at me. I groaned figuring out his plan. "We don't have to hold hand's, you can just follow me..." I said rubbing the back of my neck with my free hand.

"It doesn't bother me." she said and she blushed realizing what she said. "Why don't we, uh, see what else is up here?" she asked smiling nervously.

"Sure." I said and we walked hand in hand.

_**...**_

Carter and I were sitting at a table still on the second floor waiting for Howard who still hasn't come back yet. Surely he wasn't gonna bring back food, but there were appetizer's on every table. People were starting to come up to the second floor for the firework's, plus they opened up a dance floor in front of us.

"Hold still I'm trying to aim!" Carter said holding a piece of cheese in front of her eye. She threw the cheese and it hit my nose and landed in my mouth. "Yes!"

"No way! That's ten time's in a row! I haven't even gotten five!" I said picking up a grape and aimed. I threw it it was going to land in her mouth but she moved making me miss. I gasped dramatically.

"I'd never thought I'd accuse you of being... A cheater!" I said dramatically pointing at her in fear, she laughed.

"I thought you knew better than to trust me!" she said with an evil smirk, I laughed and she joined me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Howard on the dance floor. He pointed to Carter, then to me and then to the dance floor. I shook my head slightly and he pointed fanatically to the dance floor. I rolled my eye's at him and turned back to Carter who was looking up at the glass dome.

"Hey, Carter?" I said getting her attention.

"Hmm?" she said looking down to me.

"I was wondering if you... well if uh... if you wanted to...dance?" I asked nervously. She smiled at how nervous I was.

"I guess one dance wouldn't hurt." She said blushing. I smiled and took her hand walking to the dance floor. Just as we went on the floor the electronic music changed to a slow song. "I love this song!"

"I don't know which one it is."

"It's 'Thinking out loud' by Ed Sheeran." she said. **(*squeals* perfect! Someone read this while listening to the song! review if you** **did!)**

"It's nice... but it's slow and I uh, don't know." I said nervously. I remember we did dance at McFist's dinner party, But I really had no idea what I was doing, I just did what I saw Daniel do. She rolled her eye's.

"You put your hand here," she said putting my left hand on her back. "And then like this," she said grabbing my free hand and lifting it. "And I put my hand here." She said putting her hand on my shoulder. "See? It's easy."

"I guess." I said.

"And now we sway," she said as she started to sway. "You're good at this!"

"Really?"

"Yeah." she said smiling. "And now we're gonna twirl, Okay?"

"Uh, Yeah." I said and she stepped away from me and she twirled using my hand to help her.

"That was good!" she said happily. "Now your turn."

"M-me?"

"Yeah. Just spin and come back to me." She said. I spun slowly and stepped in front of her again. "Great!"

"You make it look easy."

"Well, wasn't it easy?" she asked.

"Okay, you got a point." I said. Her smiling face faded and she turned serious.

"Randy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do... do you know what's happening to me?" she asked. _What should I do?! If I tell her yes, it'll ruin the moment, if I tell her no, she'll find out eventually and hate me for lying!_

"Not completely." I said._ Well, that's actually kinda true._

"What do you mean by not completely?" she asked.

"Well, I know that your inner voice is talking to you. I also know that you're confused about Daniel and about m-me. But I don't know why or how." I said.

"Why am I confused about you though?" she asked confused. I sighed.

"I don't know how. But promise me you won't run out on me." I said and she nodded. "We were best friend's, and one day, you were with Daniel. You accused me of thing's I didn't remember doing, I don't even think I did them." I said looking away.

"I remember that. I was mad at you. Really mad. But, I can't remember exactly why." she said furrowing her eyebrow's. "You came up to Daniel and then you, I think you insulted him and he made you hit your head on your tray." she remembered. I looked at her confused.

"You mean, Daniel insulted me, I made him trip and then he hit his own head against his tray." I said. She looked at me weirdly.

"I-I don't remember it like that."

"He switched our place's." I muttered.

"What?"

"In McFist's dinner party, what do you remember?" I asked her.

"Uh- I think it's when we met?" she said unsure, "No I met Daniel that night, No you, no." She said trying to remember.

"You met Daniel there." I said trying to help her memory. She widened her eye's a little.

"But I remember him being there for my first day at school. He- He helped me with my locker." she said said shaking her head slightly. I shook my head.

"No, That's how you met me."

"I think I remember perfectly..."

"34-25-12." I said and she stared at me with wide eye's. "That your locker combination."

"B-but... but... that's not-"

"I'm really sorry, I don't want to confuse you with any more thing's-"

"You couldn't have been my friend."

"But we were-"

"No, If I did that to a friend they would've left me alone. You didn't leave me alone. Why?" She asked seriously.

"Because-"

"_Alright everyone! It's almost midnight! let's count down from 10!_" Someone said through the microphone.

"What were you to me?" She asked putting her hand on my neck forcing me to look at her.

"_10!"_

"Tell me!"

_"9!"_

"I'll just confuse you more!"

_"8!"_

"Why can't you just tell me?!"

_"7!"_

"I'm trying to protect you!" I yelled over everyone

_"6!"_

"I'll feel a lot safer if I knew everything that's happening!"

_"5!"_

"I-I can't." I said.

_"4!"_

She grabbed my neck with both hand's now. "Just tell me you idiot!"

_"3!"_

"Because, I LOVE YOU! Okay!? Are you happy now!?"

_"2!"_

"You idiot." She said shaking her head. I messed up. Bad. "Kiss me." she said.

_"1!"_

I pulled her against me and cupped her cheek looking into her eye's. Not wasting any more time, I kissed her and firework's exploded. I don't know it's because the countdown hit zero, or because it's the first time I've kissed her since I don't know how long. Everyone was screaming in joy of the new year's. I could hear Howard screaming 'FRIKKING FINALLY!' near us. Without breaking our kiss, I lifted her up and twirled her around.

There was one thing I was certain of, I made a big decision to tell her all of this. But I'm not sure if it was the right thing to do, or I just made a huge mistake.

* * *

**OH MY GOD GUYS! DID YOU READ THAT!? GOOD RIGHT?! Or bad? MUAHAHAHAHAHHAH! HAPPY NEW YEAR'S GUY'S I HOPE YOU HAD A GREAT 2014! CHERISH IT AND FOR THE RECORD... I'm sorry if I offended anyone with Daniel being british and the villan. Sorry if I didn't make it clear in the beginning. I just thought it would be super cool and awesome! ANYWAYS HOPE YOU GUY'S HAVE GREAT HOLIDAY'S! I'LL SEE YOU GUY'S NEXT TIME! BUH- BYE! **


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello! Back again! Hope you guy's started the year well! I kinda took a small Vacation from this, because I was celebrating...my birthday...nothing much, but I'm back! So, I guess I'll start this off. Chapter 29!**

* * *

Randy's Pov

"But I want to help!"

"No!" I said to Carter.

"Come on! I won't get in the way." she said standing in front of my locker.

"You're in the way now." I said, she scowled getting out of the way and I opened my locker.

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Isn't this the Ninja's decision?" She said.

"He told me to never let you get in the way of this." I said and she folded her arm's. Just as she was about to talk again, Howard came up from behind her.

"Howard! Please! Convince him to let me help you guy's!" She said pulling on his arm.

"If you can't convince him, I don't stand a chance." He said and Carter groaned.

"I can't just do nothing!"

"Uh, Yeah you can." I said turning around to face both of them.

"Come on Cunningham, let the girl help."

"With what?! We've got it under control." I said gesturing to us both, Carter rolled her eye's and walked off somewhere.

"By under control you mean, Have no lead's and have absolutely no clue what McFist is doing?" He said counting with his finger's.

"Not... exactly..." I said rubbing the back of my neck. I sighed as I closed my locker and Howard snickered behind me. "What?"

"So much for not letting her help." He said pointing behind us. I looked at him confused but understood what he said when I turned around.

"You've got to be kidding me." I mumbled as Carter and Daniel walked past us hand in hand. "What is she doing?!" I whispered to Howard. He shrugged.

"Either she's got a plan, or she just like's him more than you." He said and I glared at him. He held his hand's up in defense. "Kidding! I'm kidding!"

"I just... hope she know's what she's doing."

* * *

Carter's Pov

"Come on, Danny. I want to see the lab." I said to Daniel. I thought maybe trying to convince him to show me Viceroy's lab, I might find something to help the guy's. And maybe something to clarify thing's in my head.

"Alright fine. Promise to stay in the lab though, Okay?" he said sternly and I nodded. He tapped on his cheek with his finger wanting me to kiss him.

_Ew._

I shook my head and pecked his cheek. We walked to the fourth floor of McFist industries until we were at the entrance of Viceroy's lab.

"I have business to attend with my Uncle, I'll come pick you up later." He said Heading toward's the elevator.

"Okay, don't be too long." I said trying to sound like I'll miss him, I gotta admit, feel weird. I pushed through the door's and saw Viceroy with protection goggle's on, He turned to look at me and took of his goggle's.

"Ah! Mrs. Carter!" he said bowing his head.

"Mr. Willam." I said elegantly bowing and stretching my invisible dress.

"Your manner's have improved!" He said pointing to me with a blowtorch.

"And your lab..." I said looking around the messy room, tool's were spread out everywhere and scrap's of metal on the ground, "...has seen better day's." I said with a smile.

"Yeah, I had a new job and it's pretty messy." He said throwing the blowtorch on the floor. "So, what's the drama queen doing here?"

"Just want to see what's up with the drama king." I said looking around. I looked over his work bench and there was some type of device shaped like and eye. I picked it up, "What's this supposed to be?"

"That would be an ocular replacement." He said pointing to the fake pupil. "It's supposed to work as a real eye instead of using a real test subject."

_That's suspicious..._

"Why would you need an ocular replacement, let alone a test subject?" I asked seriously. He shrugged.

"I'm not at liberty to say."

"Does this have to do with that new job McFist gave you?" I asked pacing around the room trying to identify any of the devices that were on the floor. I turned to look at him and he seemed nervous.

"You know what? I could go for a milkshake right now, You?" He said obviously trying to get me out. I shrugged and followed him out to the cafeteria. I'll get back in there... somehow.

_**At the Cafeteria...**_

"And then I said; Girl, Pink is not the new orange in the fall." He said and both of us laughed. "Yup, I still got it." He mumbled sipping his milkshake.

"And what color do you think will fit me the best?" I asked posing with my arm's out.

"Hmm, You should stick with the french and electric blue, little lady. You wear one of those beret's." He pecked his finger's, "Magnifique!" he said in french.

"Well, make's sense I'm half french." I said in french accent.

"Ah! De qui expliquent votre brun et vert œil de!" He said in perfect french. Basically he said "Ah! That explain's your brown and green eye's!". **(AN: Hi, one sec, I used google translate for the french, if it's wrong please say so in the review!)**

"Brown and green? My eye's are only brown." I said reaching for my eye.

"You don't see the green? And I thought boy's were color blind." He said. "Well, not completely color blind..." He continued. As fun as this conversation is, I have to make my way back to the lab for lead's. Viceroy isn't easily distracted. As he kept talking about how girl's see more color's that boy's, I spilled my milkshake on my jacket.

"Darling! Be careful with the cotton, didn't I tell you what happen's when you spill milk on cotton?" he said worried about my jacket.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go clean this off." I said taking off my jacket and heading out of the cafeteria. I headed carefully to the elevator and pressed the button for the fourth floor.

I entered the lab and picked up the ocular replacement, I took a photo of it and put it in my pocket. I walked over to where Viceroy was working earlier, didn't seem like much, it looked like a TV with 'Viceroy was here' drawn in the corner. But it looked awfully familiar. I took a photo of it in case it actually meant something.

"Maybe there are blueprint's." I mumbled walking over the drawing desk, some blueprint's were already out, I took a few photo's and knelt down to find other print's. "Fire proof extinguisher? What were you thinking viceroy?" I said as I skimmed over print names.

_H.S.E.! Search for H.S.E.!_

"But why?" I mumbled to myself but I didn't get a reply. I searched for whatever H.S.E. was. "There it is." I said as I took out the blueprint and opened it over the desk.

_Oh No_.

"I couldn't agree more." I mumbled as I read the print's. Suddenly I heard footstep's getting closer to the lab, I quickly took a crooked photo, put the blueprint back in it's place and hid behind the desk.

"I told you she went to the bathroom." Viceroy said coming in.

"Well she wasn't in the bathroom!" Daniel yelled. "Just show me what you got done." He said and they walked up to the TV Viceroy was modifying.

"I've been fixing the reversal state. Just in case anything goes wrong and everyone forget's who the are." Viceroy said and there was a clicking noise. I peeked out the corner, the TV screen turned on and there were different pattern's swirling around in a circle.

"How do you know it work's?" Daniel asked.

"It doesn't for now, I still need that necklace." Viceroy said putting on protection gloves. Daniel sighed and took out a necklace out of his coat pocket. Viceroy took it and placed it inside the TV. "There. Now it work's."

"On what?" Daniel asked.

"On human's and spirit's from the land of shadow's." He said and Daniel smirked.

"Perfect." He said and started leaving the room. "I'm gonna go find Carter before she see's any of this. Start the test, I'll be back." He said and left. Viceroy sighed and disconnected the necklace from the TV.

"Now, where did I leave that ocular replacement?" he asked himself walking over to the drawing desk. I held my breath and leaned against the wall, he left something on the desk and walked off to a different sector of the lab. I stood up carefully and saw Viceroy was facing a different way. I tiptoed out the door before I looked back checking if he didn't see me., I glanced back at the drawing desk and saw that he left the necklace he had used to make the machine work.

_Take it! It'll stop their plan!_

I quickly walked back and took the necklace from the desk and ran for the elevator. I pressed the button to go down while looking at the necklace, it looked like the symbol on the ninjas suit.

"I wonder what Viceroy mean't by the land of shadows?" I asked myself and the elevator door opened as I still looked at the necklace. As I waited for the elevator, I felt something lick the back of my foot, I quickly turned around and saw a black puppy sticking it's tongue out at me. "Aww, You're so cute!" I said and it started barking multiple times. "No no no! Sh!" I said and it ran off. Behind me I heard the elevator door open.

"Carter?". Shoot!

"Danny! Hi! I was looking for you!" I said slowly trying to make my words before saying them.

"What are you doing with that?" He asked pointing at the necklace in my hand and the elevator door closed.

"I-I was-s just..." I stuttered glancing around, "Looking for you...to... give it to you! Viceroy asked me to give it back to you!" I stuttered again, putting the necklace in his hand and pressing the elevator button again. "I have to go, my dad need's me to do some chore's." I lied pressing the elevator button for the third time.

"Ok, Do you want me to walk you-?"

"I'll be fine! It's just a couple of block's away." I said and he nodded before leaving for the lab, before he passed through the doors he looked back at me. I waved and giggled nervously and pressed the call button several time's in rhythm. When he was no longer visible I pressed the button violently. WHY IS IT TAKING SO LONG?! And the staircase is on the other side of the building! I could hear mumbling behind me and multiple foot's step's walking around.

"Come on, come on!" I whisper yelled. "Where's the ninja when you need him!"

"Did she leave yet?!" I heard a man yell. I tried to forcefully open the door but it wouldn't budge, I backed up on the elevator door's that WON'T OPEN and gasped when I saw robo-ape's barging out of the lab.

"Help." I whispered in a squeal before someone grabbed me from under my arm's and shoved me in a vent. I looked at the person the saved me from being captured and sighed in relief. "Nin-!"

"Sh!" He said covering my mouth.

"Buh- Eh hv suhmut tuh tehl yuh!" I mumbled through his hand.

"It can wait." He said. Whoa, he got all that? "We have to get out of here first." He said and started crawling.

_**At Carter's house...in Carter's room...**_

"You have no idea what they are up to!" I said entering my room through the window. "They have this type of TV that show's these creepy pattern's! And I think they're testing on people- well, they were, Viceroy has this type of ocular replacement that is supposed to be like a fake eye that can be used as a real eye, and there was this black dog that started barking at me... I have no idea where he came from." I said making different gestures with my hand's, probably making no sense to him. I looked at him, he had his hand's folded and he looked at me like he was furious.

"I get the vibe that you are angry...?" I said but it sounded more like a question.

"Angry?" He said and he laughed, but it was a scary laugh. "Do you have any idea what could of happened to you if I didn't get there on time?!" he yelled.

"I think I would probably be dead meat...?" I asked.

"You think?!" He said and he hit his forehead with his hand. "I thought I told you not to get involved!" he said, "I mean Randy told you to not get involved!" he corrected himself. I could feel my ear's heating up.

"This involve's me already! I can't just sit around and do nothing!" I yelled back.

"I have it under control!"

"Ugh! You and Randy must be twin's or something!" I yelled falling onto my bed.

"And you can be so stubborn sometimes!" he said pointing at me.

"Don't point and me!"

"Or what?" he asked, I stood up and grabbed his index finger, I put my foot behind my leg and pushed him to the ground. Only thing is he pulled me down with him and we both plopped down to the floor, we stayed on the floor doing nothing for a couple of minute's, until he spoke up.

"Sorry." was the only thing he said. I groaned at him and turned my head to the side looking under my bed, dang it's filthy down there, I should clean more often. Just as I was about to get up, something caught me eye. Something black and white. I crawled under my bed and reached for it.

"What is this?" I asked myself in a low voice. I took it out and sat against the bedside. It looked like a mask. But not just any mask, it looked like the Ninjas mask only different color's.

"Where did you find that?" the Ninja asked me and we heard footstep's coming from upstairs. I didn't pay attention to it, I sat still staring at the mask. Where did I get this? Why do I have it? Why does it feel like it's mine?

"What did I forget?" I asked.

"Carter, we need to get out of here now." he said glancing at the window but I didn't move. I was still shocked at what I had in my hand's. "Carter, I'll explain everything you want to know! We have to go now!" He whisper yelled and someone opened the door on the top on the basement stair's. One more door until they reach us, who ever _they _are. The door knob started turning, before I knew it the door was blocked with my desk and I was putting weight on the desk with my arm's.

"What happened?" I asked not knowing how I got here. I looked at my arm's and leg's and they were covered with a black suit with white stripes.

"We have to go!" the Ninja said and pulled my hand through the window and I followed him to where ever he was running to.

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO, getting interesting! I wanted Viceroy in this cause I think he is the sass KING! and he seem's like a good friend other than a ****villain. He cool in my book. WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO CARTER AFTER SHE FIND'S OUT EVERYTHING THAT HAS HAPPENED? Until next time! REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 30

**HELLO!**** 30th Chapter! Wow! How long has it been? Almost a year, right? I guess the end it near. And when I say near I mean in the next 7 or 8 chapter's, I don't know maybe in 6 more. But all I can tell you is that I'm getting close! Well, here's chapter 30!**

* * *

Randy's Pov

_**At Walt's Pharmacy...**_

"Mr. Walter! I messed up!" I said barging into the office. He stood up quickly looking at me confused.

"With what?" He asked concerned. I moved away from the door to show Carter as T.W. trying to rip her suit off her.

"How do I take this thing off?!" She yelled frustrated. Mr. Walter sighed realizing what might happen. "Ninja, you gonna help me?!" she asked giving up on tearing the suit. I walked up to her and gently pulled her mask off her.

"You just take off the mask." I said nicely. She snatched the mask from my hand and crossed her arms. "I think you have a question...?"

"_A_ question?" She said and laughed in a way that made me nervous. "I have MORE THAN ONE QUESTION!" She yelled.

"Then could you ask without YELLING?!" I said and she looked away from me.

"Alright alright! Let's just calm down!" Mr. Walter yelled stepping in front of us to give each other space. "We will all talk about what you found later when you're both calm." He said.

"I'm sorry Mr. Walter. But how are you involved in this?" Carter asked.

"Believe it or not, you used to work here, and we'll get your memory sorted out, you just need time." He said putting his hand on her shoulder. She nodded.

"Okay. That does explain why this place feel's so home-y." She said glancing around.

"I'm glad to hear that." He said and he turned to me. "Go get Howard, when you're back we'll try and sort out what ever she found." He said pointing to Carter. I nodded and headed for the door.

"So what was my job here exactly?" Carter asked.

"I'll tell you all about it over some hot cocoa." Mr. Walter said as they entered the office. I left the pharmacy and headed for Howard's house.

_**Twenty minutes later...**_

"So, she doesn't know you're the ninja yet, or that she was also a ninja, and she doesn't know she was basically brainwashed?" Howard asked standing in front of the pharmacy door.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it."

"Should you go in there as the ninja or just you?"

"I think staying ninja is best." I said putting on my mask again. Howard pushed he door open and we both saw Carter sitting on the counter with her leg's crossed and playing with a pen.

"Hello." She said. Howard and I traded glances.

"Hi..." We both said in sync.

"Howard, Mr. Walter need's you in the storage." She said not looking up from the pen she had.

"I didn't hear him-"

"He told me he need's your help when you get here, and now you're here so go." she said pointing to the storage. He rolled his eyes and entered the storage leaving Carter and I alone.

"Sorry for earlier, there was a lot of thing's going on-"

"Don't apologize! Everything's okay now." she said smiling. I cocked and eyebrow.

"You're not...mad anymore?" I asked and she laughed.

"No! Silly! I would like it if you answered some question's though." she asked and I looked at her unsure. "Don't worry! They're easy question's!" she said smiling. I sighed and shrugged.

"That's okay, I guess." I said and she sat with her leg's crossed on the counter.

"How long have you known Randy?" she asked leaning her head against her hand. What is she up to?

"Uh, I don't know..." I hesitated. "Two years I think." I said and she nodded glancing at the floor.

"And, how well do you know him?" she asked.

"Pretty well I guess." I said leaning against the shelf behind me.

"Weird that he's not here." she stated and I laughed nervously.

"He uh... he's grounded, he didn't study enough for an important test he had." I said laughing nervously. Carter frowned.

"Oh, well that's too bad." She said. "Can I tell you a secret?" she asked and smiled.

"Yeah, sure." I said and she inched her face closer.

"He's kinda weird don't you think?" she whispered.

"Who, Randy?" I asked and she nodded. "In a good way or a bad way?" I asked curious.

"Mostly the bad way. He's very up tight and lazy. And why doesn't he work harder in school? Seriously. Grounded for failing a test?" she said rolling her eyes. I stared at her for a while with wide eye's.

"Is... that what you really think of him?" I asked worried. She sighed.

"Kinda, plus he's a bad kisser." she said flipping her pen in the air.

"Wha-?! I'm not a bad kisser!" I yelled and she shut her eye's. She sighed and stared at me with sad eye's. I also sighed realizing what game she was playing.

"You know." She said her voice cracking at the end. "I also think he's a pathetic jerk, and honestly I don't know why you told me to trust him." She said standing up.

"Carter, I-"

"Don't. You Even. Start."

"Just hear me out-!" I said but she cut me in mid sentence pulling my mask off my head and throwing it to the ground. I looked to the side too ashamed to look at her in the eye. She took a deep breath but she cut herself in mid way by sniffing.

"You wanna know something else?" she said ducking her head to the side so I'd look at her. Tear's were swelling in her eye and she was trying to play it off by smiling. "I am really, REALLY surprised you don't recognize this pen." she said holding up her pen. I glanced at her pen and looked at her confused. She gave me a fake smile and made the tip of the pen touch my chest. And it electrocuted me.

_Ah, that pen_.

I yelped grabbing my chest and I fell to my knee's. How is that thing so strong?! Howard and Mr. Walter rushed in from the storage and stared at Carter for what she had done. Carter dropped the pen to the ground and tear's started running down her cheek's. I tried to reach out to her but she stormed off to open a door and I don't know where it lead to. Howard helped me up and sat me down on the couch in the office.

"At least she know's now." Howard said shrugging.

"It's my fault. I was talking and I didn't realize what I was saying. I guess I kept mixing your name up with the ninja." Mr. Walter said giving me a pack of ice. I accepted it and placed it on my chest. "And that might hurt a while. She had it set to the maximum." He said gesturing to me. I groaned but it turned into a laugh.

"Of course she had it to maximum." I said smiling bitterly. But it instantly turned into a frown. "But we have a serious problem." I said.

"Why, what happened?" Howard asked.

"Whatever she saw in the lab, almost got her kidnapped." I said thinking about what happened earlier at her house. "She can't go back home. I bet they're just waiting to take her."

"She can stay here if she like's. I have a guestroom she can stay in." Mr. Walter said and Howard and I traded glances.

"Here? You live here?" Howard asked.

"The pharmacy take's up a small amount of my complex. The door Carter went through was the stair's to the apartment I live in." He said pointing up.

"Huh, That explain's why I never see you leave." Howard said. "That solve's what happen's to Carter, But what about her Dad? He need's to know why she isn't home." Howard said.

"Just tell him.". All of us turned around to the door. Carter was leaning again the frame holding my mask and her's in both hand's.

"Tell him what exactly?" Howard asked.

"Tell him that someone want's to capture me and keep me in a holding cell. And if he doesn't believe you then tell him I'm staying here for a while." she said in a low voice.

"I'll go." I said raising my hand. I stood up heading for the door. "You want me to bring you something? anything you need?" I asked Carter. She shook her head. "Okay." I said and walked past her.

"Here, you might need it." She said offering me my mask. I gave her a weak smile and walked out the pharmacy without it.

* * *

Carter's Pov

He left without his mask.

The jerk left without his mask.

The pathetic jerk left without his mask.

If he get's hurt it's my fault then.

"Carter? Are you okay?" Howard asked me worried.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be." I stated.

"Because you haven't moved from that spot in five minutes." He said. I looked at my stance and he was right. My head was still looking down and my arm was still stretched to the side, like I was still waiting for the jerk to grab it.

"Oh." I said. Howard walked over to me and forced my arm down to stay at my side. He took the mask's from my hand's and threw them on the couch.

"I'm gonna tell you a couple of thing's about your mask." He said gently. "Your mask is the white one. When you wear it you're the Tengu Warrior. You help the ninja protect everyone and you make sure that McFist doesn't get away with his evil plan's." He said like it was casual. I inhaled loudly and covered my nose with my knuckles.

"Sometime's... when I'm just thinking, the word...Nomicon just come's out of the blue." I said and he tensed. "Does that have to do with anything?"

"Yeah! You're remembering! The Ninja Nomicon is a book of wisdom that help's in weird situation's." he said trying to clear thing's up. "I don't know how it work's, but every time Randy uses his, he passes out and when he wakes up he know more... stuff." he said. I cocked an eyebrow and smiled not knowing how it exactly worked.

"I guess that's pretty cool. Do I have one of my own?"

"Yeah! They're like basically in color code's. Your's is white, 'cause your suit has white. And Randy's is Red, 'cause his suit is red." He said jokingly.

"I guess that help to know which one is your's." I said and smiled.

"Duh." He said and I laughed. He picked up my supposed mask and handed it to me. "Now, put this on and ask all the question that are on your mind about the suit.

* * *

Randy's Pov

I stood in front of Carter's house. The light's were on inside, surely her dad is home. I knocked on the door, but on the second knock it opened, I pushed the door lightly and peeked inside.

"Mr. Haimish? Are you here?" I called. No answer. "Mr. Haimish?'" I called again walking in. I walked passed the living room and pushed the door that lead to the kitchen. Once it was open, Mr. Haimish was sitting with a cup of coffee, and his back was facing me. "Mr. Haimish. I'm Randy a friend of Carter's." I said and he didn't move.

"Is Carter alright?" He asked in monotone.

"Yeah, she's fine. Well, sort off. The thing is she can't come back here."

"Is that so. I need her to come home now." He said. I walked closer until I was beside him.

"Sir, what I'm trying to tell you is she's in da-" I started but he cut me off by grabbing my neck with his hand. I pulled on his finger's to loosen his grip, but it wasn't working.

"You don't understand." He said and he turned his head to face me. And this is where it get's real freaky. His eye's were covered in red, the only thing in his eye was his pupil, under his eye lid it look's like his skin was cracking and it spread all the way to his ear's. "She need's to come home. NOW." He said and threw me onto the table and started choking me with both hand's.

"Please sir! I don't want to hurt you-!" I managed to choke out but his grip got tighter. I'm so gonna get electrocuted again if Carter find's out that I had to kick her Dad. I bent my knee's and hit him hard on his chest, making him crash onto the fridge behind him. I gasped for air when he finally got off me, I rolled off the side of the table and ran out the kitchen. I almost made it to the door but he grabbed my foot and I fell to the ground, I kicked his arm with my free foot and he lost his grip. I pushed myself up and ran out the door making sure I closed it and ran back to the pharmacy.

**_Again, back at the pharmacy..._**

"I don't know, he just attacked me, like he was possessed or something." I said to Mr. Walter, he was dabbing some lotion on my neck, apparently my earlier fight left some battle wound's.

"This is pretty bad, don't move your neck too much." he said and closed the lotion bottle he had in his hand.

"Where's Howard and Carter?"

"Upstairs, He's trying to show her it's not so bad being a ninja." he said. "I could hear Carter ask if you were back yet. I'm pretty sure she doesn't hate you just yet." he added and I sighed quietly in relief.

"That's good." I said and Howard entered the room.

"Cunningham! What took you so long? Carter's been asking non-stop I if you were back. She got worried 'cause you didn't take your mask." he said.

"Yeah, and I should of taken it." I said moving my hood to expose my neck. He looked at it and hissed.

"That look's like it hurt." he said grabbing his own neck. "Listen, she's calmed down, try not to show her that." He said pointing to my neck.

"Where is she now?"

"In the guestroom, it's up the stair's second door on the left." he said and I gave him a nod. I jumped up the stair's quickly, and when I was at the top I pulled up my hood to cover my neck even more. At the top, on the left there was a small living room and in front there was a small hallway with three door's, one on the right and two on the left. Before I entered the second door on the left, I knocked.

"Come in!" Carter said in her regular tone and I opened the door. I was a small room with a twin sized bed against the wall in front of a window. She was sitting looking outside like she was thinking of something.

"Howard, do you think it might snow again like last week?" she asked me, thinking that I was Howard.

"Not until February." I said. She quickly turned her head and stood up. She looked at me with relief.

"You're okay."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I know how well the Ninja fight's. I'm not so sure about you." she said. "Did you find my dad?" he said and I bowed my head slightly.

"Listen, I don't want to lie to you anymore." I said and she instantly frowned. "When I got to your house, your Dad was there."

"And you told him, right?" She asked nervously.

"H-he... attacked me." I said stuttering. Carter shook her head.

"He... attacked you." she repeated. "Uh...my Dad isn't the fighting type." she said in disbelief. I sighed at her and moved my hood to show my neck.

"I don't know what happened to him, but he wasn't your Dad anymore." I said and she walked closer to me still staring at my neck.

"They experimented on him." she said, her eyes getting glossy.

"What?"

"Did his eye look weird?" she asked.

"Yeah, they were out of the ordinary. Why?" I asked.

"I'll explain later when the other's are listening too. Right now, I need to get thing's straight..." She said walking back to the window, "...With you." She said and I gulped visually. She apparently noticed since she smiled and blushed. "Nothing to be worried about, I just want you to know what I know now." She said laughing at my nervousness.

"Oh, yeah. I'm pretty sure Howard has told almost everything right?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was a lot to take in but most of it didn't surprise me." She said sitting down on the bed. "But seriously, was it that hard to just tell me everything a little earlier?"

"Well, yeah. I didn't know what was in your head, all I knew it that Daniel did something to your memories." I said sitting down next to her.

"All I was confused about was were some memories. Every now and then the images would change and I didn't which one was real."

"What about your inner voice?"

"Barely talking. I think it was trying to talk some sense into me."

"To be honest, I didn't tell you because I thought you were gonna bail out on me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked confused.

"Well, would you believe someone that told you that you are a ninja and you are actually my girlfriend and not that other guy girlfriend? And that you actually are best friend's with me and not him? " I said and she blinked.

"Wow, I guess that make's sense.". Her eye's fell back on my neck and she looked worried again. I grabbed her hand.

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch."

"Just a scratch?! Randy, there's a large bruise on your neck now!"

"And it doesn't hurt! I'm telling you I'm fine!" I said.

"Just..." she started saying, But she gave me a bear hug by wrapping her arms around my torso and she hooked her leg's around my waist, hugging me tight. "Don't scare me like this." she said into my ear. I huffed out air in shock, certain that she didn't even want to look at me for how much I had lied to her. After the initial shock, I wrapped my arm's around her tightly.

"I promise." I said and she back away only so I could see her face.

"Howard told me that we dated." she said. "That kinda explain's what you said in new year's." She said blushing.

"Yeah, about that, you don't have to be my girlfriend again it's your choice! I mean-!" I didn't get to finish since she crushed her lip's against mine. I still mumbled the word's I couldn't say but, I don't even remember what I was talking about. She giggled against my lip's and pulled away.

"All I was trying to do was to get you to kiss me." She said shaking her head.

"Hey, you said I'm a bad kisser."

"I said that to get you to talk, there's a difference." she stated and stood up.

"So I'm not a bad kisser..." I said. She rolled her eyes and walked out the room. "Right?"

* * *

**HA! Poor and confused Randy. I guess your wondering what happened to Carter's Dad. You'll find out soon enough! Okay, keeping this short, it's 5 in the morning. If there are any error's they will be corrected tomorrow afternoon. I'm going to bed. PEACE! REVIEW!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hi! YOU GUYS, I WAS HAVING THE BIGGEST CASE OF WRITER'S BLOCK IN THE ENTIRE HISTORY OF WRITER'S BLOCK, I LITERALLY HAD A BREAK THROUGH AND NOW I'M STARTING TO WORK ON IT, IT WASN'T MY INTENTION TO BE GONE FOR SO LONG, I SWEAR I'M THERE'S GONNA BE TO NEW CHAPTER'S BY THE END OF THE MONTH. I SWEAR ON MY OC'S SOUL. Well, that concludes my entire rant on that subject sooo Chapter 31!**

* * *

Randy's Pov

"I took some picture's to show you guy's." Carter said connecting her phone to Mr. Walter's laptop. "I'm not sure if they're any good, but I guess right now anything is useful." she said opening the phone camera roll folder.

"You took picture's of blue print's?" Howard asked leaning closer at the screen.

"Yeah, they were also talking weird about some necklace. I almost had it until Daniel came out the elevator.". Mr. Walter, Howard and I traded glances.

"Was this necklace black, and in a weird nine symbol?" Mr. Walter asked. Carter looked at him a confused look.

"Yeah... how'd you know?"

"Not important right now. We need to get that back." Mr. Walter said. I nodded.

"Also, they mentioned a 'Land of Shadow's', whatever the juice that is." She said shrugging.

"The Land of Shadow's as in, _The_ Land of Shadow's?" Howard said as he skimmed through pictures on the laptop.

"I'm guessing you've heard of it then?"

"Heard of it? Last time I saw that portal, everyone in school was stuck in a cave and Howard saved me from eternal jail." I said folding my arm's.

"Wow, what a whacky day that must've been." Carter said leaning back in her chair. Howard laughed and sighed.

"Oh, this must've been a whacky day too." He said pointing to the screen. We all turned to it and saw a picture of me sleeping while hugging the nomicon.

"Wha-! When'd you take that?!" I yelled and everyone started laughing. "Come on really, can't we be serious here?"

"No!" Carter said. "That was the day I woke you up and you screamed your lung's out!" She said in between laugh's.

"At least you remember something." I said angrily.

"Hey! You can't be angry at me when I'm angry at you." She stated. I looked at her confused. "Do you really think an '_I was trying to protect you!_' or an '_I didn't know what else to do!_' mean's that I forgive you?"

"Then what was that lovey-dovey moment we had upstairs for?!" I shrieked gesturing upstairs.

"You have a big debt to pay me, Randy Cunningham." She said as she looked at the screen. I rolled my eye's and leaned against the wall behind me. Howard glanced at both of us and walked to me and leaned to my ear.

"Lovey-dovey moment?" He asked me and cocked his eyebrow. I shoved his shoulder and he started laughing.

"Not funny." I said shoving his shoulder again.

"Dang it!" Carter said drawing our attention.

"What?"

"The picture I wanted to show you guy's is blurry. You can barely read the title." she complained. "Well, getting back on the subject of 'The Land of Shadow's', I heard Daniel and Viceroy talk about using this machine" she pointed to the screen "To control humans and spirit's from there."

"Don't you remember anything the blueprint said?" Howard asked her.

"Well, the title was H.S.E, I didn't see the full name, it kinda looked like a T.V. and it had the necklace connected to it. And there was a model of a person sitting in front of it. That's all I saw." she said and suddenly shivered. "Woah, it just got cold in here." she said sitting up straight, I turned to Howard.

"I'm gonna head out to get thing's for Carter, wanna come?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"Wait, stuff for me?" Carter asked confused.

"Everyone here know's you can't survive without a couple of thing's." I said she nodded slightly.

"I guess you're right. That doesn't mean you know what those thing's are-"

"Your gravepuncher game pad, your cinnamon waffle pillow and your chocolate stash." I said and her jaw fell to the ground.

"How the juice did you know about my cinnamon waffle pillow?!"

"It's the only one you sleep with, out the other five pillow's you have." I said and she cocked an eyebrow.

"...You watch me when I sleep?" she asked, Howard and Mr. Walter looked at me suspiciously. I lifted my finger and opened my mouth to say something, but then I never said anything.

"In my defense... I had to carry you various time's to your bed, and you always reached out for that pillow." I said but the kept glaring it me. "Totally not lying." I said holding my hand's up innocently. Howard started pushing me out the door but Carter groaned catching everyone's attention. "Carter, you okay?"

"My head hurt's, a lot." she said grasping the side's of her head. She stood up, walked to the door and almost fell before I caught her. "How'd you catch me so fast? And you're so strong..." She said poking my bicep's.

"Uh, thank's?" I said and she grabbed her head again and winced.

"Why are you screaming?" she whispered and she snuggled on my chest. I looked at Howard and Mr. Walter who were just as confused as me. "Maybe we should get you to bed." I said to Carter and everyone nodded. Carter placed her forehead on my neck and groaned again, her head was burning. "Woah how'd you suddenly get a fever?" I asked and Mr. Walter walked forward to check her.

"She's sick...?" He said surprised. Carter was starting to fall out of my grasp, so I picked her up bridal style and it looked like she fell asleep.

"Carter? Hey, Carter." I said shaking her she groaned.

"Why is there an earthquake?" She said weakly.

"Sorry."

"I'm tired." She said and I started heading upstairs.

"Yeah, I can see that." I said halfway up the step's . "By the way, this count's as one of the time's I have to carry you to your bed."

"That's not funny." she whispered. "How long have you been carrying me?"

"A minute or two, almost there." I said pushing the door of the guest bedroom and placing her down on the bed.

"I'm sorry for electrocuting you." she whispered and fell sleep. I covered her with a blanket and left the room. Mr. Walter and Howard were at the door still confused.

"Telling her all this in one day wasn't a good idea." Mr. Walter said.

"It's nothing new what we told her, she just has to remember." I said.

"This isn't just about remembering, Randy. This is about trying to change the memories that have been changed already to begin with! It's like giving a child everything to eat until it throw's up and them telling them to do the same thing the next day! What we told her put her mind on full speed, she isn't capable of processing one year of information in one day." He said.

"But she get so curious and she keep's asking!"

"I know! She has to know, but we have to start with small basic thing's like... how we all met or how close we are too her. We can't drop bomb's like you did saying that they were dating." Mr. Walter said pointing to Howard.

"Hey! It's not my fault! She was just so confused why HE said he love's her!" Howard said pointing to me.

"W-well! S-she kept asking me why I keep worrying about her!"

"That doesn't mean you tell her you love her!" Howard said.

"Alright, we should all have a turn talking to her. I'll go first, and then Howard and you, Randy, you'll be last." Mr. Walter said.

"Why do I have to be last?!"

"Because you know more about her than us! When you get to talk to her, she'll feel more calm, because mostly everything that any of us have done, you two were together." he said and I sighed.

"Fine, I'll bring her stuff when we get to talk. I'm gonna head home." I said.

"I should get going too." Howard said and we all headed downstairs and out the door.

"I'll call if something happen's." Mr. Walter said before we left.

**2:30 am...**

I groaned when I woke up to my phone, why would ANYONE call at this time. I reached out and answered without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?" I asked in a sleepy voice.

"_Uh, Randy?_"

"Carter? Are you okay? Did something happen?" I asked sitting up on my bed.

"_Don't freak out! I'm fine! I just... couldn't sleep._" she said and I sighed and lied back down.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"_No, I keep thinking about what I talked about with Mr. Walter today._"

"Oh." I said, "You don't believe what he says?" I asked worried.

"_It's not that it's just... He told me one thing, and when I think about the memory ...it just keep's changing._" she said and sighed.

"Changing how?"

"_Today he told me I fought a bear, and most of the time I see Daniel and then when I focus on it a lot it turn's... into you_."

"So are you calling me for proof it was me?" I asked.

"_Mr. Walter gave me a cologne and it remind's me of you, but I see Daniel in my memory. I don't know how to explain it... _" she started and sighed again.

"...The cologne bottle is square."

"_...what?_"

"Do you have the cologne with you?"

"_Yeah, why?_"

"I'll start again. The bottle is square, it's the same size as my palm, on the front in thin white letter's, it say's Cologne but with two o's making it Cool-ogne, I asked you why it's smelled spicy and you said it's supposed to smell like that and you sprayed it on me." I said and she went quiet.

"_You... you saw it today in the store_." she stated trying to prove that I was lying.

"No, I'm looking at it right now." I said.

"_How can you be looking at it now_?"

"Because it's on my desk, next to my late history homework." I said and she giggled

"_That's not so hard to believe._"

"I can take a picture of it as more proof." I said jokingly.

"_Well, you could use all the proof you have to convince me._" She said, I put her on hold, I took a picture of the bottle and sent it to her.

"Done."

"_I'm seeing the bottle, but no homework. Lying to me about school thing's now?_"

"I only did it because it's been too long since I've heard you laugh." I smirked. Even though she didn't say anything, I could hear her smile widely. "What I'd give to see the smile on your face right now." I said subconsciously.

"_Well, maybe you can see it in the morning._"

"Well, you should go to sleep."

"_Yeah, I should._"

"Okay, then."

"_Okay._"

"...Bye."

"_B__ye, bye._" She said but didn't hang up.

"Uh, I'm not an expert on phone call's but I think one of us is supposed to hang up now."

"_Well, hang up then._"

"Why? I don't want to."

"W_ell then, me neither._"

"I'll just wait until you do then."

"_Fine._"

"Fine."

"_Fine._"

"Fine"

* * *

**Awwwwwww, soooooo cute. Thought you guy's deserved a little lovey-dovey m****oment from them. Anyway's, I am VERY sorry for the huge delay, I actually started school again and this year it's gonna be packed on homework, I just know it. Well the next chapter might be up Tomorrow or the day after that but it will be this month! Hope you liked it! Until next time! Review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Just like I promised! Ha! Well, I was thinking since bad thing's were happening to Carter, why not give her a couple of good thing's? :)...and a cliffhanger! :D**

* * *

Randy's Pov

"_Randy? Randy!_"

"What? I'm up!" I said sitting up. I looked around my room but there no one was here.

"_Hellooo! Randy! On your phone you moron!_". I looked down at my pillow, I saw my phone with a person on the line. I picked it up and saw Carter's picture.

"...Hello?"

"_Did you know that snoring isn't a good thing?_" She said and I scratched my jaw.

"Good morning to you too." I said stretching.

"_Oh, so I'm guessing you don't know._" She said and I tilted my head to the side confused.

"Know what?"

"_How long have we been talking for?_" she asked.

"I don't know a couple of minu- Holy enchiladas!" I yelled checking on my phone how many minutes we wasted, "Five hours and twenty-three minutes?!"

"_Randy, are you seriously saying you never hung up last night?!_"

"Carter, are _you_ seriously saying you never hung up last night?!" I said mimicking her. She laughed and sighed.

"_I'm soooooo dead when my dad see's the phone bill._" She said and then the line became quiet. "_Randy?_" she whispered.

"Uh, yeah?"

"_Hang up!_" she said loudly making me drop my phone, it kept slipping out of my grasp and when I finally caught it, it hung up itself. I sat there silently trying to act like everything that just happened was normal, but I ended up laughing lightly until I got a text.

_It's 8:10, in other word's, you're late for school ;D -C_

"Oh, Shoot!" I yelled panicking while trying to untangle myself from my cover's and getting off my bunk bed at once, obviously that ended by me falling face first to the floor.

* * *

Carter's Pov

I walked out the guestroom I slept in and headed for the kitchen, when I got there, Mr. Walter was next to the stove making pancake's. He glanced at me and flipped a pancake high up and made it land on a plate behind him.

"Good morning!"

"That was awesome!" I said as he handed me the plate of pancake's.

"It's been a while since I made a trick like that, I'm glad it didn't end with a flapjack on the roof!" he said and laughed.

"That make's me think, Is there actually a difference between a flapjack and a pancake?" I asked and we went quiet.

"It's like asking what's the meaning of the universe..." Mr. Walter said staring dramatically into the distance and I laughed.

"But flapjack is a nicer name." I said eating a flapjack.

"It does have a nice ring to it." He said turning around to wash the dishes. As I was about to eat another flapjack, my phone vibrated in my pocket.

_Heading to school with a bruise on my face! -Randy 'the awesome' Cunningham_

I laughed and started writing my reply

_Should I even ask why? -Carter 'M for marshmallow' Haimish_

I sent the text and got a reply instantly.

_Better not, Carter MARCELINE __Haimish. Are you feeling better? -Rand's 'stop copying my style' CunningMan_

I gasped and Mr. Walter turned around.

"Something wrong, darling?"

"Yeah! Randy know's my middle name!" I said and started typing my reply.

_How in Howard's name did you know my middle name?! And yes I am feeling better. -Cart's 'M for make me' HaiMUSHKA_

"Ah, so that's who you're texting. I'm gonna clean the shop a bit, you should get out of those dirty clothes and then we'll go buy new ones, there are some of my son's clothes in the drawer's." he said heading downstairs.

"But I don't need new clothes!" I said and I got a reply.

_What the juice is Mushka?_

I sighed and replied.

_I don't know, search it up._

I quickly ate the rest of the flapjacks and went back to the guestroom and changing into a big Star Wars shirt and baggy jeans. I ran downstairs and jumped the last four steps, my phone vibrated, I checked and blushed making my cheeks bright pink completely.

_Well, two choices. One: old lady. Two: 'referring to big eyes and cute'. I don't know about you, but I'm going for number two. _

"Now I'm wondering what he said!" Mr. Walter said smiling at my bright cheeks. I smiled shyly and started typing.

_Gotta go, enjoy school! - Carty 'M for making me blush' HaiCute_

"Ok, you ready to go?" Mr. Walter asked opening the front door for me.

"Yes, I am." I said and we walked to the city mall.

After a couple of minutes we arrived at a fancy clothes store called 'Chic and Geek'. We entered and a man with short and bright white hair recognized Mr. Walter.

"Valter! So nice to see you so early in the season!" He said in a German accent approaching him and giving him a hug, completely ignoring me.

"Klaus! Nice to see you too!"

"Vhat bring's you into my Veautiful store!" he said twirling around gesturing around him.

"Well, as you can see I have a challenge for you." Mr. Walter said and stretched his hand out to me, he turn with a smile and screamed but covered his mouth from the shock... I guess.

"Mien, Mien! The challenge you have brought." He said and he clapped his hand's twice and four assistants appeared at his sides. They all were dressed the same clothes but in different color's. He mumbled to the girls next to him and they all nodded and walked toward's me. They stretched made me stretch my arm's and two grabbed my back of my shirt and the other two grabbed the back of my jean leg and pulled back making my clothes tight.

"Uh, This is totally normal." I said sarcastically.

"Oh, good! Most people think that this is weird!" he said not noticing my lie, and his accent sounded like it was fading. He walked around me and made humming noises, and sighed, and gasped. He stood in front of me and took out his measuring tape and did weird movement's with his hand around my body, he snapped his finger's and one of the assistants held out a notebook and pen, he dotted something down and yelled something in German and all four girl's forced me to walk forward.

"Uh! Mr. Walter!"

"Don't worry, Darling you couldn't be in better hand's!" he said and I was pushed through two huge white door's. The air suddenly smelled like perfume and bubbles, I looked around and this part of the store was a spa.

"Oh...no..." I said worried at what they might do.

**10 minutes later...**

"Now are we done-"

"Nien." the girls said in unison and I sighed. I have been lying down on a large chair and they have been plucking my eyebrows, putting various cream's on my face for the last ten minutes. My face was now covered in a chunky green cream and my now clean and recently cut hair is pulled back into a bun, and they made me change into a robe with a white tank top and short's underneath because they didn't want to see my fashion sense of the 80's. Right now, one of the girl's was massaging my left foot, another was giving a pedicure on my other foot, another was giving me a manicure, and the other was spreading more cream on my face. But, I have to admit, it's relaxing.

The man I met earlier, Klaus, walked in with color tablet's and placed them next to my face. He mumbled something in German and the girls agreed, he sighed and lied down on the chair next to me while dotting more thing's down on his notebook.

"I don't think I caught your name, sweetie-pie." He said sweetly.

"Oh, It's Carter." I said politely.

"Carter?!" He said surprised sitting up. "Nien, we will call you Charrlotte." He said lying back down. "Oh, I haven't introduced you to the girl's! Where are my manner's! This is... Lulu, Lili, Lilo and lise." He said and each girl bowed their head when they were mentioned.

"Hello." I said to them, "Um, Klaus, Where's. Mr. Walter?"

"He's taking mud bath over there!" He said pointing to the left. My jaw dropped at what I would be seeing, I turned and saw a very relaxed man with a towel over his head and cucumbers on his eyes.

"Oh. My. God!" I said trying not to laugh.

"Aha! There's the girl inside you!" Klaus said and I laughed lightly. He suddenly stood up and clapped his hand's again all the cream was off my face my feet were covered with fluffy slipper's and my hair was un-tangled from my bun and quickly dried into thick wavy brown lock's. The girl's forced me up and pulled off my robe. "Now, the clothes!"

* * *

Randy's Pov

"I don't see them." Howard said looking behind us.

"Your text said they would be here." I said looking around as well.

"Maybe they're in the food court."

"Yeah, maybe." I said.

"Oh, wait there's Mr. Walter." He said pointing to the hardware store. He was standing outside looking at the display. "I don't see-" Howard said and smirked.

"Howard? Hey what are you looking it a- aaaaaaaaa..." I said trailing off and my jaw fell when I realized that the girl next to him was Carter. She turned around and smiled when she saw us, also making Mr. Walter turn around, and he was smiling at my reaction maybe. After a few seconds I realized Howard was pushing me closer and Carter was also being pushed by Mr. Walter. Before I knew it she was right in front of me and now I could see her blush.

"Hi." She said and smiled.

"Aaaaaa..." I said still stuck from the moment earlier and Howard elbowed my back. "Hey, you look..." I started, But I was still shocked at her look, She had a thin olive green jacket over a over-sized wool sweater, skinny black jeans and brown ankle boots. I felt another hit on my back making me notice I was eyeing her a little too much. "Beautiful." I said subconsciously.

"Thank's. And I like your new style." She said pointing at my blue and brown, plaid button-shirt and my baggy dark jean's.

"Thank's, Howard said I should look nicer for some... reason." I said looking around me to find Howard, but he was gone. Carter also noticed and looked behind her.

"Uh, Mr. Walter?" She said trying to find him, I suddenly felt paper in my hand, I checked and it was a four ten dollar bill's. "Where's they go?" Carter asked and I laughed finally taking notice on what was going on.

"Well, this is awkward." I said smiling nervously.

"What is?". I lifted up the money and laughed once.

"Look's like we're on a blind date." I said and her jaw fell but she was smiling. She laughed and crossed her arm's.

"Oh my god! Did they really do that?!"

"We don't have to do this, we can just go find them."

"That's why we went to get clothes, and the spa?! How did I not notice this!" Carter said still laughing.

"Well, then Carter 'M for marshmallow' Haimish." I said and she turned her attention to me. "Would you please do me the honor of accompanying me on this date?" I asked in my most formal voice and I held out my hand. She smiled and blushed.

"Of course, Randy 'The Awesome' Cunningham." She said taking my hand.

* * *

**Aww! To the people who didn't see this at first, I just noticed the error! I accidentally deleted itself! weird right?! Well, HAUBREUABUINVIDOSJVMDKSOMKDVM, Love moment, love making these. Hope you like it too! (PS: I don't own star wars, or anything of the disney franchise!) Review!**


	33. Chapter 33

**HELLO YELLOW! IT'S BEEN WAY TOO LONG, RIGHT? Well, school suck's what can I say. But I can say one chapter is better than no chapters, or I could say better late than never, which ever floats your boat. CHAPTER 33!**

* * *

Cater's Pov

"I don't get what we have to do." I said while we walked through the food court. "They obviously brought us here for a reason."

"I could be the fact that Howard never got to arrange our date, remember?" Randy said shrugging. I thought for a second and responded.

"Oh, yeah." I said remembering, "That was also the night I got kidnapped..." I said thinking out loud. Randy looked at me worried.

"You were kidnapped?" He asked stopping his tracks.

"What?"

"You just said that you were kidnapped." He said and I felt a pain on my temple.

"I guess I did..." I said pressing my fingers against my temple as the small pain got stronger. "I don't think we should talk about this..." I suggested feeling light headed. Randy nodded and grabbed my hand.

"Yeah, let's just have some fun." He said pulling me towards a small arcade space. I felt suddenly better when we stopped the conversation, but I guess it's just a small intuition. Randy turned some of the money he had into tokens and then he pulled me over to the dancing simulator.

"Well, well, looks like you chose the best game to lose at." I said confidently smirking at him.

"What make's you so sure about that?" He smirked back. I put all my weight on one leg while putting my hand on my hip, and with my free hand I pointed lazily to the top right corner of the machine.

"See that right there?" I asked as he squinted. "My signature, or my dad's logo." I said checking out my nails's. He chuckled and clapped once.

"Okay, then how about a bet?" He said stretching out his hand, leaning slightly forward. I put my finger on my chin pretending that I was thinking.

"Hmm, interesting, winner get's what?"

"Uhh..." He said obviously not planning ahead.

"It's not that hard to think of a prize-"

"A kiss." He said firmly and I suddenly felt a shock in my head.

* * *

_"Hold on I'm thinking!" He yelled. I waited for a couple of second's but he still wasn't answering me._

_"Come on it can't be that hard to think of something. It's not like you're gonna say 'kiss me'." I answered not realizing what I said._

_"Ok, fine. Thank's for the idea!"_

_"W-what idea?" I asked kinda scared._

_"If I read the two chapter's YOU have to kiss me." He said, I swear all the blood in my body went to my face when he said what I had to do._

_"PFF! You'd have to read the entire book to get me to kiss you!" I yelled to the phone still blushing._

_"Done!" He said and the line went dead._

* * *

"Carter..." He said and poked my cheek various times.

"...Yeah?"

"You ok...?" he asked in a childish longing voice, still poking my cheek. I chuckled and pushed his hand away. "So? Deal or no deal?" He asked again.

"...Fine." I said jumping on the 3x3 tiled platform.

"Fine." Randy said getting the last word. I turned to face him, leaning against the protection bar making me a little more taller than him.

"Fine." I said back. He grabbed onto the bar and stood off the edge of the platform, making him now a lot taller then me.

"Fine." He said. I smiled and kicked the start button on the screen behind me and instantly started dancing, giving me a head start, but Randy easily gained more point's then me once he was on the platform.

"Who knew you're a good dancer." I said over the music. I did a double turn and threw my head back while stretching my hands through my hair, with attitude, making gain 2,000 point's in advance. "But not good enough.", He chuckled and twirled quickly on his feet and suddenly stopped with a Micheal Jackson pose from thriller, which ended up get us tied with point's.

"Oh, really?" He said finishing his move.

"_Switch it up!_" the machine suddenly said wanting us to trade platforms. Rand grabbed my hand and twirled me to his spot while he moon walked to his. and then the song ended. There was a whole bunch of clapping an cheering behind us. He wrapped his arm behind me and I did the same, and we bowed theatrically. "_Its a tie!_" The machine said and everyone booed and quickly scattered.

"Well, look's like we both won." Randy said stepping off the platform, stretching his hand to me, I took it and stepped down.

"More like we both lost." I stated. He groaned.

"We do you have to be so mean..." he said groaning longingly and trotted out the arcade.

"Hey! Wait up!"

_**23 minutes and 45 seconds later...**_

We ended up going to every store there was, the build a bunny shop, the windup toy shop, home depo., the video game department, and we also got chased out of all of them for messing around. In build a bunny we stuffed the bunny a little too much making it explode and all the kids started crying, in the wind up toy shop it's apparently a rule not to wind up as many toys as you can, and you can't play 'TCCPG' (Turn on a Chainsaw by Connecting it to a Display Generator) in home depo., AND you're not allowed to play the vintage games in the storage of the VGD. Yeah, that place called security on us and luckily we escaped to the souvenir shop in the card section.

"I like video games, but that place is freaky." I said leaning against the wooden shelf behind me.

"They have a good point though, but seriously, they should put a sign saying that door lead to the storage." he huffed and we both laughed.

"Look's like they're gone." I said standing up, observing the shelf next to me. Randy went to the opposite side of the aisle, the shelf was the same height as Randy's shoulder's so it was easy to see him. I laughed when I saw a card saying 'Sorry, your lunch was delicious'.

"Ha, look at this one." I said lifting it up showing Randy.

"Howard own's me a couple of those card's."

"Cool, these ones can talk!" I said reading the inside of a couple of them. After opening four talking cards, Randy spoke up.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you something." He said looking down.

"Ask away." I said flipping through more card's.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked and I stopped my movement, I glanced up to see him in the same position.

"Depend's." I sighed.

"On what?"

"On your excuse." I said and he sighed.

"Well, what do you want me to say?" He asked leaning over the shelf.

"Something that doesn't involve you protecting me." I replied coldly.

"I didn't want you hurt..."

"Involves protecting me."

"I didn't want you involved-"

"You used that."

"I-I didn't want you in danger-"

"Same thing." I said and he hit his head against the shelf and ducked down so I couldn't see him. "Hiding won't solve anything-" I said leaning over but he wasn't in the aisle anymore. I looked around, but I felt arm's wrap around my torso and someone's head nuzzle into my neck.

"I didn't want you to hate me." Randy said sighing. I relaxed and turned to face him. He still had his arms wrapped around me, and he was looking away but had his puppy dog eyes on full display.

"Fine! I forgive you, just don't give me the puppy dog eyes." I said trying to lighten the mood and he looked at me with wide eyes.

"Really?!" he asked shocked, I rolled my eyes and nodded. Then suddenly he hugged me tighter, still hugging me, he picked me up and spun me around while kissing my cheek multiple times.

"Ok! Ok! You can stop no-!" I said but was interrupted when he kissed me while my feet were off the ground, I melted into the kiss and grabbed onto his shoulders for support. He smiled against my lip's, but then I felt something brush against my toes, I cocked an eyebrow not pulling away."Randy."

"Hmmm?"

"I think something's licking my feet." I said awkwardly and we both pulled away slowly, Randy, still lifting me up, pulled me up more and we both looked down slowly to see the black husky from the other day.

"Jasper?!" Randy said putting me down slowly but not letting go of my waist. Jasper barked started licking my leg again.

"Hey, didn't I see you the other day?" I said picking him up.

"You've seen him?"

"Yeah, in McFist Industries he showed up out of nowhere."

"So, if he was in McFist industries, then that mean's-" He said but Jasper jumped out of my arms and barked, running out of the store. "Hey wait!" Randy yelled and we chased after him. The only way to tell where he went was by his barking.

"He went this way." I said grabbing onto Randy's hand.

"There they are!" Someone yelled, and it turn's out to be the security guard's.

"Run!" Randy said gripping my hand tightly and running in the direction of Jasper's barking. We chased him down while running from the guard's, Jasper's barking started fading when we got to a huge crowd that was standing outside the McFist gaming store, there were a lot of banner's and geek's everywhere. Randy pulled me through the crowd with him until we were stuck in the middle and out of sight.

"Look's like we lost them." I said.

"But we also lost Jasper." Randy said looking around. "Wait, there he is!" He said pointing to the stage set up in front of the store.

"Ladies and gentlemen!"

"No way." I said, everyone started cheering when they saw Daniel up on stage. The crowd was trying to get closer to the stage and everyone started pushing and pulling. "Ow!" I yelled when someone elbowed my stomach.

"Hey! Watch it!" Randy yelled angrily at the dude next to me, he pulled me under his arm trying to protect me from anymore hit's.

"I bet you are all here to see the new game release!" Daniel said and everyone cheered again, Randy pulled me closer just in case the crowd got rough again. "Well, here we have the co-creator of the game Charlie Haimish." He said gesturing behind him.

"Oh my god." I said trying to get a better view of dad. When I finally saw him, he looked completely normal.

"Carter, we need to get out of here." Randy said in my ear.

"I wanna see my dad." I said trying to get out of his hold.

"Carter, I'm sorry , but we need to leave."

"The new production of Hypnosis Survival Era is a simulation game, unfortunately you need to but the virtual glasses and the game itself, but you will get a free extra large bucket size energy drink to compensate the price." Daniel said. "Now, for the first cover release, Open the banner's!" he yelled to the people with ropes, they all pulled and huge poster's and banner's started unrolling themselves.

"Ok, we need to leave." I said once the banner's were unrolled completely, they all read H.S.E.

"This was their plan? Release a new game?"

"They're gonna hypnotize everyone in Norrisville."

* * *

Randy's Pov

"We would they need to do that?" I said, but Carter didn't respond. "Carter?" I said looking around. "Carter?!" I yelled, I felt someone grab my shirt and pull me out the crowd, and out the entire mall to the entrance.

"Come back when you have manner's, jerk!" the guard said and pushed me to the ground. I pulled myself onto my elbows and a box landed next to me. I sat on my knee's and picked it up.

"On the house, my dear friend!" Daniel said behind me, I turned standing on my feet, he smirked and started shutting the entrance as a walked closer to him.

"You son of a-!" I yelled and smashed the door with my foot as hard as I could, but somehow he locked it. I began punching the window's, my knuckles turning beet red. I suddenly started slapping myself and hitting my forehead. "Why did I take her to an open crowd! Why?! Why!? W-" I snappe out of it when I realized maybe... I turned into the direction of downtown where the pharmacy's at.

"Howard, Mr. Walter." I mumbled before running.

* * *

**Hate me? Hate daniel? I do too. End is getting near! Wof! I can feel it! Anyway, getting very uphill from here. I can't guarantee a chapter in the close future, but I'll do my best to leave this cliffhanger on a small hiatus! Farewell my people! Review!**


	34. Technical Difficulties

Hey there guys! Due to technical difficulties, I haven't been able to post new chapters. Most of the time its of my laptop deleting random files. But I'll fix them.

My new's are in a way good and bad.

I WILL post the rest of the chapters. ALL OF THEM. On January 19th of next year.

So you guys will be able to read everything at once, no waiting. But you'll have to wait...less than 3 months to read them.

I hope to hear from you guys in the reviews,! If you have anything to say about this, or if you just wanna say hi, or good luck.

Anyway, I'll see you guys on the 19th of January! :D

(FOR EVERYONE WHO SAW THR 17TH I AM SO SORRY. MY KEYBOARD CHANGED IT TO 17 BECAUSE ITS MY BIRTHDAY, I AM SO SORRY.)


	35. Chapter 34

**WELCOME! WELCOME EVERYBODY TO "THE TENGU WARRIOR" MARATHON. You have waited long my padawans, But before we begin, Its been a while so it might takes some time to get my groove back in place, just go easy on me in a paragraph or two so if it doesnt seem like Im me, dont worry Im me, just have some patience. Mkay? Ok! LETS GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD. (What happened to the paragraph...line separater...thingy? OH NEVERMIND found it)**

* * *

Carter's Pov

"Carter..."

"Carter get up..."

I rolled over on my back and covered my eyes.

"Five more minutes..."

"I dont think we have five more minutes! Get up!" Howard whispered as I felt something hit my head.

"Ow!" I yelled sitting up.

"Shh! You'll make them come back!" He said. I rubbed my head and looked around me. Oh, Im in a cage, with Howard in the cage next to me. "Where's Randy?" He asked.

"I dont... I dont know, in the mall? Where are we?" I asked standing up.

"In a basement, smells a lot like my room."

"Ew, it does smell a lot like your room." I said and paused for a minute. "Wait...you didnt..."

"IM IN A CAGE AND THE FOOD HERE IS SNASTY, MAYBE I ACCIDENTALLY LET ONE GO OK?"

"EW, HOWARD."

"You'd think a place like this would have good service, BUT NO! They didn't even put pesto on the spaghetti they gave me."

"Well we've been kidnapped, I don't think spaghetti with pesto is on the menu." I said sitting back down.

" You think they have nachos?" He asked, I rolled my eyes and there was a big metal clang at the other side of the room. A robot ape appeared and had Mr. Walter unconscious in his arms. Why is his neck so red? What did they do to him?

"Let him go!" I yelled and he threw him in the cage next to me. He stared at me for a sec and took out a walkie-talkie.

"The girl has awoken." He said and someone replied from the other side.

"_Bring her up to_ _me_.". The ape nodded and opened my cage.

"Get away from me!" I yelled and he grabbed my arm and started pulling me out of the room.

"Carter! Don't leave me with Mr. Walter, It gets super awkward sometimes!" He yelled pointing at Mr. Walter.

"Take care of him ok?!" I yelled before the door closed.

He pulled me upstairs and then pushed me into an elevator. We went up for a long time and then everything started to very familiar. The ape pushed me out and pulled me into Viceroy's lab.

"Get off me!" I yelled, but he strapped my wrists and my ankles onto a wall and left the room with the door closed. I pulled on them but its no use, they look like they're made from titanium. It's awfully dark, why aren't there any lights?

"Hellooo..?!...Viceroy?!" I yelled and sighed, I feel so tired, and my head is started to ache. Suddenly one white light turned on over me and over a desk in front of me. Viceroy was siting behind it.

"Hello Miss. Haimish." He said.

"...Hi.". He stood up and placed a mallet on his desk.

"Do you know why you are here, Miss. Haimish?" He asked pushing his glasses up his nose. I took a minute to think.

"I don't know but I guess it what ever you have in there." I said gesturing my head to the mallet. "And why are you acting like this_ I've known you enough to know-"

"You have not known me long, and I've decided to be serious when they chose me to interrogate you." He said nervously.

"Interrogate me? For what?" I asked trying to build confidence. He pulled the mallet to the far side of the desk and opened it. He put on gloves and smacked down a black cloth.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked pointing to it.

"Well, Viceroy it looks like a cloth...a black one...maybe charcoal black." I said faking my interest. He picked it up and walked towards me.

"Does it look familiar now?" He asked and stretched it in front of me and I went blank. Its my mask, my ninja mask. "Is that a yes?"

"Em...yeah, I used it for a costume party a couple of weeks ago. I went as the tengu warrior. Looks really good right?" I asked nervously.

"Oh, can I put this on...?" He asked pulling it to his face.

"No! Nono!" I yelled and he looked at me suspiciously. "I got sick at the party" I used it as a tissue and then as a rag because I threw up." I said. He inhaled and walked back to his desk setting my mask down. My head started to ache more, I shook my head trying to make it go away but it made it worse.

"Next object. Do you know what this is?" He asked slamming a book down on the desk. There was a small white noise ringing in my mind percing my temples. I groaned lightly and responded.

"Its a book." I said struggling to talk without yelling.

"With the ninja's insignia on it." He stated. I started hyperventilating because of the pain.

"So?!" I accidentally yelled pulling on the restraints.

"So...what was it doing in your possession?"

"My possession?!"

"Yes.". I started seeing black dots. "And what about this?" He asked and pulled out a necklace. I could feel my heart in my throat, why am I like this?

"What are you doing to me?" I asked shaking my head trying to loosen the pain. He sighed and closed the mallet. Then he took out a syringe with yellow liquid.

"I'm going to be completely honest." He said walking over to me slowly. "Long ago, I administrated into your body a serum that causes pain in a specific moment to make sure that you dont have any contact with any subject, object or even a person. It works like a mind barrier. Get too close to that barrier and you feeling everything you are feeling now."

"Why me...?" I said softly containing my pain.

"You were of preference to a certain person in this place."

"Daniel McFist?" I asked he nodded. "So we are in McFist industries." I stated and he nodded again.

"But long before that serum I had also used a hypnotic pattern to assemble your mind in a different way." He continued.

"Assemble...?" I asked tiredly, this is really wearing me out even though I'm not doing anything.

"With that I was able to change things. Like...Change memories, Change people, change your dislikes into likes and the other way around..."

"My feelings too?"

"Emotions? Well those are connected to memories in a way, If you have a dog that you with have a strong bond with, I could change your memory into you remembering a cat instead of a dog, so instead of feeling happy when you see supposed dog, you won't really care."

"Did you do that with Randy and Daniel?" I asked and he nodded. I sighed and hung my head low.

"Honestly it was a challenge to change those memories, I had to make name comparisons, Randy Danny and Randall Daniel. And Daniel wasn't pleased but he made an exception"

"All this time, it was you, you made me into a lab rat!" I yelled at him.

"It was my job." he reminded me and I laughed.

"Are you serious? What about all those times I helped you in here?! Were all those fake too? Every movie night we had in the lounge with your pet Nicholas? Everything fake? Was it just your job to make sure I was Daniel's little toy?!" I said leaning closer to him. He stayed quiet.

"The thing is, both experiments were just experiments, and there were many other's. They didn't work out well, So I created this." He said lifting up the syringe. "I perfected it. And you are my third subject."

"Third?!"

"Well if you must know your father was the first, And your friend Walter was the second. Weinerman will be my fourth."

"Why do you even need us?! What use are we to you?!"

"Well the ninjas best friends and partners in crime are of important use to us." He stated and I pulled on my restraints harshly.

"You'll never get him."

"Me? Oh of course not." He said and pulled my neck to the side. "You are." And he injected it into my neck. I gasped and started shaking, my head was burning, my finger's turned numb.

"N-no! Pleas-se s-stop it!" I yelled sounding like a computer glitch.

"When you wake up your order's are in this envelope." He said leaving it on the desk and walking out of the room.

"Vic-ceroy! W-wait!"

* * *

Randy's Pov

First I ran to the pharmacy, it was completely ransacked, everything thrown on the floor. Carter's house was the same when I checked it next. Howard's looked like it was too but that how it normally is.

Their phones are off. So calling them is no longer on the list. WHERE ARE THEY? Hopefully in the same place as Carter. Daniel could have them anywhere by now. Why did I take her to an open crowd!

"Why." said loudly hitting my head with a book repeatedly.

"Why. Why. Why. Why." I said in between hit's "Am. I. So. Dumb." I hit myself harder one last time and the corner of the book hit my eye. "OW-Stupid-!" I yelled about to throw it, but I realized I was holding the Nomicon. It started glowing rapidly, yeah it's been doing that for a long time. I haven't opened it much. I don't know why, I didn't want it's help...I guess it's pretty angry at me. I sighed and opened it. Next thing I know Im falling from the sky and hitting the ground like a brick, face first.

"Was...that REALLY necessary?!" I asked and Nomicon blinked red twice. "Come on! I know I haven't been here long, doesn't mean you can suckerpunch me to the ground!"

Nomicon made various noises and light's.

"Look I don't have time for this, They took Carter, Howard and Mr. Walter. I can't find them, I need your help now." I said firmly. It didn't answer me for a minute. "...Please?" I asked and everything turned black, "Is that a yes?" I asked calmly. Then white lines started swirling infront of me until they formed the symbol on my suit and on the nomicon.

"Why are you showing me this?". The symbol become huge until the middle swirl was the size of my head, It kinda look's like a...TV screen. It's showing me something from somewhere, a desk? "Can I move this?" I asked, nomicon blinked twice and two handles came out. I grabbed them and rotated the...camera I guess.

"Ok, theres a desk... with carter's nomicon on it." I stated, "Wait, am I looking through her nomicon's eye's?". It blicked twice again. "Cool spy gadget... Ok carter's mask is there too...but no Carter, But there are restraints on the wall in front of me, theres a piece of paper...oh someone's here.".

"_I need that up stair pronto, don't forget those too, AND SOMEONE GET ME MY EVENING COFFEE._". Viceroy?

"_I just finished up with Weinerman, escort him to Miss. Haimish at once._" He said to the robot ape. Finished up with him?! What did he do to him?! And why take him to _Miss. Haimish_?! Nomicon started making noises and then pulled me back to reality.

"Ok, Viceroy's lab, McFist Industries. They'll never know what hit them."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUN, OK, My groove's back in PLACE...LET'S BOOGIE...:D**


	36. Chapter 35

**SHAKE YOUR GROOVE THANG, SHAKE YOUR GROOVE THANg BABEH, SHOWEM HOW Yo- ok I've got too much groove. (Lyric's completely belong to their singer's :\\)**

* * *

Randy's Pov

"Ok, where are you guys." I said checking the security screen in the camera room. After I realized where they were I ran directly here with out noticing, and knocked out all the apes in my way. I started at the various screens repeatedly. They're not showing up on any. McFist is in his office. Viceroy in his lab. Everything seemed normal. Until Daniel appeared on one of the elevators, where's he off to? Two apes appeared behind him and...There they are! All three of them cuffed and riding up to McFist's office.

I made my way out and into the elevator shaft on the north side of the building. I forced the doors opened and fell on top of the elevator. There were some muffled voices, maybe my landing was a little too loud. I opened the latch and quickly jumped in slicing the apes into half's and knocking Daniel out my sucker punching his nose.

"MAN, That feel's good." I said shaking my arms out feeling the adrenaline after knocking him down.

"Ninja! Dude what took you so long?" Howard asked.

"Yeah we've been here for hour's." Mr. Walter Stated.

"Well I didn't know where you guy's were." I defended.

"Where. Else. Could. We. Possibly. Be. The cheesecake warehouse downtown?!" Howard said.

"I was searching! And when did you change clothes." I asked pointing at their attire. Howard was in black...spandex...suit with piece's of metal armor around his wrist going up to his arm. And well Mr. Walter was just wearing a track suit. Carter was still wearing the same clothes as before.

"We...Woke...up...in them...?"

"I'm gonna take that as a you don't know Howard." I said staring blankly at him. I glanced at Carter who hasn't said anything, nor turned around to look at me. I cocked an eyebrow and grabbed her shoulder. "Hey..." I said softly.

"Hi."

"Are you Ok?"

"Just...peachy." she said staring forward at the door. I could hear Daniel start to wake up behind me. I turned around to kick his forehead, but the elevator door opened as I did and I was thrown out right into the middle of McFist's office.

"Wha-?!" I yelled turning back at the elevator seeing Carter in a weird position. Like she...had just...thrown...me. "Oh no, Carter..." I said walking back to her.

"Stay AWAY!" She yelled at me kicking my chest and making fall back to where I was. I stayed down, she stared at me blankly and walked away to sit on the main desk.

"Carter what did they do to you..." I said lowly.

"SHE'S OUR'S NOW NINJA...". I sighed angrily standing up turning to face McFist.

"Do you EVER talk with out screaming?!" I yelled

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, VICEROY WHAT'S HE TALKING ABOUT."

"Your incapability to hear your own voice tone maybe...?" He sassed.

"WHAT? JUST PIN HIM DOWN." He yelled and then mechanical arms grabbed me and slammed me onto a horizontal metal table.

"Guy's! You need to get out of here, now." I said to Howard and Mr. Walter., but they just stood there. Daniel appeared behind them and smirked.

"They're all our's, Randy Cunningham." He chuckled making me pull on the mechanical arms that were holding me down.

"You don't dare touch them..." I threatened staring deadly at him.

"Oh I won't harm any of them, That's not my part of the bargain." He said sitting next to Carter and putting his arm around her. She giggled and leaned her head on his shoulder. I gritted my teeth and pulled harder on my restraints.

"Not your part of the bargain?" I asked between my teeth that were breaking themselves.

"_That is my part of this satisfying deal, Mr. Cunningham._"

"OH that's great, what do you want with them Sorcerer, You already have me." I said angrily. "I would tell you this face to face but these geniuses over here..." I said slanting my head to McFist, Daniel and Viceroy, "...Have me turned away from your TV face." I said rolling my eyes. Then suddenly the metal surface I was on started rotating.

"_Is this better to your comfort?_" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"You could say that since I don't have to look at those two batting their eyelashes at each other." I said moving my eyes in direction of Carter and Daniel.

"Jerk." Carter spatted.

"But now I have to see how ugly you've gotten, How's eternal prison by the way?" I said sarcastically.

"_Very well now that its will be ending soon._" He smirked.

"Oh really? How many time's do I have to beat you down to your sorry butt and back to your rat friend for you to understand that you're not getting out of there?" I asked shaking my head slowly.

"_Ah...that is were you come in. I need a certain spell, from a certain book, with a certain object to unlock me. But of course, I need much power for this spell so you can say I've been saving up. Haven't you noticed that there were no monster's in your precious and gloomy school for month's?_"

"Yeah I've come to notice that, I thought you were losing you're touch, maybe you'd gotten a decade older." I sassed and he chucked darkly.

"_WHERE. Is the Ninja NOMICON._" He asked losing his patient.

"That is not your's to claim, GO PLAY WITH YOUR OWN TOY'S." I yelled.

"_I don't have toy's! Why do you think I'm so bored down here-!_"

"Could we PLEASE get back to the point here?!" Viceroy said rubbing his forehead in frustration.

"You'll never. EVER. Find-" I started but Carter came up next to me and took it out of my suit and threw it to Daniel.

"Here you go baby." She smiled and I gagged. She rolled her eye's at me and walked back away.

"You have what you want just let them go." I said sternly.

"_Nah ah ah._" He said shaking his head. "_I still have plan's. You see, this spell, is a ritual, that NEEDS to be performed by ninja supporter's, as you can see, I'm not one of those. And no one in here is one. And the more the merrier. And where oh where am I going to get a gigantic amount of people who basically worship the ninja?_" He said faking the thought. I sighed realizing his intentions.

"You're going to hypnotize everyone in town to make sure that your ritual work's perfectly, with the video game Carter's dad created, since he was so famous and since McFist's product's are famous you knew that everyone would buy." I said piecing it together. But there was a doubt. "But... I bet there's magic in this. No one else is a sorcerer or a wizard! You can't go through with it!" I yelled confidently. He smirked and started chuckling.

"_That, is where the object come's in._". I instantly lost my confidence and leaned back. "_You're completely right, there is magic involved, But if there's enough magic in one person or group, it can be passed through all those chanting this precious ritual. Although. I'm not powerful enough, sad isn't it? Do you recall this necklace?_" He asked and Viceroy appeared next to me and showed Mr. Walter's necklace. I didn't answer.

"_Our former ninja kept it locked away from me. From the Sorceress. And from the entire land of shadow's. It was made by incredible shadow rock, that is birthed in the land of shadow's, an ancient ninja, was able to take it from us, and fabricate it into something pure, and called it his._"

"What do you mean a former ninja kept it from you-?" I asked.

"_LET. ME. FINISH. When this ancient ninja called it his the Sorceress was angry, and she took it. After endless fight's, the ninja was the last to have it. And banished my love into the land of shadow's. Centuries later, The Sorceress was awoken incidentally from a former ninja. After realizing his mistake he beat her, and pushed her back into her place. He locked away this necklace...in his family pharmacy._" He said glancing at Mr. Walter. I cocked an eyebrow.

"SO that's why he had it." I realized. "He was a ninja like me." I huffed. "That's unbelievable."

"Are we gonna be here all day or what? I have a pet to feed." Viceroy stated. "What's the point in all this history lesson?"

"_Alright my point is...you are right I need another sorcerer. Did I also mention that the necklace has the capability to open the portal to the land of shadow's?_" He mentioned and I sighed angrily.

"Oh come ON! You've got to be kidding me!"

* * *

**AND ON TO THE NEXT ONE...))))))CHAPTER WARP BWUB BWUB((((((((**


	37. Chapter 36

**ENDING CHAPTER WARP )))))))))))BWUB BWUB(((((((((((**

* * *

Randy's Pov

"HAVE THE GAME'S BEGUN YET VICEROY?" McFist asked.

"There are 2,000 gamer's online." He said checking the stat's.

"So how do we let the sorceress out?" Howard asked.

"Well we have the necklace, I suppose it need's to be performed by a ninja." Viceroy suggested.

"He's not gonna do it." Mr. Walter said glancing at me.

"Of course not. I can do it." Carter said casually.

"Carter don't! You need to control yourself! This isn't you!" I yelled trying to see her.

"How about you shut your pie hole so I can get this over with!" She yelled back. "But my nomicon might see I'm doing something fishy and pull me out." She said opening it.

"Carter! No!" I yelled but she was already inside. I turned angrily at the sorcerer on the giant glass screen. "I'm going to end you. You hear me?" I said deadly.

"_Not if I end you first..._" He smirked.

"2,500 gamer's online." Viceroy updated.

"_Tell the girl to hurry up._" The Sorcerer said to Daniel.

"Of course." He replied. I turned my head to slightly see what he was doing. He had crouched down next to Carter's body, "Carter...Honey...Hurry up." He said softly but she was completely out. He had an angry look and then he slapped her cheek causing her to respond. I say Mr. Walter and Howard slightly flinch, maybe they're still in there somewhere

"I WILL MAKE SURE YOU HURT A THOUSAND TIMES MORE THAN YOU JUST HURT HER YOU LITTLE SH-"

"_Calm yourself boy, this is a Teen audience, there are minor's around._" The Sorcerer stated. I grunted loudly at him pulling on my restraint's wildly. I heard Carter wake up, I instantly turned my body as much as I could seeing if she had a mark.

"Carter? Carter? Are you Ok?" I asked worriedly. I saw her stand up slowly and rub her cheek softly. I stared at Daniel and tried killing him with my eyes.

"3,000 gamer's online."

"I have the ritual." She said weakly. She put on her mask and held the necklace up. She started chanting in a different language, But it seem's that to me it made sense like if it was in English, It must be the suit translating. The ground started shaking, there was tornado like wind inside the building and then the portal opened up in front of her.

"Carter what have you done?!" I yelled trying to get some sense into her. The sorceress appeared on the other side. She was laughing maniacally and she started walking out. But...she couldn't.

"_WHY...ISN'T SHE OUT?!_" The Sorcerer yelled. And I laughed. I laughed hard. "_WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM._"

"You didn't hear what she said? She did the ritual yeah. Maybe not the right one though." I said and laughed. "She isn't free from there you snasty stink collector." I said.

"No she's not free." Carter said. Everyone turned to her.

"_AND WHY NOT?!_"

"Because, like it or not this is all I can do. It takes a completely experienced ninja to reform the real ritual. I'm not one of them."

"_YOU ARE COMPLETELY WORTHLESS. KILL HER!" _The Sorcerer yelled and chainsaw werewolves appeared to attack her.

"But I did set up a rip in the fabric of space basically tearing the dimension apart so you can perform your ritual." She said and the chainsaw werewolves stopped.

"_Go on..._" He said calmly.

"She might not be able to come, but she can use her abilities to manipulate this dimension. It's like she's here, but she's in a bubble in her dimension. It's hard to explain, but you can continue with your plan." She explained and sat back on the desk.

"4,000 gamer's online."

"_Ah! It's almost time!_"

"Sorcerer?, Sorcerer?! Get me out of here!" The Sorceress yelled banging on the glass bubble around her.

"_You'll be out soon, my love! Let us free me so I can bring you here safely._"

"Guy's! You need to stop this! This isn't you! Please! This could kill a lot of people! We need to stop this!" I yelled but they didn't listen.

"Calm down you're annoying everyone." Viceroy said walking up to me with a syringe. "Keep still..."

"No!" I yelled trying to pull away but he injected me.

"It's something to numb your senses." He said and things got blurry. "10,000 gamer's are now online. It's showtime." Viceroy said.

"FINALLY, SET UP THE RAY GUN AND PREPARE THAT NECKLACE INTO THE TRANSMITTER."McFist yelled.

I can't see a thing, I feel so dizzy. I heard thing's moving, and there were bright light's. Maybe even the sorcerer chanting. I couldn't understand my surrounding's. Their plan was working, and I couldn't do anything to protect them. I just had to involve them. I had to put them in danger. And now they're gone. And I have nothing I can do.

Before I thought I was dying, my sight came back slightly. I saw a machine in front of me. It looks lethal. it look's like it's charging. Maybe it's gonna kill me. I closed my eye's when the gun looked to bright, there was a lot of yelling, and did nothing but wait for it to be over.

* * *

**The rest will be posted later today...LET ME SLEEP PEOPLE, IT'S 2:30 AM. (If there's any confusing, comment and I'll fix it. cause it might be a lot to get in a small period of time)**


End file.
